Perdition and Paradise
by jremme
Summary: Begins with a late night visit by Booth to Brennan's apartment, which becomes so much more, impacting both their lives and the choices they make. M for mature themes. BB angst and romance. My first crack at a serious fic, so please be nice!
1. Long day

**A/N: All right, I had an idea pop in my head, and being me, I couldn't just let it slide. Despite the fact that I have other fics in the works, I'm starting another! I must be insane. So, that said, this will be a trial chap. If I don't get enough response, through hits or reviews or whatever, to continue, I won't. I might come back to it later, after I get caught up with other things, but I don't know. So, in short, if you like this, let me know one way or another, and I'll happily continue it; I can make time if necessary. I just don't want to do that if the audience isn't there. Thank you and enjoy!!**

**Chapter 1: Long day**

Temperance Brennan entered her home after a long day, depositing her keys and purse on the small table near the door and moving, as though in a trance, to the kitchen where she heated up some water for tea. She needed to relax. She had been so tense during this case; so much so more than usual that even she had noticed it, as well as her co-workers.

She poured the water into a cup and took a tentative sip before realizing she'd forgotten to add a tea bag. She sighed at herself and added the missing bag and sat down on her couch. She _was _tired. The day had been a blur, alternating between the field and the lab, back and forth, phone calls from her team while she was in the field, and calls from Booth when she was in the lab. It was never ending.

She wouldn't ever want to do anything else with her life, but the day had sapped her energy. She blamed it on the lack of sleep the previous night. She'd had the most vivid dream about her partner, and it had ended with her sitting bolt upright in bed, a thin sheen of sweat covering her body. It wasn't a bad dream; the opposite in fact. But it had been so real that when she woke up, she half expected to look at the other side of the bed and find him there.

She hadn't been able to get back to sleep after that. She'd gotten up and sat in her living room with a cup of tea, much like she was doing now. She had mulled things over in her head, concluding that thinking about Booth wasn't productive and that if she couldn't get back to sleep because of a (meaningless?) dream, then she might as well get some work done on her novel.

She had gone to her office and booted up her computer. Once she'd begun to type, she'd felt herself relax slightly and become more focused. Unfortunately, the feeling didn't last as the last time she'd written, she'd been on the verge of one of her steamy sex scenes.

As she plowed into the scene, she noted with frustration that the scene between Kathy and Andy was playing out like her dream had. She read it through and observed that at some point in the scene she had (unknowingly?) replaced the character's names with her own and Booth's. She angrily deleted the scene and did some breathing exercises to refocus.

She had tried to type the scene out the second time. It still played out like her dream, but she had typed the correct names throughout. She had decided that she was satisfied with this, and saved her work. The only problem with it she had found was that she'd just typed out a private dream for thousands upon thousands of people to read. It had bothered her on some level, but it did make for a good scene.

She had wondered briefly if she could be that flexible in real life. A smirk had graced her lips as she thought about this, and that thought had led to other thoughts, and before she had known it, her entire body felt enflamed. She had downed a glass of water, and had glanced at the clock. Time to get ready for work.

And thus, the day had begun, chaotic as usual. She hadn't been able to think on her sleepless night, but, sitting there after it was all over, with her cup of tea, the thoughts on the dream crept back into her mind. She put the cup down on the coffee table, feeling the heat spread through her that had nothing to do with the hot water in the cup. She took note of the time. She needed to get 

to bed at a decent time tonight, and, hopefully, Booth wouldn't invade the sanctity of her mind for a second night. She felt her pulse quicken as she thought his name, instantly chiding herself.

She thought to what men did in this situation. Cold shower. Why should it be any different for women? She _was_, after all, feeling extremely overheated, and wanted desperately to banish all erotic thought before bed so she could have a peaceful sleep. She went into the bathroom, and turned the shower on, testing the coolness of the water before stripping and stepping in. She let out a loud yelp as the cold water hit her, and she leapt back out, hands quickly adjusting the temperature of the water. No way in hell was she taking a shower in freezing water. A warm one would be just as effective, right?

She came out of the shower some time later, the steam enveloping the room. She toweled off, wrapping another around her hair, and wiping the fog from the mirror. She looked at herself, dressed in a towel, her skin pink from the heat of the water. She didn't feel much different, just cleaner. Perhaps she'd been wrong about the effects of a warm shower versus a cold one. She threw on some pajamas, and went back to her living room, hair still wrapped up. She checked to make sure all the doors were locked, then padded down the hall to her bedroom, pulling the towel off her head as she went.

She shut her light off and slid between the sheets. She had felt tired, exhausted really, but once she had laid down in the darkness, she realized she was still very much awake. She mentally went over the things she'd just done, having concluded that perhaps she'd left something out of her routine that her brain wanted her to remember before she could truly turn in for the night.

It then occurred to her that her cup of tea was still on the coffee table. That had to be it. She always cleaned up after herself. She got out of bed, not bothering with the light, and went back to the living room. She picked up the cup, the remaining tea in it now lukewarm at best. She carried it to the kitchen, dumped the remnants down the drain, and placed the cup in the sink. She put both hands on the counter, leaning against it, wondering why her brain was still so active when it should have been muddled by fatigue.

She turned then, and made to go down the hallway again, when the soft knock on the door reached her ears and made her jump. Her eyes narrowed suspiciously. It was late. Everyone at the Jeffersonian knew better. Booth knew better. If it was Angela, she would call first to make sure she was awake before coming over.

She tiptoed over to the door in the dark, not wanting to alert whoever was on the other side that she was home by turning on the lights. The knock repeated itself, but no voice was forthcoming. Then she heard a mumbled 'come on, please answer.' The voice was one she recognized, so she relaxed a bit, but she was extremely bothered by the tone, and the obvious hitch in the words.

She took a breath, unlocked the door, rested her hand on the knob, and opened it to reveal Booth, tears in his eyes, his face an emotional wreck.

**A/N: So, the question is, should I continue? You need to let me know, cause otherwise, it remains a story in my brain. I hope you liked it. Thank you!**


	2. Long night

**A/N: Firstly, I am overwhelmed by the response I received!! You all are wonderful, so thank you for that. The comments all screamed at me to continue, and never let it be said that reviews don't spur authors to update, cause look at me!! I doubt this'll be the norm, me updating every day, but regardless, enjoy!! **

**Chapter 2: Long night**

She stood there in her doorway, taking in the image of him. It was shocking, seeing him like that. He looked at her almost pleadingly, and she finally came to her senses, realizing that he was standing before her, crying and, well, vulnerable, and she was gawking at him like an idiot.

"Can I come in?" He asked, voice still shaking.

"Yes." She stepped aside immediately, shutting the door behind him, and moving into the kitchen automatically to make more tea, while he crashed on her couch, head in his hands, looking absolutely lost and completely distraught.

She put the water on to boil, turning the fire down low, and stood in the kitchen, almost afraid to move into her living room. She couldn't think of what could possibly be wrong, what could have brought him to this state. Then it hit her. There was one thing. Parker.

Suddenly concerned for the little boy's well being, she crossed into the living room, the water temporarily forgotten, and sat down beside him. He hadn't moved a bit in the time she'd been gone. She grew a bit nervous, and tapped him on the shoulder, feeling ridiculous as she did so.

"Booth? Is Parker all right?"

He spoke into his hands, his voice muffled. "Parker's fine, at least physically."

The mention of his son's name caused fresh tears to flow, and she could visibly see him shaking, his face still hidden from her.

Still not sure of what she should do, she put her hand under his hands, finding his chin, and pushing it up until his face was level with hers. He looked broken, and like he wasn't ready to tell her the whole story yet.

She wasn't used to being in the role of comforter, but she did remember what Angela had done for her in the past when she needed to be comforted. She held her arms out, a silent invitation. He met her eyes for a moment, then buried himself in her embrace.

She held him, gently patting his back and letting his tears soak her top. She ran her fingers through his hair, and although she felt silly, began whispering to him, trying to soothe him.

To her surprise, it appeared to work, and after he had calmed sufficiently, he pulled away from her. The whistling of the kettle reminded her of the tea, and she went back into the kitchen, returning with two cups, which she set on the coffee table. She sat down again, and faced him, her eyes telling him she was ready to listen whenever he was ready to talk.

He took a breath, trying to steady himself. He still had what she remembered her mother referring to as the huffers, when you can't seem to catch your breath when you've been crying for awhile.

"After we all left for the day, I went home. I just wanted to relax, and crash. I was just about to go to bed, when there's a knock on the door. It's Rebecca, with Parker, and she looks so serious, and he looks worried about something. So I ask her what's going on, and she tells me that her 

boyfriend, oh, excuse me, _fiancé_, has this job opportunity in Alaska, of all places, and he can't turn it down."

He paused here, letting what he'd said sink in. Brennan put a hand on his arm, letting him know he could continue if he was ready.

"So then she says, 'we're moving to Anchorage', just like that. So, I'm reeling from the shock of that, and then she says, 'our flight leaves in a couple of hours. I brought him to say good-bye.'"

Brennan's eyes widened. "She just sprung this on you, two hours before they were due to leave?! Why didn't she tell you when she first found out?" She was shocked by the whole thing. Having met Rebecca, she had seemed like a good woman.

"She said it'd be easier if neither of us had a lot of time to think about it. She likened it to pulling off a Band-Aid real fast." His eyes darken with anger at that statement. "She gave us 10 minutes, then she hands me this paper with their new phone number on it, says she'll call when they arrive, then she just leaves. Parker was crying. I know she must have explained it to him beforehand that they were leaving, but…" He trailed off, the tears springing into his eyes at the image of his son being taken away from him.

Brennan was struck by the cruelty on Rebecca's part. She could understand that with her fiancé's job there weren't a whole lot of options, but, in her opinion, that had been a horrible way to go about it, and if the woman were here now, Brennan wouldn't trust herself not to get violent.

"What did you do?" she prompted.

"I was in shock. I just shut the door, and kind of…crumpled I suppose. I don't know how long I just sat there against the door, but it must been quite awhile. Then I grabbed my keys, left, and you know the rest."

"Is there anything you can do?" She asked, not knowing what else she could say.

"No. I'll tell you what I told Dr. Goodman that night we were in quarantine. My parental rights are, for all intents and purposes, non-existent. And I'm willing to bet my life that once they're married, he adopts him." This thought caused his hands to ball into fists. "The only thing I can do is move, get reassigned."

"Would you?" Her voice was practically a whisper.

"I don't know, Bones, I just don't know." His face disappeared in his hands again, and he said no more.

She put her hand out and rubbed his back. "You shouldn't have driven here, not like this."

"I had to Bones. I couldn't be alone, I just couldn't."

"Well, you're not driving home, not if I have anything to say about it. You're not in any kind of state to drive, and you're right, you shouldn't be alone."

She was worried about him. She knew emotional people were capable of all kinds of things.

She reached for his cup of tea, and handed it to him. He took it, sipped it, then replaced it on the coffee table. Brennan took hers, downed it, and carried both cups to the kitchen.

"Come on," she said gently, taking his hand, and pulling him off the couch. She led him to her bedroom, and sat down next to him on the bed.

"Stay here tonight, ok? And don't tell me you'll take the couch. You're staying right here."

"What about you?"

"I'm staying here until you fall asleep, then I'll most likely sleep on the couch."

They looked at each other for a moment, and he took her hand and squeezed it.

"Thanks Bones."

She leaned over and hugged him, feeling his go around her as well. They didn't let go, carrying it on longer than a normal hug. When they pulled apart, she noted that the sadness was still rampant in his glassy eyes, but there was a hint of something else as well, an emotion she was surprised to see there, considering the circumstances. Desire. Was she imagining that? She certainly felt it in herself.

Despite the situation, she found herself leaning closer to him, until their faces were almost touching and she could feel his shaky breath across her own lips. She was about to bridge what little distance was left between them, when she came to her senses. What was she doing? He was 

an emotional wreck, and she was taking advantage of his state. She knew full well that if she kissed him, it would lead to other things, things that shouldn't even be thought of right now. She pulled him to her in another hug, short this time, and stood up, sitting in the butterfly chair in the corner.

"Good night Booth." She watched as he pulled the blankets over him and closed his eyes.

"Good night Bones."

She sat for about an hour, in the dark, just thinking, about nothing in particular. She noted his even breathing and concluded that he was asleep. She watched him for awhile, not wanting to leave him just yet. Satisfied that he wouldn't wake up, she got up and crept out the door as quietly as she could.

She was down the hall when she caught the rustle of blankets. She made her way in to the bedroom to check on him. He was awake, staring straight ahead, seeing and yet, not seeing.

"Booth?" She stepped toward him.

"Just when I start drifting off, really getting to sleep, I hear him as they're leaving, I see him. It's like it keeps happening over and over again. I can't get it to stop." His voice cracked at the last sentence, and Brennan found herself sitting on the bed, then laying behind him, her arms wrapping around him.

"Just let yourself go for now, Booth. You need to sleep." She pulled him tightly to her, making sure he could feel her even breathing and steady heartbeat. "Just…shhhh."

She was awful at this and she knew it. She wanted him to feel better enough to sleep, and that selfish part of her knew that she needed to sleep too.

She felt his hand cover hers where it lay against him, and he tried to match her breathing. It worked and, in time, they were both asleep, Brennan hoping he'd feel even a bit better in the morning, and at the same time thinking that this wasn't how she'd pictured their first night together.

**A/N: Hope that wasn't too bad or disappointing or anything like that. Serious stuff isn't really my strength, so I'm hoping what I'm writing is acceptable. Let me know what you think, please. I'd really appreciate it!!**


	3. Busted

**A/N: I'm in shock from the amount of positive response to this fic!! It amazes me whenever I think of it, and I have you all to thank for that, so thank you!! Please continue to read and review, and let me know if I crash and burn with this fic. Hopefully that'll never happen, but it's me, so who knows? Enjoy!!**

**Chapter 3:** **Busted**

Brennan woke up from a sound sleep by the buzzing of her alarm clock. It had been a long night. She estimated that she'd accumulated only about 3 hours of sleep total. She extricated herself carefully from Booth, who was sleeping fitfully next to her. He'd kept waking up through the night, plagued by nightmares or thoughts from the day's events; she couldn't be sure which it was, or if it was a combination of the two.

Thankfully, he didn't awaken, and she tiptoed around the room, gathering up clothes to change into for the day. She'd decided firmly that there was no way he was going into work that day. She'd deal with Cullen herself. Unfortunately, as tired as she was, she couldn't give herself the same break.

She crept to the bathroom to shower and change, letting her thoughts drift to how it had felt to have him in bed with her. Although she would have preferred different circumstances, the feeling of having another body next to her had been satisfying.

She emerged from the bathroom, dressed, and checked on him one last time before heading into the kitchen to have a quick breakfast before she headed for work. She had just poured herself a cup of coffee and sat down at the table when she heard him coming down the hall.

Her eyes met his as he entered the kitchen and sat across from her.

"You should stay in bed. You didn't sleep much last night." Try as she might, she couldn't hide the concern in her voice.

"Which means you didn't sleep either." He looked guilty as he said this, and ran a hand through his tousled hair. "I shouldn't have stayed."

"Yes, you should have. Don't worry about me. Here, have some coffee." She got up and got him a mug, which he took from her gratefully.

He stared into the mug, but didn't drink. "I keep thinking it was all a bad dream," he said. "Like I'll call over there like I always did, and talk to him. Go over there, and take him out for ice cream or to the zoo or something like that, like I used to." He bit his lip as he watched the stray tear fall into the mug.

She reached over and took his hand. "You're not going to work today. You're staying right here, and you're going to rest. I'll take care of Cullen. Are you gonna be all right while I'm at work?"

He nodded, not even protesting that she wasn't allowing him to go to work.

"You're sure?"

Another nod.

"If you need anything, call me. Please." She was worried about leaving him alone, although she felt she was being slightly irrational. She'd had her own bad dream, involving him leaving for Alaska without even telling her. Perhaps it was part of the reason she was reluctant to leave him.

She squeezed his hand, standing, and leaving for the day.

When she arrived at the lab after stopping to speak with Cullen, she walked around in a sort of daze, which Angela Montenegro immediately picked up on, following her into her office, and shutting the door behind her.

"Sweetie, what's up? Something's not right." She looked concerned; her face the mirror image of Brennan's earlier.

Brennan sighed. She'd apparently left her mind and thoughts at her apartment with Booth. All morning, she'd kept thinking of how he was doing, wondering if it be ridiculous if she were to call him every so often to check up on him.

"It's nothing, Angela." She wasn't sure how Booth would feel if she explained to Angela what had happened.

"Sorry, sweetie, that's not gonna fly. I know something's wrong. I can tell just by looking at you." She reached out and put her hand on Brennan's arm. "Please talk to me. Maybe I can help."

"I don't think you can." Brennan looked at her sadly, then launched into the whole story from last night when Booth had appeared at her door, to her dream, and, finally, to the moment Angela had entered her office.

Angela gave her a tight hug. "I'm proud of you. You were there when he needed you."

"I messed the whole thing up. I had no idea what I was doing."

"You did perfectly, sweetie; you did everything right."

"I felt silly."

"It doesn't matter how _you_ feel, Bren. What's important is how you made Booth feel. And I think you helped, more than you realize. Give yourself more credit. He obviously did. He wouldn't have come to you if he thought you wouldn't help him, be there for him."

Brennan shrugged. "I suppose that's true."

"It is. Trust me." Angela gave her friend a little grin, then led her over to the couch.

"Do you really think he might move?"

"I don't know Ange. It was just a dream. But, when he mentioned it last night, I thought my heart had stopped. I couldn't breathe. Honestly, I don't know what I'd do without him."

Angela looked at her sadly. She had always wanted Brennan to admit to her that she had feelings for her partner, but not like this. It was supposed to be a happy admission, not a sad one.

"Would you stop him?" she asked.

"How could I? Parker is his life. If he decided to move, it wouldn't be my place to say anything. Except good-bye, I suppose."

"Well, we're getting ahead of ourselves," Angela said, trying to lighten the mood. "Now, tell me about what it was like to be in the same bed."

Brennan had to smile at that. She knew what Angela was trying to do.

"It was…nice."

"That's it?! Just nice?"

"Yea, neither of us got much sleep."

Angela nodded. "I suppose not. Although not for the reason I would have preferred." She grinned. "You ready to work now? There's a skeleton from Limbo with your name on it." Brennan nodded, and moved out of her office where Zach was waiting with the skeleton.

After several hours, she couldn't take it any longer, and went back into her office to call him. She dialed the number with shaky fingers, wondering why they were shaky in the first place. Did she expect him to be at the airport? Or was she just nervous because it was him? Either way, she was being illogical. He wouldn't leave without telling her, and it was Booth. She had no reason to be nervous. Never mind that her not so bad dream from the night before last kept popping into her head.

He picked up on the third ring. He had been sleeping, she could hear it in his voice.

"Hi, I was just checking on you."

"You were?" He yawned in the middle of the short sentence, further confirming her thoughts that she'd awoken him.

"Yes, is that…ok?"

"Yea, I'm just surprised, is all."

"Why?"

"Because…I know you're busy."

"I'm not _that _busy. Besides, I was worried about you. I wanted to make sure you were all right and that you were still here." She clapped a hand over her mouth. She hadn't meant to say that. It 

carried an implication she didn't want to deal with. She didn't want him to know her preoccupation with him leaving.

"I'm ok. I was just trying to get some sleep."

"And have you? Been sleeping?"

"It comes and goes."

"Good. I'm going to leave as soon as I can, and I'll bring us back some dinner."

"I'm not hungry, Bones."

"Too bad. You're eating." She put a tone of finality in her voice so he wouldn't argue. Although, now that she thought about it, he hadn't argued with her thus far, which was very unlike him. He seemed to have lost that fighting spark he'd always possessed before.

"All right, Bones, if you say so."

"I'll see you this evening then. Feel free to read anything on my shelves if you need something to do."

She hung up the phone, and tried to write up her report on the skeleton she'd just finished examining.

She was out of the lab at 5 on the dot, leaving a very surprised Hodgins and Zach in her wake. She usually stayed later than any of them. Angela only smiled reassuringly and gave Brennan a hug. Hodgins and Zach glanced at each other. Angela definitely knew something they didn't.

Brennan stopped on the way home to pick up some Thai food, then drove to her apartment. She hoped he was asleep. He'd looked awful that morning. In a sexy kind of way. She shook her head to clear out that last thought. No, no, not sexy, just awful. Tired, beaten down emotionally, and, yet he'd made it look good. She shook her head again. No, no , no! Even if thinking like that was ok, which it wasn't, she shouldn't be thinking it now. Now was not the time. She cursed the erotic dream she'd had; it had been that dream that had started her mind thinking about him like that.

She parked in the lot, and made her way to her apartment with the food. She juggled everything in her hands as she unlocked the door. She supposed she hadn't needed to lock it with Booth there, but it was habit.

"Booth?" She said his name quietly, in case he was sleeping. No reply. She checked her bedroom. No sign of him. And he wasn't in the bathroom, or the living room, or the kitchen. For a frightening moment, she thought he had actually left, but then she recalled seeing his car when she'd arrived minutes ago. Then she saw the light on under the door in her office.

She opened it, and there he was, in front of her computer, reading something. Her novel.

"Booth?" He jumped a little at the sound of her voice.

"You shouldn't be reading my novel. I have plenty of books out in the living room." She wanted to be angrier; she'd always been against him reading her novels before they were published, but she couldn't be mad at him; not now.

"No offense, Bones, but all your books are boring." He still had his eyes on the screen, talking to her but not really paying attention to the conversation. She watched as his face took on a strange 

look; one she wasn't familiar with, a mixture of surprise, disbelief, and something else she couldn't quite put her finger on.

"What is it?" she asked, looking over his shoulder to see what had caused him to look like that. When she saw what it was, her eyes widened, and her cheeks flushed. He had been reading the sex scene she'd written the other night, and it was with a feeling of horror that she noticed that even though she'd rewritten the entire scene, there was still one place that she'd still typed out the wrong names.

**A/N: Well, it's late so I'm stopping here. I hope you liked it! Let me know what you thought. Input is always welcome and appreciated. Thank you!!**


	4. feel

**A/N: Ok, I'm officially a review-whore!! Ashamed? No way! They work on me like a charm, inciting me to update sooner! Just a note to all my wonderful readers; bear with me on plot, please. Everything that happens in this fic happens for a reason; at least most of it, so just stick with it. Enjoy!!**

**Chapter 4: Feel**

Her first thought was to just shut her computer off, or unplug it, consequences be damned. However, she thought this an exercise in futility because the damage had already been done.

He looked up at her, face blank, pointing at the screen.

She decided to play it casual; hoping the flush in her cheeks wasn't too obvious.

"It was 2 a.m. I couldn't sleep, so I decided to write. Clearly, some part of my mind was still thinking about the case we were working on, and I mistyped."

"Clearly," he repeated her word in a monotone, his eyes not leaving hers. She was suddenly aware, again, of how tired and defeated he looked. The spark had left his eyes, and neither his voice nor his eyes held any emotion. Even the look on his face at first reading the scene had vanished. It had been a reaction, nothing more.

"You should get some rest." She was desperate to change the subject.

"I suppose so." He ran a hand over his face and returned his gaze to her computer screen, staring, no doubt, at their names, stuck in the sentence amongst the phrases hard fucking and screaming orgasm.

After a moment, he shut down her computer, and walked slowly into her living room, where he plunked himself on her couch. She followed him, hoping he wouldn't feel the need to discuss the issue any further.

"Are you all right?" she asked.

"Bones, do you know what it's like not to feel?"

She looked at him, confused, trying to see the meaning of his words in his eyes. She couldn't. They were dull, blank.

"What?"

"To not feel anything. Like you're dead on the inside, do you know what that's like?"

She nodded slowly. She did know that feeling.

"I thought you might. I haven't felt like myself since the other day. I'm not sure I will again, and that scares me, Bones." It scared her too, although she wouldn't admit it to him.

"I don't feel anything, not really. I react, like I did at your computer, but I didn't really _feel _anything."

Brennan didn't reply. She thought about what Angela would do. She heard her friend's voice clearly in her head. _Lame is good, Bren. Trust me. The sillier you feel, the better you're doing. Cheese it up girl!_ She frowned at the expression mental Angela had used, but she still got the drift. She moved closer to him and took his hand in hers, placing it over her heart.

"Can you feel that?" He nodded. Her heartbeat was fast. She moved his hand over his own heart. It, too, was beating fast. "Feel that too?" He nodded again.

"So you can still feel Booth. My heart's beating, so is yours. We're alive. And as long as we're alive; we can't give up, neither of us."

"You'll help me get him back?" She caught a glimmer of his old self in his eyes as he said this.

"Yes. One way or another."

"Bones, I…" he didn't finish his sentence, just hugged her tightly. She returned it, thinking that perhaps Angela was right; she was doing everything right, no matter how silly it seemed to her.

They pulled apart, and whether it was a lapse in judgment or the heat of the moment, she gently placed her lips over his. And with the simple contact, all the thoughts she had had of him over the past few days came rushing over her like a tidal wave; a force of nature that she was powerless to stop.

She parted her lips and ran her tongue across his, slightly surprised when his mouth opened to her. When she broke the kiss, she met his eyes, trying to read his reaction. She couldn't tell anything.

"Booth-…" She began an apology, knowing that this was probably the last thing he wanted, but he cut her off with a finger to her lips, shhing her.

"No, Bones, don't say anything." It was the most he'd felt in days. Some emotion other than depression and hopelessness. And now, he wanted more of it. It just felt so nice to feel something, to feel _her_. He fought the urge to continue wallowing in self-pity, but it was a losing battle.

He put a hand behind her head, gently pushing her closer to him, and this time he kissed her. It was long, slow, and deep. Brennan felt things in that kiss that she hadn't been able to see in his eyes or hear in his voice. There was still sadness behind it, but the overall meaning was clear. He wanted this. And it was that revelation that made her pull away, stand up, take his hand, and lead him down the hall to her bedroom.

Once she shut the door, she looked at him, standing a ways away from her in the darkened room, the streetlight filtering in through the blind, the weak light casting the room in heavy shadow. "Booth, I don't know what I'm doing. I must be insane. I'm sorry. I'm gonna go back to the 

couch. You get some sleep." She made to leave when she felt a gentle pressure on her arm. She looked down to see his hand lightly gripping her, keeping her from going.

"Stay with me," he said, looking at her. She was tempted to ask in what capacity. Despite what his kiss had told her, the situation wasn't appropriate and although she had to admit to herself that she wanted him, it just didn't seem like the right time.

"I need to feel Bones," he told her, stepping closer to her. "Please."

She closed her eyes. Despite what he thought, she wasn't the answer for him right now. Or was she? Clearly, their contact made him feel the same way it made her feel, and he wanted more of that. But, would he regret it in the morning? Would she?

She thought for a moment, then came to the conclusion that right now she didn't care. She wanted to help him, and if this was what he needed, then she'd give it to him. Plus, it was something she wanted as well.

She gave in to him then, putting her arms around him, and pulling him against her, her mouth finding his in the dark.

**A/N: Yes, I could go on, I know, and this is a little shorter than I think I'd like, but I'm tired and if I keep going, it's going to be ultra long, and I'll be up all night! Also, I really, really, do not like the way this chap turned out. Hopefully it was acceptable or at least tolerable to you all. Let me know what you think! Thank you!!**


	5. Whispers in the Dark

**A/N: All right, I've put it off long enough. Time to update! And yes, I was putting it off on purpose. I'm really unsure of myself, more so than usual, when it comes to writing this kind of stuff. So please, PLEASE, let me know what you thought…unless you thought it was bad, in which case, don't say anything, cause it'll make me cry. I'm still stalling, so I'm gonna shut up now, and just get started. Enjoy!!**

**Chapter 5: Whispers in the Dark**

She pulled away from him, and crossed to her nightstand, turning the lamp on, casting a dim light throughout the room. She turned back to face him, her eyes searching his, looking for even a shred of doubt in their depths. She found none.

She went back to him slowly, her body quivering with…fear? Maybe anticipation? Or perhaps a bit of both. When she was close enough, she captured his mouth in another kiss, and when it was broken, she noted that his breath was uneven, rather like her own. She felt his hands on the back of her head, fingers running through her hair before moving to her face.

It was as though he was trying to convince himself that she was there in front of him, that she was for real and not some figment of his imagination. As his fingers ran over her mouth, she placed a feather light kiss on each one. She felt his hands move down her throat to the collar of her top, then down her sides.

She became aware that, while he was doing this, her own arms had stayed glued to her sides. She moved them up to his shoulders and wrapped them around his neck, her fingers lightly caressing the short hair at the back of his head.

His hands paused at the bottom of her top, and she heard him swallow. With shaking fingers, he slowly pulled it up, and she removed her arms from around him so it could be brought over her head.

As the cool air in the room hit her, she became suddenly aware that she was topless, and wasn't wearing a bra. This brought about a feeling of self consciousness entirely foreign to her and she quickly covered herself with her hands.

His tongue darted out to briefly to wet his lips and he looked at her. "Bones, it's ok, it's me."

"I know." She didn't move her arms.

"So, it's all right."

"No it's not."

"Why?"

"Because it's you," she said quietly, meeting his eyes. He put a hand on each of her arms, and gently pulled them away from her chest. She could feel his hands trembling where they touched her skin, and his nervousness surprised her. She averted her eyes, looking at anything but him as he stood back a bit and took her in.

"Look at me. Please." She obeyed, still embarrassed, the flush still evident in her cheeks.

"You're beautiful. Just beautiful. Never doubt that."

She felt her eyes get glassy at his statement, and stepped back to him. Her mouth wanted him again. Ever since that first kiss, the demand had always been there. The mouth to mouth contact was always so fresh and satisfying, she couldn't imagine ever having enough. She put her lips 

over his once more, pulling him to her. She wanted to close her eyes, but she fought the urge. She wanted to see him in every moment, every reaction, everything.

She deepened the kiss slowly, opening her mouth and running her tongue along his lips until he opened his mouth and she felt his tongue against hers. His hands moved down her sides to rest on her hips, and she felt the surge of electricity go through her entire body, beginning from where their mouths were joined, down to her feet, and leaving small fires in its wake until her entire body was enflamed.

She broke the kiss, her teeth pulling gently at his lower lip as she withdrew. His hands continued their exploration of her body, caressing her bare shoulders and arms, then, ever so softly cupping her breasts.

She hissed in a quiet breath as his fingers brushed over her nipples, and then they were gone, continuing their journey down her torso, running over the soft skin of her belly and around to her back, just feeling her, becoming accustomed to her skin and her body.

She stopped him, her hands going over his and setting them away from her. He glanced at her briefly, a question in his eyes. She answered it by pulling at his own shirt, bringing it over his head, and lightly tossing it in the corner where her own lay. There was no need to talk. 

Communication was happening solely through the eyes and touch. She then began to copy his actions, familiarizing herself with him.

She did this one handed, however, keeping her other hand clasped firmly in his, giving it a reassuring squeeze when she felt him shudder or tremble beneath her touch. He did the same to her when he felt her breath shake or saw the beginnings of nervousness or self-consciousness in her eyes.

She traced the line of his jaw with her fingers and followed it with her tongue, noting how his eyes shut and his breath hitched momentarily in his throat. She gave his hand a squeeze and continued the pattern down his neck to his clavicle, then following it to the other side.

She tried not to let any scientific thoughts invade her mind as she felt the bone beneath the skin and flesh. She wasn't Dr. Brennan the scientist tonight; she was Temperance Brennan the woman. It was an important distinction. She needed to keep the two aspects separate. To feel, rather than think.

She brought her mouth to his chest, planting kisses everywhere her fingers touched. She roamed over his abdominal muscles and then brought her hand around to his back, caressing him softly, tracing the line of a scar whenever her fingers touched raised flesh. Finished with her 

exploration, her mouth sought his again, this time moving him slowly backward to her bed. She leaned into him, easing him down onto it, her hand still holding tightly to his like a lifeline.

He let go of her hand for a moment, his hands going to her hips and the waist of her pants. He slowly pulled them off her hips, pulling them down to her knees, where she kicked them off to the floor.

Moments later, she was kicking her panties to the floor, and sucking in her breath when he caressed the skin between her thighs, never breaking eye contact. She struggled to keep her eyes open as the sensations bombarded her brain. She managed well enough, until she felt his fingers enter her moist center.

She snapped them shut and let out a shaky breath that ended in a whimpering moan. As soon as the sound escaped her she felt his other hand grab her own. A simple touch, and yet it meant so much.

This initial sound melted into many more as his fingers probed inside her, then withdrew and began stroking her sensitive nub. She let loose a cross between a moan and a groan, instinctively moving her hips into him, feeling his hand squeezing hers throughout.

She felt his mouth on her breast, sucking gently on the nipple for a time, before giving the same attention to its twin, the one he'd just left feeling cold when bereft of his warm mouth.

When his fingers moved out of her, her eyelids fluttered open, and caught his. She rolled off him to the other side of the bed, pulling him with her until he was looking down at her, her head nestled comfortably against the pillow. The instant she'd heard herself moan, she had come to the realization that she wanted to hear him, wanted him to make those same sounds.

She followed his earlier example, relieving him of his own pants and boxers, which joined her clothing on the floor at the foot of the bed. Giving his hand a light squeeze as she felt a nervous tremor run through him, she brought her other hand down his stomach to the hardness that lay between his legs.

She kept eye contact as he had done with her. Although sorely tempted to look, she thought eye contact was the most important aspect of their coupling. It kept them connected. It let him know that she was there for him, in every possible way.

She had heard someone, she couldn't recall who, say that the eyes were the window to the soul. She had scoffed at it; it made no sense. The scientist in her had disregarded it instantly. But, the woman in her realized now that the words had some substance.

She wasn't too familiar with the concept of 'souls' or believed they existed, but if they did, she was looking at Seeley Booth's, unadulterated and bared before her, as surely as she was lying beneath him at this moment.

She stroked him running her hand up and down his length, delighting in the sounds that came from his throat, reaching her ears. Even when his own eyes closed, she kept hers open, watching his face, his reaction to what she was doing to him. It was a nice feeling, and she could only hope that she was making him forget about his troubles, even if only for a short time.

She continued her ministrations until she felt his hand grip her wrist, moving it away from him. She studied him and concluded, based on his facial expression and action, that he was close. A shudder went through her. This was it. She felt one go through him as well, a reaction to her own, perhaps, and each gripped the other's hand tighter.

He looked into her eyes, silently asking her if she wanted to stop. She met his gaze and put her other hand around him once again, this time guiding him to her entrance. For the first time in what felt like an eternity, his lips met hers, and as their mouths connected, he slid himself inside her, their moans drowning in their kiss.

She kept her eyes locked with his, but every time she felt him thrust inside her, her eyes shut of their own accord. Giving up for the moment, she let the darkness envelop her and just felt him moving on top her, her own hips in perfect rhythm with his, hearing his groans and her name coming from his lips. Never had she thought her name sounded as beautiful as it did when it came from him in this fashion.

She also heard herself urging him on quietly, growing louder, building up to a crescendo she hadn't anticipated wherein his name came screaming from her throat, and she felt herself clench tightly around him, pulling him over the edge into complete and utter bliss along with her, squeezing his hand so tight her knuckles turned white.

As she came crashing down, she forced her eyes open and looked at him. He had tears running down his cheeks, and he was looking at her as well. She realized then, that she too had tears in the corners of her eyes.

She squeezed them shut and opened them again, feeling the salty taste of them hit her mouth as they followed a path down her face. They looked at each other's teary eyes for a moment and then their mouths came together with a force close to that of their joint orgasm.

She felt him collapse against her, feeling a certain comfort in the weight of his body on top of her. He lay there for a moment, and she caressed his face, running her hand lazily through his 

hair, damp from his exertions. She felt his hand go to her own face, his fingers tracing a pattern across her forehead, cheeks, lips, and chin.

After a time, he shifted to pull out of her, but she stopped him, her hand placed firmly on his back to keep him from moving.

"Not yet," she whispered. Her voice came out husky and choked, and she realized she was thirsty. She wouldn't get up for anything, though. She didn't think she'd ever want to get up.

She let go of his hand, and wrapped both her arms around him, holding him to her. His eyes had closed and he nuzzled against her, lightly kissing her shoulder.

She had made up her mind that she was going to take care of this whole thing. Do whatever was in her power to do. She knew that his pain was going to come back, that it was just temporarily in hiding. She didn't want to see him like that anymore, the way he'd been when he'd first shown up at her door that night.

She took a deep breath, and cleared her throat, speaking in a quiet whisper that he wouldn't have been able to hear if he hadn't been so close.

"I'm going to talk with a lawyer tomorrow, see what we can do."

"I can do it. You don't have to."

"I promised I'd help you. I want to do this. You don't have to do it all alone. I want you to concentrate on your mental and emotional states for now. Leave this to me. I'll talk to Caroline. There's got to be something."

At the mention of Caroline, his eyes opened and his brow furrowed slightly. "She's on vacation. Tahiti."

"Well, then I'll talk to Amy."

"She moved. She's practicing down south somewhere."

Brennan frowned, running through her mental database of the lawyers she knew. None she could come up with would want to help her. She seemed to put off every lawyer she'd ever been in contact with. But she was determined. This was another way she could help Booth, and she was 

going to do it one way or another. Then another name came to her mind. Someone who might help. She nodded to herself. It was the only other option she could think of when it came to legal advice.

Mind made up, she engaged him in yet another kiss, long and sweet. After they parted, she allowed him to move off her, feeling strangely empty as he left her, taking the warmth of his body with him.

She curled into him after he'd gotten comfortable, seeking out that warmth. She found his hand again, giving it a last squeeze before closing her eyes, the image of him above her, inside of her, burned on her retinas, his cry as he came inside her echoing wonderfully in her ears.

**A/N: There it is! How was it?? Despite my earlier misgivings, I'm actually quite pleased with this. I worked so so hard and I hope that came out in my writing. Let me know what you thought PLEASE!! I'd appreciate it more than words can express. I wanted to get a certain mood across and emphasize the emotions throughout, and I hope I did that. Thank you!!**


	6. legal advice

**A/N: So, it's been awhile; I'm sorry I haven't updated or responded to reviews!! But here I am updating, so it's all good, right? Thank you so much for the comments on the last chap. They meant a lot. I was really nervous about what you all would think. Enjoy!!**

**Chapter 6: legal advice**

The next morning, Brennan awoke slowly to the feeling of Booth's arms around her and his steady breathing on her neck. After he'd fallen asleep last night, she had remained awake; waiting until she was certain he wouldn't wake up before allowing herself to sleep. She'd half expected to wake up that morning feeling some semblance of regret or doubt. To her surprise, she felt neither.

In contrast, she felt perfectly at peace; happy even. She snuggled closer to him, not wanting to get out of the warm bed just yet. That was, of course, until she looked at her bedside clock. It 

was late morning. With a quiet groan, she grabbed her cell phone from the table and turned it on. She had two messages from Angela, and one from Cam. Oh, why couldn't she just be lazy and stay in bed today? She carefully removed herself from Booth's embrace, crossing to her closet and throwing on a robe. She then went out into the kitchen to make coffee and call them back.

She called Cam first, explaining that she had an important personal matter to deal with, not willing to divulge any more than that. Frankly, it wasn't any of Cam's business. Next, she called Angela.

"Sweetie, I was getting worried when you didn't show up for work. Is everything ok? Is Booth all right?"

"Everything's fine, Ange. I'm taking the day off. I have…things to do."

Angela nodded, understanding. "I think what you're doing for Booth is amazing. You're doing really well." Brennan smiled at the assurance.

"Thanks. I just hope it all turns out all right."

"Me too, sweetie. Me too." They hung up.

Brennan sat down at the table with a cup of coffee, and sipped it slowly, thinking over her day's activities. She felt hands on her shoulders and a gentle kiss on the top of her head. She moved her own hand to cover his, and smiled at his sleep filled 'good morning.'

"How did you sleep?" she asked.

"Much better than the night before." She moved to get up and get him a coffee cup, but he gently pushed her back down and got it himself. He sat down across from her and ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm going home today. To get my stuff. I'd like to come back here though, if you don't mind." He looked down as he said it, staring into the mug.

Brennan thought this over. "I will stop by and pick up your things. I'm going to be out anyway. You can stay here and relax." She said it causally, but she was concerned that after the progress he'd made, it would all vanish once he set foot in his home, and she figured there would be a message from Rebecca as well.

Coffee finished, she stood up and headed for the bathroom to shower, pausing when she felt his hand cover her own. She looked back at him for a moment, then turned and continued down the hallway, Booth in tow.

Emerging from the bathroom after a nice long shower and a speedier repeat of last night, Brennan picked out clothes for the day, dropping her towel and getting dressed, feeling Booth's eyes on her, but no longer feeling the self-consciousness she'd experienced the night before.

"Thank you for this, Bones. It means so much; I can't even put it into words."

She paused from buttoning up her shirt, and smiled gently at him, telling him what she thought.

"I would do anything, _anything_ to keep you from being the way you were the other night."

He came over to her then, wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in for a kiss. She pressed herself against his chest; her hands went to his waist, her thumbs hooking the towel around his waist. When they pulled apart, she grinned up at him.

"Throw your clothes in the wash before you get dressed, ok? You have been wearing them 2 days in a row, after all." He playfully swatted her shoulder, but nodded.

She turned to go, despite the fact that she wanted to stay with him. It made it even harder to leave him knowing that he'd be spending the remainder of the morning in that towel.

"I'll call you before I come back here, ok?" she said as she grabbed her purse from the table by the door.

"Ok," he replied simply, giving her a wave and a smile that melted her heart, and cheered her somewhat. The last couple of days, smiles had been a rarity. She shut the door behind her, and went out to her car.

She stopped first at Booth's to get some clothes and things together for him. She opened the door with her spare key, stopping at the threshold and imagining the scene that had taken place earlier. She shook her head, and stepped in. She paused as she noticed the blinking light on the answering machine, and she hit the play button.

Rebecca's voice filled the room, saying that they had gotten there safely and that Parker was doing all right. A man's voice could be heard telling Rebecca to let Parker say hi. Rebecca's 

voice became muffled as she had apparently held her hand over the receiver. Brennan could vaguely make out the words 'not a good idea right now'. The man responded and then the phone was transferred and Parker's small voice came on the line, telling about the plane trip, and his new bedroom. This was followed by a sad 'I miss you' and 'I love you Daddy' that tugged at Brennan's heart, making her all the more determined to succeed on her mission that day.

The machine beeped again after the phone had been hung up and Brennan went to Booth's bedroom to get a bag ready for him. She took her time going through his clothes, and superficially picking out things that she remembered him looking especially good in.

Once the bag was ready, she left, locking the door behind her, and getting back in her car to make the drive to the law firm. She knew that matters like this weren't the lawyer's specialty, but she had to know _something_.

Upon arriving, she stepped out of her car, and walked to the front door of the firm, her back straight and her nose slightly in the air. She stopped at the front desk. The receptionist there looked up. "Can I help you?"

"I need to speak with Tessa, please."

"Do you have an appointment?"

Brennan paused. "No, but she knows me. Dr. Temperance Brennan?"

The receptionist frowned, but reached for the phone on her desk. She dialed an extension.

"Hello. There's a Dr. Temperance Brennan here that says she needs to speak to you. Yes, I'll send her on back." She hung up the phone, and looked up at Brennan. "She'll see you. Second door on the right down that hall." She pointed, and Brennan made her way slowly to the door, pushing it open without knocking.

"Dr. Brennan." Tessa said without looking up from her computer.

"Tessa," Brennan acknowledged politely.

"Please, have a seat. What can I do for you?" She looked up from her screen, meeting Brennan's eyes.

Brennan explained the situation, not sure how the other woman would react.

When she finished, Tessa didn't say anything at first, but tapped a pen against her desk.

"So you want advice? Is that it?"

Brennan nodded. "Yes. I want to know if there's anything we can do to get Parker back."

"_We_?"

"Yes, we. We're working on this together."

"I have a question for you, Dr. Brennan. Who are you doing this for?"

Brennan paused at the question. "Excuse me?" In her mind, it was a ridiculous question. Of course, she was doing this for Booth and Parker. And because it was the right thing to do.

"Because I think that you're doing this for you. I think that you don't want him to go to Alaska, and leave you. If he does, you'll be without him, and you don't want that. So you're doing everything you possibly can to resolve this legally, so Parker can come back here, and Seeley won't have to relocate. It's incredibly selfish, Dr. Brennan. I won't be a part of that."

She smiled smugly, making Brennan's blood reach boiling point. "Frankly, I'm surprised he's trusting any of this to you. You seem like such a cold person, and I only met you briefly. I can't imagine what it's like to be around you all the time."

Brennan stood up from her chair and calmly walked around Tessa's desk. When she reached the other woman, her fist shot out and connected with Tessa's jaw. Her hand flew immediately to her jaw, and she looked up at Brennan in shock.

"You bitch! You're crazy! Get out of here or I'll call security!" She reached for the phone, picking up the receiver. Brennan knocked it out of her hand, and put her face close to Tessa's.

"I want information. Now."

"Too. Damn. Bad. If Seeley wants it, he can come see me. Now get out of here."

But Brennan wasn't through. "He has feelings for me, you know. And I have them for him. That's why I'm doing this. I want him to be able to be happy. With me. And I want Parker to be happy. You wouldn't know what that's like though. He never felt that way about you."

Tessa met her eyes, not backing down either. "You never saw us in bed Dr. Brennan. If you had, you wouldn't be saying such things." That smug smile returned to her face. "He'll never come as hard for you as he did for me."

Brennan couldn't remember being that angry in a long time. She balled her hand up in a fist once again and brought it to Tessa's face. There was a sickening crack, and Brennan shook her fist, surprised at the force that had been behind it. It was going to be sore for awhile. Then she turned on her heel, and strode from the room, not looking back.

She paused briefly at the receptionist's desk. "Tell her thank you from me," she said with a slight smirk of her own.

When she was back in her car, she took a deep breath. She had gotten nowhere. While punching Tessa had been extremely satisfying, she wasn't any closer to finding any helpful information. 

They'd have to this the long way. She pulled out of the parking lot, and made her way to the closest library to get some books.

**A/N: Ok, I think that's a good stopping place. What did you think? As always, please R&R!! Thank you!!**


	7. realizations

**A/N: I'm back! It's all good. Please R&R and above all, enjoy!**

**Chapter 7: realizations**

As Brennan drove to the library, she replayed the scene in Tessa's office over and over again in her head, in slow motion. What on earth had made her act like that? Obviously, Tessa's comments had gotten to her, but her reaction hadn't gotten her anywhere, certainly.

Was she reacting to the fact that Tessa made a valid point? Was she doing this for herself, deep down? She shrugged that thought out of her mind. No, no, she was doing it for Booth and Parker. If the end result was positive for her as well, then that was a bonus.

She then turned to the possible repercussions of her actions. Surely Tessa would be calling the police. Although, she could have done that while Brennan was still in her office, called security like she'd threatened to. Brennan's brow creased with worry.

If she got arrested, how would that help Booth? It wouldn't. It'd only make things worse. On the other hand, she had something on Tessa too. Her behavior had been anything but professional, and Brennan could take action against that. They'd bring each other down.

Brennan knew Tessa wasn't stupid. She'd keep her mouth shut about the whole thing; just like Brennan intended to do. Booth needn't know which lawyer she'd visited. He hadn't asked. He trusted her. She sighed, and her thoughts turned again to Tessa's statements. Was there a hint of truth in them?

She felt the impending feeling of doubt and struggled against it. She had known him for years before they were together. She had no reason to feel doubt. She stayed in her car for awhile longer after she'd parked at the library, pulling herself together. Once all Tessa-encounter related thoughts were banished from her mind, she got out of the car, and headed inside.

When she came out again, a stack of thick heavy books in her arms, it was early evening. She lugged the books over to the car, shoved them into the passenger seat, and slid behind the wheel. When she arrived home, she juggled the books, Booth's bag, and her own purse, managing to open her door without too much trouble.

She found him on the couch, asleep, one of her novels on the coffee table next to him. She found herself smiling, and she gently placed their bags on the coffee table and the books on the kitchen counter, then busied herself in the kitchen making dinner.

As she was standing in front of the stove, she felt his arms snake around her and a gentle kiss on her ear. She let a satisfied sigh escape her lips, and turned her head to kiss him. When they broke apart, he asked her quietly, "How did it go today?"

She hesitated, wondering what to tell him. She didn't want to lie, but the truth might make things more complicated. In the end, she settled for the truth but not the whole truth.

"I didn't get anything helpful, so I stopped by the library and got some books. We're going to research this ourselves; come up with a plan."

"Thank you." The two little words carried a lot of meaning, and Brennan shut the fire off the stove, and stepped over to the sink with the pan of water and pasta. She drained it, and after all was finished, they sat down to eat.

"How are you feeling?" she asked as they were clearing the table.

"Better." She peered carefully at him, checking his eyes for the truth in his response.

"Honestly, Bones, I'm feeling a lot better. Just knowing that we're going to do something helps. I feel more like myself than I have since…since it happened." He moved over to her and wrapped her in a hug.

"I'm sorry Bones," he said after a moment.

"For what?" she asked, surprised at his statement.

"For being worthless these last couple days. I shouldn't have let it get to me like it did. I let you do everything, and I should have been helping out."

"Don't be sorry. You had a perfectly good reason to act the way you did. It was a natural response. And I'm glad to do everything I'm doing. I want to help." She leaned her head against him and closed her eyes, just savoring their contact.

"You're my best friend Bones," she heard him whisper, and it made her smile. She pulled away from him slightly, then, the question that had been lurking in her mind all afternoon finally pushing its way out of her mouth.

"Booth, about last night…" she stopped.

"What about it?"

"Was it just a one-time thing?"

"Do you want it to be?" He couldn't hide the disappointment from his face, and it tore at her heart. She was quick to reassure him.

"No, I don't want it to be, but I want to know what you want. I mean, I know you were hurting last night, and now that you feel better…" she trailed off again.

"Bones, trust me when I say that I don't want any experience with you to be a one-time thing. Ever. Yes, our first time came about as a result of what happened to me, but now we can have other times for other reasons. I want this to go on for as long as you'll have me. Ok?"

She had put her head down as he said this, the sheer emotion of his words affecting her. He put his fingers under her chin and tilted it up. She continued to avert her eyes.

"Bones, look at me. I need to know you know." Finally, she looked up at him, understanding and the beginnings of tears glistening in her eyes.

"All right. Now, let's get crackin' on these, huh?" He grabbed some of the books and moved them over to the coffee table, sitting down on the couch, Brennan joining him. As she picked up the top book of the stack, she felt him looking at her hand, the bruises already starting to show.

"What happened to your hand?" He looked worried.

"It's nothing. I hit it against something hard. I don't even remember." She shrugged it off as unimportant.

"If you say so." They turned to the books and became engrossed in their research. It was late when Brennan thought to glance at the clock. She tugged at his sleeve.

"Booth, it's late. Let's go to bed." It felt so odd, saying 'let's'. Odd, but also good.

He ran a hand tiredly over his face. "Did you find anything that could be useful?"

She shook her head. "No, did you?"

"Not yet. Hell, I couldn't understand most of it. But, I suppose these things take time." He stood up and stretched, taking her hand in his and pulling her up alongside him. Together they made their way down the hall, him pulling her along.

She removed her hand from his, and wrapped her arms around his waist, and pressed herself up against him, still walking. This slowed them down considerably, and he turned his head as far as he could, and gave her a questioning look.

"We're never going to get there at this rate."

He was smiling though, and so was she. She was feeling quite playful, and she wasn't sure why. Maybe it was his earlier reassurance or the fact that she felt really tired. Either way, it was a different feeling, and not a bad one at all.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" she asked, biting her lower lip as she grinned at him.

"You'll see," he said with raised eyebrows. She let a giggle escape her at his expression, and replied, "If you thought this was slowing us down, how about this?"And with that, she moved her arms up around his neck and jumped up, locking her legs around his waist.

"Whoa, Bones!" He was startled, clearly, but then he started laughing. She rested her head against him said, "Well, let's go! I haven't got all night!" He shook his head and they continued on their way to her bedroom.

Over the course of the next couple of days, they spent their evenings doing research on her couch. On the fourth day of this, he went back to his apartment to gather some more things. He didn't want to stay at his own place while they were still solving this, and she didn't want him to either. She went with him just in case, but he was ok. He even listened to the message from Rebecca and Parker.

"Booth? Are you all right?" she asked, a hand on his shoulder as he trembled at his son's voice on the machine. He sniffed and ran his arm over his eyes before turning to her.

"Yea, Bones, I'm ok. We're gonna get him back." She nodded, and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. He packed another bag, and they went back to her apartment.

The next couple of weeks were busy ones. They had two cases back to back, and as a result, didn't have as much time as Brennan would have liked to research. The going was slow. There were several things in the books, jargon and technical language, that even she didn't quite understand.

Early one morning, she found herself awake, thinking to herself about an issue that had been gnawing at her for the last couple weeks. Something she'd been forgetting since the night Booth had shown up at her door. It wasn't like her to forget, and she couldn't believe she'd been so stupid.

She could tell herself it was because of the sudden change in routine, the torrent of emotions and the disruption of her usual schedule, but they would just be excuses. It was her responsibility ultimately; she'd always thought so, and she'd messed it up.

She bit her lip to keep from waking up the man fast asleep beside her, and made her way into her living room, where she'd left her cell phone. She looked at the clock on her stereo. 4:30 am. It 

was early, but Angela would understand. She couldn't deny the possibility any longer. It would be pointless to try. With shaky fingers, she dialed her friend's number.

Angela yawned into the phone as she picked up. "Hello?"

"Ange, it's me."

Angela was instantly awake, the time of the call and Brennan's tone alerting her that something was wrong.

"What is it sweetie? Is everything ok?"

Brennan took a deep breath, and said quietly, so Booth wouldn't overhear in case he'd woken up.

"Ange, I'm late."

**A/N: Ok, so yea, this is an angsty fic, or that's what I'm aiming for, and it's gonna get a bit heavier from here on out, so consider this a fair warning! Please drop me a line! Thanks!!**


	8. decisions

**A/N: I'm back!! I have decided to push on with this after much internal debate. Particularly after I noticed how many have put this on their story alert list! It's crazy, but in a good way! Therefore, please remember first and foremost that this is a STORY!! No flames, pretty please. Respect is always important. I understand not everyone is going to like this, so if you don't, then please just don't read it. Also, we might venture into OOC territory, but this fic is a product of my imagination and this is the plot it thought up, and I'm sticking to it, so what else can I say? Ok, I'm done now. Enjoy!!**

**Chapter 8: decisions**

Brennan met Angela at the Jeffersonian. She hadn't wanted to say much more over the phone, paranoid that Booth would hear. They had instead agreed to meet at the lab and Angela had promised to pick up the test on the way.

She had hung up the phone and moved to the bathroom as silently as possible to shower and dress, hoping that she could slip out of her apartment without being noticed by Booth. It was still early and she figured he wouldn't wake up for about another 45 minutes or so.

She was wrong, however, as he caught her right when her hand was on the doorknob to leave.

"Bones?"

"Just leaving a bit early to get some work done." She didn't have to fish for the excuse. It was something she'd do.

"It's not even 6 yet."

She shrugged. "I didn't even notice the time. There are eggs and toast for breakfast." She came back to him and kissed him good-bye, feeling oddly domestic as she did. He kissed her back, slight confusion written into his features.

"I knew you were a workaholic, Bones, but geez."

"I know. It's just that I have only a little bit of paperwork left on this one skeleton, and it'll gnaw at me until it's finished. I just figured better sooner than later."

She was talking at a faster speed now, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear, and hoping that he wouldn't notice her rate of speaking and the slight shake to her fingers. She was nervous about the impending test, and wanted to get it over with.

He nodded. "All right. Want me to stop by later? We can go to lunch."

"That sounds good. I'll see you then." She gave him a little wave, and left, shutting the door behind her and leaning against it with a sigh, having no idea that he was doing the same thing on the other side.

When she arrived at work, Angela was waiting in her office, holding a bag containing the test. Brennan silently thanked her friend for opting for a paper bag instead of a see-through plastic one. Angela always thought of those little things.

Angela stood up upon Brennan's entrance and engulfed her in huge hug. No words were exchanged. They moved as one out of the office to the restroom.

Back in Brennan's office, they sat in silence, Brennan in her desk chair, Angela on the couch. Angela looked at her friend sympathetically, not wanting to be the first to speak. Brennan, however, remained absorbed in her thoughts, and didn't speak.

Finally Angela couldn't stand the silence any longer. She cleared her throat and began quietly.

"I know I'm supposed to say 'congratulations' but somehow, I don't think that's what you want to hear; I'm at a bit of a loss."

There was a quiet knock on the door. Angela looked out. Zach was on the other side of the door, holding some papers. She went to the door, and opened it.

"What is it Zach?"

"I just have some papers here that need Dr. Brennan's attention. Angela grabbed the papers from his hands and shut the door in his face. Zach's face squished up in thought, then he turned away and went back to what he'd been doing.

Angela looked back at her friend after closing the door. Brennan returned the look sadly, the beginnings of tears forming at the corners of her eyes. Angela crossed the room in an instant and wrapped her in her arms, dropping the papers in the process. She could feel herself beginning to cry as well. Her friend's mental agony was just so palpable.

"What's going on?" Both women looked up to see Hodgins standing in the doorway, concern evident in his tone.

Angela swiped a hand across her eyes, and faced him.

"What do you want Jack?" she asked quietly, still feeling the emotion churning through Brennan.

"I just wanted to say that the test Dr. Brennan asked for is finished. I have the results whenever she wants to see them." He talked slowly, sensing the mood in the room. "Is everyone ok?"

"Everything's fine. Colin Farrell just got married. We're in mourning." Angela knew it was a flimsy excuse, but an excuse nonetheless.

"O…k." Jack looked at Brennan. Something was wrong with her, something that went deeper than Colin Farrell's nuptials.

Angela gazed at him with sad eyes. "Jack. Just go. Please." He nodded, and slowly backed out of the room.

She closed the door behind him, and turned back to Brennan.

"Sweetie, are you gonna be all right? Do you want to be alone?"

Brennan shook her head. Angela took her hand and led her to the couch. They sat down together, and Brennan finally began to talk.

"He's coming here to get me for lunch Ange. I can't see him when I'm like this."

"I'll take care of it. Are you going to tell him?" Angela asked, rubbing Brennan's back in slow circles.

Brennan shook her head. "He's got enough on his mind. I don't want to trouble him." She sighed. "I never wanted kids. I still don't." Angela wasn't sure if Brennan was speaking to her or to herself. She responded anyway.

"I know, I know. It'll be ok."

"No, it won't. I don't think I want this. In fact, I'm almost positive I don't."

"Sweetie…what are you saying?"

Instead of replying, Brennan went back to her desk and picked up the phone. She pulled a phone book out of a desk drawer, and thumbed through the yellow pages. She then dialed a number.

Angela wanted to find out what was going on, but noticed that the lab doors had opened, and Booth had come in. She hurried out of the office to intercept him.

"Hey, Angela," he greeted her with a smile, which she returned halfheartedly.

"Booth, what are you doing here?"

"I was just gonna pick up Bones for an early lunch. Is she around?" He tried to see around her into the office.

"She's way busy, Booth. We just got some new remains in, and Goodman says they're top priority. I think she's gonna have to take a raincheck."

Booth looked flustered for a moment. "Are you sure? Cause this morning when I talked to her, she said lunch sounded good."

"I'm sure she'll call you if she finds a minute. I need to get Hodgins and Zach so we can work. You should be getting back to your office!" She began ushering him back to the door. He looked back at her skeptically.

"Is everything all right?"

"Everything's fine Booth. You know us squints. New remains are like treasure around here. Have a good one!" She'd succeeded in getting him out the door, and gave him a wave before 

closing the glass doors behind him. He stood there for a moment, confused. Angela gave him a thumbs up and another smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

Booth shrugged, and headed back to his car. As soon as he had left the parking lot, Angela hurried back to Brennan's office.

Her friend was off the phone, and was back on the couch, her arms folded across her stomach. Her eyes were dry, but they looked unfocused, like she wasn't looking at anything.

"Bren?"

"Ange." She held out her arms, and Angela came over and they hugged again. When they pulled apart, Angela could tell a decision had been made. She was afraid to ask, but she forced the question out.

"Why the phone call?"

"I made an appointment for later this afternoon."

Angela closed her eyes, hoping it wasn't true, that she was hearing things.

"Where at?"

"The clinic on 4th."

Angela focused on not letting more tears fall from her eyes. Brennan needed her to be there for her right now.

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"Yes." Angela held out her hand and Brennan took it. Angela gave it a squeeze.

"Ok."

**A/N: All right, I'm stopping there. Hopefully, I'm keepin it interesting! Thanks for reading!!**


	9. plans

**A/N: I really don't know what to say, except sorry!! I've been feeling awful lately and real life is kicking me in the rear end, but I'm back and hopefully all will be better from here on out! Enjoy!!**

**Chapter 9: plans**

The time of Brennan's appointment drew near. Angela had stayed in her office the whole time, holding her hand and comforting her when need be. She had really hoped that her friend would have second thoughts and decide not to go through with it. She could see that Brennan was torn up about the whole thing.

Angela checked the clock for about the hundredth time.

"Sweetie, it's time to go. Are you sure about this?"

Brennan stood up and took a deep breath, but it came out shaky.

"No, I'm not sure about this." She walked to the door of her office and stepped out. Angela followed.

They headed for the front doors, keeping their eyes straight ahead, and ignoring the looks they knew they were getting from the people they passed. They made it to Angela's car, and made what Angela thought was the longest drive of her entire life.

They didn't talk. Brennan stared out the window, and Angela simply drove. When they arrived, they checked in at the front desk and sat in the waiting room.

"You don't have to do this," Angela said. "There are so many other options. If you really didn't want to keep it, you could put it up for…" She trailed off, leaving the sentence unfinished.

Brennan placed her head on Angela's shoulder and began sobbing softly. At that moment, a nurse came into the room.

"Temperance Brennan?" she asked, looking around the room.

"I can't do it, Ange. I don't think I want it, but I can't…" Angela locked eyes with her friend.

"It's ok. You're doing the right thing." She looked at the nurse and shook her head. She helped Brennan up and they made their way back to the parking lot. Once outside, Brennan leaned against the car door and slid down to the ground. Angela sat beside her and held her.

"I don't think I can do this," Brennan said.

"Yes, you can. You are the strongest person I know. You can do anything. And you won't have to do it alone. Your family's right here for you." She took Brennan's face in her hands so she could look her in the eye.

"You have to tell Booth. Then he can be there for you too."

"Angela, I can't tell him. Not now. Not with this whole mess going on with Rebecca. Maybe if everything was all right and Parker was here, I could, but I just can't."

"Sweetie, you can't avoid him forever. He's gonna know something's up."

"I know. What if he doesn't want it? He already has Parker."

"You know he'll want it, Bren. He loves kids. He wants more. He'll be beyond thrilled."

Brennan just looked at her sadly. "I don't know that for sure. I mean, it's highly convenient isn't it? Just as he loses one child, he gains another? It…just seems strange."

She thought for a moment, the scientist in her coming through.

"I need to know for sure that he'll want it, I need to do something to prove that."

"Bren…" Angela wasn't sure she liked where this was going.

Brennan was deep in thought. "You don't know how much you want something until you think it's gone," she muttered to herself. Angela heard her though.

"Brennan, I think I know what you're going to do, and I really don't believe that's a good way to go about it." She knew it was pointless. Once Brennan had an idea cemented firmly in her head, 

there was almost no turning her from it. She hadn't been sure about her clinic appointment, so there had always been a chance at her changing her mind. This, on the other hand, she was certain about.

Brennan climbed back in Angela's car. "Take me to Booth's." She shut the car door.

Angela climbed up off the ground and made her way to the other side of the car. "Why do I have the feeling this is going to get a lot worse before it gets better?"

She pulled up in front of the building, and before Brennan could get out, she locked the doors and put on the child safety locks.

"Angela, let me out."

"Not until you think some more about this. I think it's a big mistake. You're essentially lying to him. How do you think he's going to react when you tell him that you terminated the pregnancy?"

"I don't know. That's why I'm doing it. If he reacts negatively to the news, I'll know he wants it, and I can tell him the truth. If not, then, I guess I'm on my own."

"You don't need to do this. I can tell you what will happen. He'll go ballistic. He will want it, believe me."

"Conjecture."

"No, it's not! I'm basing this on what evidence I have; what I know about Booth coupled with how he is with Parker and how he feels about you indicates that he will want this baby!"

Her scientific approach fell on deaf ears. "I have to do this Angela. I have to know, without a doubt."

Angela rubbed her temples vigorously and then leaned her head on the steering wheel, snapping it back up when the horn honked. She shook her head slowly. "It's not a good idea."

"It is. It's perfectly logical and scientific."

"But it isn't either of those things! You're messing with emotions here, and, no offense, but emotions are not your strong point. You're not taking into account the intensity of his reaction, and it will be intense."

Brennan looked away from her friend. Angela was arguing with her, and she didn't like it one bit. She needed Angela to support her.

"Angela, whose side are you on here?" Brennan turned toward her and met her eyes. They looked sad.

"The baby's." Angela paused, tears in the corners of her eyes. "This baby deserves to have two parents right there when's it's born; two parents who love each other. And if you do this…I don't know."

"I don't love Booth," Brennan said immediately.

"But you care about him, right?"

"Of course I do."

"Then stop and consider what you're about to do to him. And the consequences it could hold." Angela reached over and squeezed Brennan's hand.

"I understand that the outcome may be less than desirable, but I have to find out. If I just tell him I'm pregnant, then he could…"

"Act."

"Exactly."

Angela sighed. She wasn't getting anywhere with Brennan. They were going around in circles. She gave up. She let up on the locks and resigned herself to the inevitable.

It was twilight as Brennan knocked on his door. She knew he'd be here and not at her place. Over the last couple days, he'd been spending more and more time in his own apartment. He had assured her it wasn't because he didn't want to be with her, but because he knew she needed her space from time to time. She had appreciated the gesture immensely, although it had been nice having him around all the time.

Now, though, she was nervous about what she was going to do. He opened the door, and looked at her.

"You just getting done now? Wow, you were busy." He kissed her cheek, and stepped aside to let her in, closing the door behind her.

He turned to her, noticing that she wasn't coming in, sitting on the couch like she usually did. Instead, she stayed rooted in front of the door.

"Bones, are you ok?" He looked worried, and his expression tore at her heart. She had to remain strong. She had to do this. Had to lie.

"We need to talk," she said, still not moving.

"All right. Sit down." He motioned to the couch, and she sat down, but didn't relax. He sat by her, not looking at her.

"I know what you're going to say."

Brennan was taken aback. How could he possibly know? "You do?"

"Well, yea. I mean, I was hoping it wouldn't happen, and it did take awhile, which I'm grateful for, but somehow, I knew it was coming. You want out."

Brennan was confused. "Excuse me?"

"Hey, I get it. You can't be in a relationship with me and that's…that's fine. I want you to know that I'm completely cool with it, and you'll always be my friend and my partner. Nothing's gonna change with us."

"Booth…that's not what I was going to say."

"Really?" A smile appeared on his face. "That's a relief, cause you know, I thought…"

She cut him off. "I was pregnant." She stood up and looked away from him.

Booth jumped on the last word. "Pregnant?" His mouth hung open for a moment, then he grinned. "You and me? Pregnant?" Then the beginning of her sentence hit him. "Was? I don't…what do you mean was?"

She didn't say anything for a moment, still facing away from him. She had done a lot of difficult things in her life, but this was swiftly climbing to the top of the list.

He was behind her in half a second, his hand on her shoulder, turning her to face him. Her eyes were glassy. "Talk to me, what do you mean?" He looked panicky.

"I terminated it. Today." She met his eyes as she said this. The second the words came out of her mouth, shock, disbelief, and hurt collided in his eyes, followed by a touch of anger. Anger at her, for what he thought she'd done.

"You had no right to do that without even telling me. We could have talked this over, decided what to do together! Plus, the fact that's it's wrong." He pulled his hand away from her as though she were on fire, and stumbled backward until he crashed on the couch.

"You…you…killed it. Killed my baby, _our_ baby, Temperance." He looked at her, the tears threatening to fall from his eyes. "How could you do that?"

Brennan had her answer. She looked at him, crumpled up on the couch and decided to tell him that she was, in fact, still pregnant, and would be having their baby.

"I…" She never got to finish the sentence.

"Get out." He said it so quietly she almost didn't hear him.

"What?" She said it almost as quietly.

His head was buried in his hands, and he lifted it up, not looking at her, but at the wall. She could see that he was crying now, and she began to think that Angela had been right.

"I said, get out. I can't even look at you right now." He returned his head to his hands, leaving Brennan standing there in complete shock.

"Booth…"

"Out! Now!"

Brennan backed away from him, toward the door, not taking her eyes off him. Her hand found the doorknob and she wrenched it open, stumbled through it, and hurried back out to Angela's car.

She slammed the car door, her eyes wide, her breath coming out fast and shaky, her tears on the verge of falling.

Angela looked over at her, deducing immediately what had happened. She had known all along that this wouldn't end well. She said nothing but leaned over, wrapping her arms around her friend and holding her as the tears came spilling out.

**A/N: Ok, that was kinda long, but I figure since I haven't updated in forever, that would be ok with y'all. As always, drop me a line and let me know what you thought, as long as it's nice, of course. Thank you!!**


	10. aftermath

**A/N: Ok, so here's how it's gonna be: Angst, angst, more angst, and then a happy ending. I promise that much. Thank you all for your support of this fic. I'm on pins and needles every time I post, waiting for the reaction. You all are wonderful! Here's the next chap; despite the huge dose of angst, try and enjoy!**

**Chapter 10: aftermath**

Brennan sobbed in Angela's arms for a few minutes, then pulled away, desperately wiping away her tears, angry at herself for breaking down as she had. Once she was sure she was able to speak without her voice catching in her throat, she turned back to Angela.

"You were right."

"I don't mean to sound insensitive sweetie, but I told you so."

"I know, I know. What do I do now?" She looked at Angela pleadingly.

"What do you mean, what do you do now? You go back in there, and tell him the truth! Make him listen to you!"

"I can't, Ange; not right now. You weren't there, you didn't see him. The look in his eyes…I've never seen it directed at me before. Usually it's there when we're arresting or interrogating suspects." She looked as though she was about to cry again as his reaction replayed itself unmercifully in her mind.

Angela reached over and gave her shoulder a squeeze. "You have to. You need to make it right."

"Well, he'll most likely still be angry at me for lying to him."

"True, but I think he'll get over that. This…not so much."

Brennan thought for a moment. She wasn't ready to face him again; not this soon.

"I'll come back tomorrow. That'll give him some time to calm down."

Angela nodded. "That sounds like a good idea. Do you want me to stay with you or will you be ok tonight?"

Suddenly, she didn't want to be alone. "Could you stay?"

"Of course. It'll be a sleepover." She smiled, trying to cheer Brennan up.

They drove back to the Jeffersonian to pick up Brennan's car, and Angela promised to be over as soon as she stopped by her place to pick up some essentials.

Brennan sat behind the wheel, staring at the building in front of her but not really seeing it. She didn't trust herself to drive yet. She had ruined everything. From what she knew, an impending birth was supposed to be a jovial affair. She should have known she wouldn't have that. She usually didn't have what normal people had.

She sighed, and took out her keys, staring at them for a moment. Her car key, apartment key, a spare office key, and…a key to Booth's apartment. She eyed it for a moment. If he hadn't been 

so emotional earlier, he probably would have asked for it back. She broke out of her thoughts. She had to get back home before Angela arrived.

She didn't make it and found Angela waiting in front of her door. Her friend looked concerned.

"I knew I should've driven you! Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. I just needed a minute or two before I drove, that's all."

She unlocked her door, and led the way into her apartment, checking the answering machine as she passed it. She wasn't sure why she had done it. There was no way he'd call her, especially this soon.

Angela noticed the action. "Wishful thinking?" she asked sympathetically.

"Something like that."

"Well, don't you worry; we're going to have a good time tonight, and not think about the bad stuff; only the good, ok?"

Brennan nodded, and Angela tossed her bag on the couch, marching into the kitchen.

"Where do you keep your alcohol? I need to drink," she called, rummaging through cabinets.

"There's a bottle of wine in the fridge," Brennan called back. "Just water for me please."

"Well, of course," came the reply.

Brennan crashed on the couch near Angela's bag. She pulled it to her, hugging it to her chest, and resting her head on it. Her mind couldn't seem to get rid of earlier events. She felt Angela's bag dampen and looked down. She was crying again. She needed to get a grip.

Angela returned from the kitchen with her glass of wine and another filled with water for Brennan and spotted her hugging the bag with watery eyes. "Oh, no you don't!" She grabbed her bag from Brennan's grasp and thrust the water glass into her hand.

"Drink and be merry!" She followed her own order and downed the wine in her glass.

Brennan stared at her a moment, but obeyed, sipping at the water.

"Ok, now, I was digging through my old books, and came across this. I bought it when my cousin was pregnant." She dug through her bag and pulled out a book of baby names.

"Ange, I'm not sure I want to do this so soon. At any rate, I should wait until…well, until this gets straightened out. I mean, it shouldn't just be _my_ decision."

"Oh, come on, there's no harm in looking. We're just browsing. Besides, it always makes for a good time." She sat on the couch by her friend, and flipped the book to a random page.

"How about Madison for a girl?

Brennan made a face. "I don't like it."

"I do, it's pretty."

"It's a city in Wisconsin."

Angela sighed, then smiled. "Ok. I guess Seattle or Dallas is out of the question then. How about," she flipped to another random page. "Jacqueline? Jackie for short."

Brennan shook her head. "No, it sounds too much like Jack. I don't want to inflate Hodgins' ego."

Angela chuckled. "You're right about that; it's big enough already. Now you're getting into the spirit! Here, you pick one you like." She passed the book to Brennan.

"Hmm, how about Augustus for a boy?"

It was Angela's turn to make a face. "Augustus? They actually have that name in there?"

"Well, yes, it's Roman in origin and means 'great or venerable'."

"If you name that child Augustus…well, just don't. Keep looking."

Brennan skimmed through a few pages.

"Zoya for a girl?"

"That's a name?"

"Yes, it's the Russian form of Zoe. It means 'life' in Greek."

"Then why not just say 'Zoe'? Why does it have to be Zoe in Russian?"

"Because I want him or her to have a different name, something you don't see all the time."

"Zoe's not very common," Angela pointed out, returning to the kitchen to get herself some more wine.

"True, but Zoya is even less common; at least it is here in America. I don't know about Russia…" she trailed off as Angela came back, closing the book and placing it on the coffee table.

"All done with names for now?"

"I think so."

"Don't worry, you have plenty of time. I just wanted us to have a little fun."

Brennan gave her a little smile. "It was fun Ange. Thanks for bringing it."

"Don't mention it. What should we do now?"

"Normally, you'd be dragging me to a dance club."

"I know, but I feel like a nice quiet night in."

"We could do a puzzle," Brennan suggested.

"Not _that_ quiet." Angela thought for a moment. "How about a makeover?"

Brennan's shoulders slumped. "Ange…"

"It'll be fun. And I just happened to bring supplies." She dug around in her bag again, pulling out makeup, nail polish, a curling iron, and a cucumber.

Brennan raised an eyebrow at the cucumber. "What's that for?"

"It's for your eyes." She retreated to the kitchen and came back with two cucumber slices.

"Lean back," she ordered. Brennan did as she was told, and Angela slapped two of the slices over her eyes.

"I'm going to do your nails first, so give me your hand."

When Angela was finished with her nails, makeup, and hair, she removed the slices from Brennan's eyes, pulled her up and led her to a mirror.

"Well?" she asked excitedly.

Brennan eyed her new makeup, hair, and nails.

"I look like you," she said, giving her friend a grin.

Angela laughed. "Yea, well, I thought it would be a new look for you."

"It is. It isn't me at all, but I kinda like it."

"I'm with you there; it isn't you, but I think you look great!" She gave her friend a little hug, and glanced at the clock.

"It's getting late. Are you hungry?"

"Not really, but I suppose I should eat something."

"Yes, you should. You're eating for two now," Angela beamed and went into the kitchen to find them both a snack.

They sat on the couch eating crackers and talking. Angela tried and was quite successful at keeping the conversation away from work or anything else that Brennan could connect to Booth. She brought up Brennan's brother and his family, and Brennan began talking at length about the two girls she had come to call her nieces.

"Bren, can I ask you something? I'm just curious."

"Sure."

"What do you want, a boy or a girl? And don't say you just want it to be healthy either. You gotta have a preference."

"I think I'd like a girl. I'm interested to see if I can blur the lines between the accepted traditional gender roles. Although, I suppose I could do that with a boy as well. I could start around the age of 2, introducing things that wouldn't be considered the norm and then…"

Angela gave her a Look and cut in. "You mean like boys playing with dolls and girls playing with trucks?"

"Exactly."

"Sweetie, this baby isn't an experiment. It's a baby, _your _baby."

"_Our_ baby," she whispered, recalling Booth's words.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Maybe you're right. But still, it would be interesting."

"If you say so. I'm going to turn in. I don't know about you, but I'm tired."

Brennan yawned. "Me too. Will you be all right on the couch?"

Angela nodded. They changed clothes and went to bed, sleep overtaking the two of them quickly.

In the morning, Brennan awoke to find it was almost noon. She never slept in that late. She got out of bed and got ready as quickly as she could. She was eager to get over to Booth's and explain everything. Angela woke up to see her off, telling her to make sure to call her and let her know how everything had gone.

She arrived at his door and knocked, hoping he'd let her in so she wouldn't have to talk through the door. There was no reply, so she tried again, with no result. She was about to just start talking when she remembered the key. She pulled it out and put it in the lock.

The door swung open and she stepped in. The lights were off, and the place looked deserted. She wandered around, checking all the rooms. There was no sign of him whatsoever. She experienced a moment of panic, before looking at her watch. Of course. He was most likely at work. She shook her head at herself and, locking the door back up behind her, left for the FBI building.

She arrived at his office to find it empty and dark. Swallowing the renewed panicky feeling, she went to Cullen's office to find out what was going on. She knocked on his office door, and he looked up and motioned her in.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but I was wondering where Booth was. I've checked his apartment and office and can't seem to find him."

Cullen looked surprised. "You don't know? I figured you'd be the first he'd tell."

Dread was hanging over Brennan like a storm cloud. "What?"

"He came in early this morning, saying he wanted to use his two weeks of vacation time. Said he needed to get away for awhile. He looked a little off; depressed maybe, I'm not sure, so I granted it. He also put in for a transfer…," He consulted a paper on his desk. "to Anchorage." He took in the shock on Brennan's face. "You really didn't know, did you?"

Brennan slowly shook her head, and backed out of the office, suddenly not trusting her legs to hold her up. She collapsed in a chair next to the door, and tried not to cry. Her nightmare had come true. And it was all because of her.

**A/N: I know, I know, not good. Fear not. Hope you liked it, despite the heavy mood. Thanks for reading!!**


	11. complications

**A/N: Here's another shot of angst for you all. I hope that, for any of you reading my other fics, the fluffiness of them helps balance out the angst! Enjoy!!**

**Chapter 11: complications**

Once Brennan had collected herself sufficiently, she stood up, and walked calmly out of the building to her car. Once there, she made several phone calls. The first was to Cam, to tell her that she was taking a personal day.

Even if she did go in, she'd never get anything done. The second call was to Angela, to explain what had happened. Her friend hadn't said much, just 'I'll meet you at your place' and 'when does your flight leave?'

After hanging up with her, Brennan thought about flying out there. But, the problem was, she didn't have an address. He wouldn't stay with Rebecca and her fiancé. He'd go to a hotel. There was no way she'd find him. Unless, of course he told her. She dialed his cell, hoping he'd pick up. He didn't, and she left a voicemail, begging him to call her so they could talk.

She didn't like resorting to begging, but desperate times called for desperate measures. His stubborn streak was shining through, that was for sure. She'd just have to keep trying and hope she could get something out of him.

Then it hit her. She could call Rebecca. They had parted on good terms, unlike she and Tessa, so there was a possibility of getting some information out of her. She knew she had Rebecca's number at home, so she pulled out and drove home.

Angela was again waiting for her when she arrived, and hugged her the moment she saw her. "Don't worry, everything will work out. It's always darkest before the dawn."

"I hope you're right. I finally had him. I was so stupid to let him go." Brennan unlocked the door and let them in. The first thing she noticed upon entering was the blinking light on her answering machine. She practically dove for it, punching the play button much harder than she'd had to.

"Temperance, it's me. I just wanted to let you know I'm in Anchorage and I got here ok. Don't call me cause I won't answer. I just can't talk to you yet. Bye."

Angela blinked at the hollow voice on the machine. "Wow, he is way pissed."

"Don't remind me." Brennan sat on the couch. "I deserve it though." She was relieved that he had gotten there all right, but his voice had been so cold. And he'd used her first name; a sure indication that he was still angry with her. She got up again, and dug through a basket on a table by the door until she found the paper that had Rebecca's number on it.

"I'll make you something to eat, ok?" Angela offered.

"Thanks Ange." She wasn't really hungry. In fact, the complete opposite. She didn't feel well, and she had no idea if it was the stress, or the pregnancy. Probably both.

She picked up the phone and dialed.

It rang twice, and a little boy's voice reached her ear.

"Hello?"

"Parker?"

"Who is it?"

"It's Dr. Bones. Listen, can I talk to your mom please?"

The phone clunked as Parker put it down and a moment later Rebecca picked up.

"Hello?"

"Rebecca, hi, it's Dr. Brennan."

"Oh, hi! I take it Seeley gave you our number."

"Yes, just in case."

"What can I do for you?" she asked in a friendly tone.

"Has he talked to you yet? I know he's there."

"Yea, he stopped by to see Parker. He said he's here for two weeks. He's waiting for a transfer to come through apparently."

"Yes, look, I need to know where he's staying. It's important."

Rebecca sensed the urgency in Brennan's voice and gave her the address to the hotel Booth was staying at.

Brennan wrote it down, closing her eyes in relief. "Rebecca, thank you so much. You have no idea how much this means to me."

"No problem Dr. Brennan. Maybe we'll see you soon?"

"Yea. Good-bye Rebecca."

"Good-bye." They hung up and Brennan immediately set about making flight arrangements.

"I can't get out for three days, Ange!" She sat down at the table, frustrated.

"I'm sorry sweetie. It'll be ok; all of it. In the meantime, eat!" She set some pasta in front of Brennan.

"Ange, I don't know. Even looking and thinking about food makes me feel sick."

"Just try some, please. You need to eat. If you don't, it's bad for you and the baby."

"I know. I just…" She lifted the fork and took a small bite. Angela beamed. "There that wasn't so bad, was it?"

"No, it's pretty good. Thank you." She managed to eat a half plateful, which resulted in her being sick for half the night. This continued for the next two days, until the morning of her flight. 

She had just woken up, and Angela brought her some plain crackers, which she didn't keep down either.

"How about some ice cubes?" Angela asked, growing worried.

"No, I can't even keep water down, remember?"

"Ok, a little morning sickness, fine. But this is not normal. It can't be. You're going to the doctor. I'm making an appointment now." She went into the living room to make the call.

"It needs to be early. My flight leaves at six," Brennan called after her weakly. She had never felt so bad in her life, at least that she could remember. She only hoped it was nothing. A flu bug that had stuck around a little too long.

When they arrived at the doctor's office later that morning, Brennan discovered she was feeling very apprehensive about the whole thing. She turned to Angela.

"Are you positive this is necessary? It's most likely just the flu."

"For three days? I just wanna get you checked out. Please, do it for me."

Brennan nodded her head and when her name was called she and Angela followed the nurse to a small exam room, where her vitals were taken.

"Your blood pressure's higher than we'd normally like expectant moms to have," the nurse said. "Have you been experiencing any stress lately?"

"Yes," Brennan replied.

The nurse jotted down some notes in the file. "The doctor will be a couple of minutes. Just wait here." She left.

"Ange…" Brennan held out her hand, and at once felt Angela squeezing it tight.

The doctor arrived and performed the exam. "Well, the high blood pressure is high, so we're going to have to monitor that very closely. There's a chance it could develop into preeclampsia later on if we don't get it under control." He glanced at the file. "Stress related. Well, between 

that and the vomiting, you need bed rest. And lots of it. Starting now. I want you in every week to get that blood pressure checked. Until it's down you stay in bed and rest."

"What? No, I have a flight to Alaska tonight. I can't miss it!"

"I'm sorry, but absolutely no flying."

"But, you don't understand. It's imperative that I get there!"

She felt Angela's hand on her arm. "I'm sorry Bren." She looked at the doctor. "I'll watch over her." She then pulled her friend to her feet and led her out of the room and the clinic.

Once they were back at Brennan's Angela put her in bed and gave her some ice chips to suck on.

"Try and keep them down, sweetie. I'll be right back ok? I need to get some more stuff from my place."

Brennan nodded, and rolled over to try and sleep. She felt defeated and just wanted to forget for a moment that all this was happening.

Angela went to her apartment to pack another bag, but afterwards headed to the Jeffersonian. The boys and Cam had been left out of the loop for long enough. She gathered them all in her office, and spilled the whole story.

"Wow," was all Hodgins could say.

"How is she doing?" Zach asked.

"She's devastated, of course. I just had to tell you guys."

"I'm glad you did. She doesn't have to worry about coming in. We can handle everything for awhile. And you just take care of her," Cam said.

"Oh, don't worry about that. I will. I better get back to her. I'll keep in touch with you guys, ok?"

She left and went back, thinking about her earlier words to Brennan.

"It's always darkest before the dawn," she repeated aloud. If that was the truth, then it had to be about midnight right now.

**A/N: Hope this was ok. I know it's still bad and not resolved. But it will be. I promise each and every one of you!! Thanks for reading!**


	12. a glimpse of the son

**A/N: Ok, I haven't updated in awhile so here I am! I just need to share that I have 113 people on story alert for this fic! I was so happy with that; it's more than I've ever had!! So thank you everyone! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 12: a glimpse of the son**

The weeks went by. Brennan tried calling Booth's cell phone every day at first, but gradually allowed a couple of days in between each attempt. Being in bed all day, there wasn't a whole lot she could do. Angela had bought her some sort of gaming device called a DS, along with some games that were meant to be mentally stimulating. They helped, and she did get quite a bit of work done on her latest novel.

Although she tried to cover it up, Angela could tell she was still hurting inside over what had happened. She tried her best to cheer her friend up, but even her strongest attempts didn't stick.

At the two week mark, the day Booth was due back, she'd called his home number, and left a message asking him to come over and see her. She had hung up asking herself why she hadn't told him what was going on over the phone, but then again, she figured he wouldn't listen to her 

message anyway; he'd probably delete it the second he heard her voice. Since he never showed, she figured she had been right.

Angela had talked to Cullen, gleaning information from him that the transfer had gone through, and that Booth would leave again in another three days, after making arrangements for his belongings. When she'd told Brennan, her face had remained blank, only her eyes giving away the pain she felt inside.

Angela, had, of course, offered to go over to Booth's and throttle him into listening to her, but Brennan had declined. Although Angela was taking care of her, and listening to her when she needed to talk, the situation was ultimately her own, and she alone was responsible for taking care of it.

That had been weeks ago, and Brennan diligently kept up her phone calls, still hopeful because, at least, he hadn't had his number changed. She went in every week with Angela to get her blood pressure checked and every week was sentenced to more time in bed. At least she was keeping food down now. She felt better and stronger with every day that passed.

The days began to melt together for her, and finally one afternoon, Angela breezed into the bedroom with Brennan's shoes and jacket.

"Let's go to the clinic."

"Is it time for a blood pressure check already?"

"Yep, and something else. An ultrasound!"

"So soon?"

"Sweetie, you're beginning your second trimester. It's high time. Now come on!" She helped Brennan off the bed and looked at her with a smile.

"What?"

"I know it sounds so clichéd, but you're glowing."

Brennan looked in the mirror. "No, I'm not. I look the same, except I'm starting to show."

Angela's smile grew as she rubbed Brennan's bump. "My little niece or nephew is in there!" she said happily. "Now, come on, let's go see him or her." She helped Brennan into her coat and shoes and they left.

After her name had been called and her blood pressure checked (still high) the sonogram tech got her prepped.

"Oh, this is so exciting!" Angela said, squeezing Brennan's hand.

"Thanks for coming with me Ange, and staying with me."

"Well of course! I couldn't do anything else."

"I am glad you're here, but…" she trailed off. She was glad Angela was there, it was just that someone else should have been there instead.

"And there's your baby!" the tech said cheerfully. Both women peered at the monitor.

"Oh, my god, it looks just like you Bren!" Angela said.

Brennan's brow furrowed. She failed to see any resemblance. "No, it doesn't. It looks like a baby." She reached out and touched the picture of the baby's head on the monitor.

"Everything looks good so far. I heard your B.P.'s a little high."

"I'm following the doctor's orders," Brennan assured her.

"That's good. If you don't mind my asking, how was your in vitro experience? Most couples are quite satisfied with it."

"Oh, we're not together…we didn't…" Brennan tried to answer.

"She conceived the old fashioned way…with a man," Angela said with a grin.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I need to quit jumping to conclusions. Well, we got five fingers, five toes. Do you want to know the sex?"

"Yes," Brennan said at the same time Angela said "No." They glanced at each other.

"If you wanna know, it's perfectly fine. It's your choice. Actually, I think I'd like to know too. That way I know whether to buy pink stuff or blue stuff."

"It doesn't matter either way Ange."

"It matters to me. If it's a boy, I don't want to be responsible for putting him in pink clothes."

"Tell us," Brennan said.

"You're having a boy!" Brennan couldn't stop the smile that came to her face at those words. She was having a boy.

"Oooo, I'm gonna have a nephew!" Angela gave Brennan's hand another tight squeeze.

"Do you want a picture and DVD of the sonogram?" the tech asked.

Brennan nodded. She wanted to show everyone her little boy.

They left the hospital, and Angela called the Jeffersonian, inviting the guys and Cam over after they were finished working for the day.

"They'll be over at seven," she announced, watching Brennan play Brain Age. "I knew that DS was a good idea." She headed into the kitchen to make some snacks.

The sonogram viewing was doubling as a baby shower of sorts. Angela had decided to take advantage of Brennan's good mood after the trip to the clinic, and had told everyone that they were getting a nephew and to bring presents. When they arrived, she helped Brennan move to the couch. She looked at the brightly wrapped packages and gave them all a Look.

"You didn't have to do this."

"Of course we did; it's a baby shower!" Hodgins said. "Now, let's have a look at that nephew of mine." They all joined her on the couch and Angela popped in the DVD, glad that Brennan had invested in a player.

There was a loud chorus of 'awwwws' as the baby appeared.

"I can't see him," Zach complained. Cam stood up and pointed out the baby's head. "There's his head, hands, and his…you know."

"Wow, he's gonna be a lady pleaser when he gets older," Hodgins stated.

"Hey, that's my son you're talking about!" Brennan said, unable to help the smile that appeared as she said the words 'my son'.

"Yea, Jack," Angela said, swatting him on the arm as Cam elbowed him in the ribs.

"What? I mean, that's a good thing, isn't it?"

"I don't understand," Zach said, confused about the whole thing.

After the DVD, Angela got up. "Present time!" She trotted over to the pile and picked one up.

"This one's from Cam."

Brennan opened the package and found three blue sleepers, as well as a blue cap and a rattle.

"Thank you Cam, it's all very cute. And so small." Brennan stared at the sleepers. They were just so tiny.

"You're welcome. And I thought it would be best to get something small, so it would fit him." She smiled at Brennan's amazement.

Brennan turned to Angela. "Is he really going to be this small? I mean, I know babies are small. I've seen a lot of them. But this small?"

"Yep, sweetie, he'll be that small. But he'll grow." She grabbed the next present. "This one's from Zach. He brought two."

Brennan peeled off the paper and pulled out a teddy bear. It was worn and looked quite old. She looked at Zach, curious for an explanation.

"It used to be mine when I was a child. It helped me get through a lot of hard times, like when I was afraid of storms. I thought he could use it too."

"Oh, Zach." Brennan could feel her eyes get glassy. Damn hormones. "You didn't have to."

"I wanted to. He's my nephew after all, right?"

"Always." She leaned over, pulling him into a hug. "Thank you." Angela handed her the second gift from Zach. This box contained several bibs and some bottles.

"Thank you. I'll certainly be needing these." She gave him a smile, which he returned.

"This one's from me." Angela handed her another package, which was promptly unwrapped to reveal more baby clothes, a baby blanket, a CD of classical music, a gift card, and a breast pump. She held up the pump and raised an eyebrow at her friend. Angela shrugged.

"You might need it."

"What's the gift card for?"

"Maternity clothes. I thought as soon as you get this blood pressure thing under control we could go shopping."

Brennan enveloped her friend in a hug. "Thank you Ange."

"Hey, you know me; any excuse to go shopping."

Angela glanced over at Hodgins. "Where's your gift Jack? I told you to bring it here."

He ignored her, instead reaching into his pocket and pulling out two pieces of paper. He handed the smaller piece to her first.

She unfolded it and gasped, looking at him wide eyed. "This is a blank check."

"Yea. I figured, you know, you're gonna need baby furniture. I couldn't think of anything else to get you. I'm no good at picking out baby clothes and that kind of stuff."

The tears threatened to fall again and this time they did. She wrapped her arms around him and squeezed tightly. "Thank you."

"Not a problem. Go crazy." He paused looking at her, and gave her a chaste kiss on the forehead. "You deserve it." He handed her the other paper.

"What's this?" She unfolded it, and looked at him quizzically. "It's a flight confirmation. I can't go anywhere. Doctor's orders."

"Actually, it's me who's going somewhere. Look."

She did, her tears continued to fall, staining the paper. "You're going to Anchorage."

"Yep, and I'm not coming back alone either. I don't care what it takes."

"It's not your problem Hodgins."

"Yes, it is. Your problems are our problems. We're a family. All of us. We share good times and bad. This is bad, and it's gone on long enough. We're missing a family member, and I intend to bring him back."

She hugged him then, and Angela, Zach, and even Cam joined in. When they pulled apart, Angela turned to Hodgins.

"I'm going with you. Cam, can you keep an eye on Bren while we're gone please."

Cam nodded. "Of course."

"When's the flight?" Angela asked.

"Two days. It leaves at eight p.m. I'll get you a ticket and pick you up."

Angela nodded. They all stayed a little while longer, and then everyone dispersed. When their guests were gone, Brennan sighed.

"I didn't mean to cry so much. My hormones are all over the place."

"It happens," Angela said.

"I just wish he were here now. He missed the sonogram, the party…"

"Maybe, but if Jack and I have anything to say about it, he won't miss anything else. I don't care if I have to shoot with a tranquilizer gun, tie him up and strap him to the roof of the plane; he's coming home to you."

"Do you think he still cares about me?"

"Yes, I do. He's just having a hard time with this. We'll set him straight, don't worry. Everything will be all right." She felt confident as she said this. Everything _would_ be all right. It had to be.

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading!!**


	13. confessions

**A/N: Not sure at all how long this one's gonna be. Your guess is as good as mine. The anticipation seemed pretty strong for Jack and Angela's trip so I couldn't let it go any longer. Enjoy!!**

**Chapter 13: confessions**

The evening of their flight, Angela sat in Brennan's living room with her suitcase, awaiting a call from Hodgins so she could call Cam.

"Did you remember to pack the DVD of the sonogram?" Brennan's voice asked beside her.

"Oh, no, thanks for reminding me." Angela got up and grabbed the DVD from the shelf and placed it carefully in her suitcase. They waited.

"I should be going instead of you," Brennan said with a frustrated sigh.

"You would if you could; we all understand that."

"Did you pack my letter?"

"Yes."

"Thank you."

"Of course."

Silence prevailed again, and both women started when Angela's phone rang. She quickly flipped it open. "I'm ready. Get over here; let's get this show on the road." She disconnected the call, and punched in Cam's number.

When she got off the phone with Cam, she turned back to Brennan. "I'll call as soon as the plane lands, ok?"

"All right."

"Cam will take you to your appointment tomorrow. And Zach said he'd take a cab over to visit. He wasn't clear when, so expect him to drop by."

Brennan nodded, and the sound of a fist on the door greeted her ears. Angela answered it and let Hodgins in. "Cam here yet?"

"No, I just called her. She'll be here soon."

Hodgins stepped inside. "I wish I had a gun."

"You'd never get past airport security. Besides, Booth's a much better shot than you are. I think he could take you down before you could blink," Brennan pointed out.

"Probably, but I could still threaten." Hodgins folded his arms.

"We can do that without a gun," Angela told him evenly. "Besides, I'm pretty sure Bren doesn't want him damaged." She glanced at her friend.

"I'd prefer him undamaged, yes."

"I'm not making any promises. The guy's my friend and a part of our odd little family, but you take precedence." Hodgins stepped over to her and wrapped her in a hug.

The door was knocked upon a second time, and Hodgins opened it to reveal Cam and Zach. They stepped in and Brennan greeted both.

"I wasn't expecting you so soon Zach."

"I called Cam and asked if she could pick me up. I don't want to be left out of the proverbial loop." Like Cam, he was carrying a suitcase, which he placed next to the sofa. Cam followed suit.

"Ok, we're off!" Hodgins and Angela gave Brennan goodbye hugs, and left.

Cam seated herself next to Brennan, Zach sitting on the other side. "So," she said. "Have you picked out a name yet?"

"Well, now that I know it's a boy, I still like Augustus. Angela didn't like it much though."

"Ugh, me either. No offense."

"None taken. Knowing Booth, I doubt he'd like it, and I would like his opinion before I make a final decision." Her voice held a note of hope that made Cam and Zach smile.

"I like Augustus. It's a nice strong name," Zach commented.

Brennan gestured to him. "That's exactly what I thought."

"What about Mark?" Cam asked.

Brennan shook her head.

"Benjamin?" Zach suggested.

"Now, that one I like." She grabbed the baby name book off the coffee table and flipped to the name. "It means 'son of my right hand' or 'favorite son'."

"Wouldn't work," Cam said.

"Why not?" Brennan and Zach asked together.

"Because it's too many B's. Doesn't sound right."

Brennan tried the name out loud. "Benjamin Brennan. It doesn't sound that bad."

Cam winced inwardly at the fact that Brennan had clearly decided that the baby was taking her name. She was sure Booth would have something to say about that.

"Ben Brennan kind of does though," she pointed out. "Like a mini tongue twister. And depending on what middle name you pick, it could be even worse. I'm not gonna tell you what to name him. I'm just making suggestions."

"Well, it's on my short list. Thank you Zach for thinking of it." She gave his hand a squeeze.

Zach smiled. "You're welcome Dr. Brennan. Do you by any chance have a sleeping bag?"

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Hodgins and Angela were sitting in their seats as the plane flew high in the sky. Angela had a lot of nervous energy and she was attempting to get rid of it by bouncing her leg and by periodically digging her nails into Hodgins' arm.

"Calm down! Everything's gonna be fine. Although, it just occurred to me that we don't know where in Anchorage Booth is." His brow knit in sudden frustration.

"I took care of it." Angela reached into her coat pocket and pulled out the piece of paper Brennan had that contained Rebecca's phone number and address. "We'll just ask Rebecca first. Then we'll go from there."

"Sounds like a plan. An open ended plan, but a plan." He settled further into his seat, groaning when the artist's nails once again dug unmercifully into his forearm. "Cut that out!"

"Sorry. I'm still nervous. I mean, I want to do it, and I know it needs to be done, but I don't wanna be _too_ mad at him, you know?"

"No, I don't know."

"Look, Jack. What he did was going a bit far; I'll be the first to admit that. But, look at things from Booth's point of view. What he must have felt, must still be feeling. He made a bad choice, but so did Bren."

"Still, a man is supposed to take care of those he loves, no matter what stupid choices they make. He had a responsibility to her."

Angela gave his shoulder a squeeze. "Don't let her know you said that. She'd think it was all alpha-maleish, or something like that."

Hodgins exhaled loudly. "Not a word."

"She's due in five months," Angela said, changing topics.

"Think she'll bring him to the lab?"

"I bet she will; all the time. We'll have to take turns babysitting him." Angela grinned at the prospect. Her nephew was going to be spoiled! "I can take him shopping, show him how to fingerpaint when he gets older."

"I'll buy him his first ant farm," Hodgins said, a faraway look in his eyes as he pictured it.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Brennan was still on the couch, Cam beside her. Zach had moved to the floor in Brennan's sleeping bag. All three were getting tired, but had vowed to stay awake until receiving a call from their friends.

"Maybe this wasn't such a great idea," Cam said yawning. "It's going to be hours."

"We can do it," Zach said, his drooping eyes betraying the confidence in his words.

Brennan nodded in agreement and looked down at her stomach. "I wonder what he'll look like. Angela still insists the fetus looks like me, but that's impossible."

"I imagine he'll have your hair and Booth's eyes," Cam said. "Personality wise, heaven help us either way."

Brennan gave her a half-hearted glare. "I want him to be strong, to be able to withstand the bad things life can bring, but still be able to fully enjoy and embrace the good."

"He will if we all have anything to say about it," Cam said with a comforting smile.

Brennan nodded and stared at the phone. Couldn't the plane fly any faster? She knew the thought was irrational, but all the same, she was anxious to hear from them.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

When Angela and Hodgins arrived at the airport, Hodgins glanced at the huge digital numbers on the wall. "Wow. Eight o'clock! It's like we never left!"

"That would be the time difference, Jack." Angela rolled her eyes with a smirk. Jack Hodgins was extremely intelligent, but sometimes, he could be so dense.

"Yea. I know." He looked a little sheepish, but followed her to baggage claim. "I was just making a joke was all."

As soon as they had their bags, Angela whipped out her phone and called Brennan.

"Hey there sweetie! We're here…still at the airport. I wanted to call you right away…It's eight here. We're gonna get rooms and get settled. I think it's a bit late to do anything tonight…I know, but I just don't think that by the time we get situated that…ok, I promise we'll do _something_ tonight…Get some sleep now, all right?" She closed her phone and they rented a car and found a hotel.

After putting his suitcase on the small table in his room, Hodgins crashed on the bed. He was getting tired. He was just starting to doze off when there was an insistent pounding on his door. He opened it to find a wide awake Angela.

"I promised Bren we'd do something tonight, so let's go to Rebecca's and get Booth's address."

Hodgins let out a yawn, beginning to feel the four hour time difference. "Ok." He followed her sluggishly out the door.

They arrived at Rebecca's and observed the lights on the windows. They were home and awake. They walked purposefully up the walk and Angela knocked. A man answered.

Jack appeared confused, thrown off guard, but Angela knew about the fiancé and opened her mouth to speak, but the man in the doorway beat her to it.

"I'm sorry, but we're not the market for a new vacuum cleaner or religion. Thank you all the same though." He moved to shut the door, but Angela shoved a foot between them and the door.

"We need to see Rebecca. It's important." She accompanied her bright smile with a commanding tone of voice and eyes that dared him to deny her.

He swallowed under her intense gaze. "Come on in." They followed him into a cozy living room, nothing too spacious, and he gestured to a couch. When they were seated, he went into the kitchen and came out with Rebecca, who looked from one to the other, not recognizing them.

"How can I help you both?" she asked.

Jack started to talk, but Angela silenced him with a Look. "We're friends of Dr. Brennan's, and we really need Booth's address."

"Why?"

"Because we need to bring him back!" Hodgins exclaimed. Maybe a little too loudly, because a door opened in the hallway, and small feet padded out to the living room at the sound of his voice.

Angela shot Hodgins a glare. "Hey Parker!" she said with a smile. She'd met him once when Booth had needed to stop by the lab after picking him up. Parker, however, had been more interested in the bug man, and it was to Hodgins that his eyes were immediately drawn.

"Dr. Jack!" He ran over to him. "Did you bring some beetles with you?" He looked around as though looking for said beetles.

"Not this time pal. Sorry."

Parker looked slightly disappointed but turned to Angela giving her a shy smile and a wave. "Is Dr. Bones here?" he asked.

"She couldn't come this time, but I'm sure she'll come and visit as soon as she can." Angela returned Parker's smile. The kid was just adorable.

Rebecca looked at her fiancé. "Can you…" she nodded toward Parker, and the man got up and took the child back to his room. Then she turned to Hodgins and Angela.

"What's all this about? Really? Because I'm not getting anything out of Seeley, and I know him well enough to know something's up. So, tell me, and I'll tell you what you need to know."

Angela and Hodgins exchanged a look, each silently asking the other what they should do. Concluding that they really didn't have a choice, they told Rebecca the whole story. She didn't interrupt them, not even once, and when they finished, they searched her face for a reaction.

"My god. What a mess," she breathed.

"Understatement of the century," Hodgins muttered. "Now make with the address cause I'm tired."

"Never mind him. You're doing us all a huge favor," Angela said, smiling at the other woman.

"Just make sure this gets straightened out. And just between us, we might be moving back."

Angela's eyes bugged out of her head. Beside her, Hodgins had much the same reaction. She took in their faces and clarified.

"Nothing's final yet. We've just been talking very intermittently about it. We're going to give it another few months first, then go from there."

Angela nodded, understanding. She couldn't tell Booth or Brennan. It would get their hopes up. She took the paper Rebecca had scrawled the address on and gave her thanks. Hodgins nodded politely to her and they said their goodbyes, heading back to their hotel rooms for some much needed sleep.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

After Angela had called, the three in Brennan's apartment turned in for the night. Cam had insisted on helping Brennan into bed, but she had declined. She was already comfortable and wanted to stay on the couch. She gave Cam permission to take the bed, and lay there in the dark, tired but not falling asleep.

A voice cut into her inner thoughts. "Dr. Brennan?"

"Yes Zach?"

"Are you scared?"

"About the baby?"

"Yes."

Brennan thought for a moment, considering how much to divulge. In the end, she went for it, needing someone to talk to with Angela gone. "Honestly, I'm terrified. There are so many things to consider even now. A name, the nursery, a hospital, the birth. And after all that's over, the concerns grow tenfold. I can't understand how Booth and Rebecca got through it all with Parker; how they deal with it all now."

She paused, then said quietly, "I'm not sure I'll be a good mother."

Silence. Then, "You will be. Every female has an inherent instinct to protect their offspring and keep them alive in order to carry on the species."

"I know I can do that aspect of it. I was referring more to the emotional part. The outward expressions of love and affection, the little things."

"I believe some of those things will come naturally for you. The rest, you'll have to practice. But, you'll get better at them and more comfortable with them the more you do them. The same, I think, can be said for a lot of things you've done in your life. Speaking for myself, my skills as a forensic anthropologist greatly improved the longer I practiced. And what I didn't learn from books, I learned from you. The same principal can most likely be applied to motherhood."

She could just picture his eyes searching the ceiling as he talked, a finger going to his chin as he thought about what he was telling her. "I think you may be correct Zach. It takes time to be really good at something, but you learned from me. I don't have anyone to learn from."

She thought of her mother. Mothers were supposed to help their daughters when they became mothers themselves. She felt a pang in her heart that, although always there, manifested itself more strongly at times. This was one of those times.

"We'll help you. I'll study books, and Booth will be here to help you out."

She sniffed. "That's right, he will be. I'm still frightened though. A nurse told me at the clinic it's natural for all mothers to be afraid, especially first time mothers. But, it seems so irrational to be afraid. The baby's going to come and no amount of fear is going to change that."

She heard movement, and then saw the outline of his hand as he placed something soft near her arm. "Here. Maybe this will help. Logically, I know it makes no sense, but even so."

She put her hand around the teddy bear and gave it a squeeze, pulling it close to her. Oddly, she felt a sense of peace engulf her. "Thank you Zach."

"You're welcome. Good night Dr. Brennan."

She yawned, suddenly feeling ready to sleep. "Good night Zach."

**A/N: Don't worry. They'll get to Booth's. I just have this habit of going off on a tangent, and I really wanted a moment between Zach and Brennan. My heart's still breaking over the finale, so I'm trying to make myself feel better. Thanks for reading!**


	14. mission

**A/N: Ok, here's the big Hodgins/Angela/Booth confrontation. It's been awhile in coming, and I hope, hope, hope it doesn't disappoint. Also, Kriti had a question about when this is taking place. Truthfully, I never thought about it. It happens before 'Pain in the Heart' and before Angela and Hodgins are together, but after Cam shows up, so maybe…early second season?? Again, never thought about it. Although, 'Pain in the Heart' basically doesn't exist for me with regards to Zach. Other, more shallow aspects of the episode, however, I really liked. But, I digress. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 14: mission**

Hodgins awoke from a pleasant dream by a pounding on his room door. He got out of bed and shuffled to it, looking in the peephole although he already knew who it was.

He glanced back at the clock on the bedside table before opening it to reveal Angela, fist raised to knock again.

"It's not even six a.m. Angela. I doubt Booth's even awake yet."

"I know, but it's almost ten in DC and Bren called me, which woke me up, and I wanted to share my fatigue with you."

"How thoughtful. Come on in." He moved aside so she could enter, and crashed back into bed. "You can watch me sleep for a few more hours."

Angela sat but kept her eyes on him.

"I can't sleep with you staring at me."

"Then maybe you should get up."

"No. How's Brennan doing?"

"She's doing all right. She's incredibly impatient, but that's understandable."

"Do you think he'll come back?"

"Yes. We're not taking 'no' for an answer, of course, but he'll want to come back. He's not going to miss this baby being born, no matter what."

"He'll still be mad at her for lying to him though," Hodgins pointed out.

"Well, he'll have to get over it. And he will." She leaned back in the chair and closed her eyes. "You want to grab some breakfast?"

Hodgins sighed and sat up. "Yea. Give me a half hour. I'll meet you out front." He headed to the bathroom to shower and Angela went back to her own room.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

When Brennan woke up she immediately called Angela to get an update. She was told they hadn't seen Booth yet, but had gotten his address from Rebecca. Brennan still had mixed feelings about Rebecca, feeling that she had set the whole string of events in motion, but was comforted by the fact that she was on her side.

She remained on the couch, Zach still asleep on the floor, still holding the teddy bear close to her. She had nothing to do that day except another trip to the doctor's for a blood pressure check. She really didn't see the point. It would still be high. She had a feeling in the back of her mind that only one thing would bring it down.

Thinking about him made her, for the first time, worry about his return. She was sure he'd come back, for the baby, but he'd most likely be angry with her for lying to him. And did he even still want to be with her? He might still care for her, as Angela thought, but he'd cared about her before all this. She got a sudden awful vision about things being awkward between them. That was the last thing she wanted.

"You're thinking too much," said a voice from the floor.

"Good morning Zach. How do you know?"

"I could tell by observing your facial expression and the way your fingers are digging into the bear."

"Perhaps I am thinking too much about this whole thing."

"Just calm yourself and 'go with the flow'. Thinking and worrying isn't going to accomplish anything."

"You're right. I was being senseless."

"When my mother was pregnant with my youngest sister she went to a massage therapist. She said it really helped her relax."

"I could use some relaxation. I'll have to clear it with my obstetrician first, since I'm supposed to just stay in bed."

Cam came out from Brennan's room, hearing the voices. "Anyone up for breakfast? I'll cook."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

After an early breakfast, Angela and Hodgins got in their rental car and went to stake out Booth's apartment building. Angela had wanted to go in right then, but Hodgins had convinced her that it would be a bad idea to wake Booth up, if he was still asleep, so they agreed to just sit it out and wait.

For awhile they stared at the main entrance.

"What exactly are we waiting for?" Angela asked.

"I don't know. If he comes out, I guess we'll chase him down. Otherwise, we're just waiting for a more appropriate hour."

As time passed, Hodgins dozed off and Angela skimmed through the paperback novel she'd brought along. When she became bored with that, she started people watching. It was now after eight, and people were starting to leave for work.

She took note of a few good looking men leaving and then her eye caught a woman entering the building, the only one to do so. She was tall with blond hair pulled back into a ponytail. She also looked professional, dressed in a skirt suit and heels, just high enough to still be in good taste. She walked confidently to the door, nearly colliding with another woman who was on her way out. Angela had to laugh.

The noise woke Hodgins. "What's going on?"

"I think we're good to go. It's past eight."

Hodgins yawned and stretched. "All right, let's do this thing. You got Brennan's note and the DVD?"

"In my purse." Angela patted her bag. "Let's go."

They entered the building, and Angela consulted the paper Rebecca had given them the previous night. "Upstairs, third floor." They trooped up the stairs and stood in front of the door.

"Guess we should knock," Hodgins said.

"What happened to going in there, guns- a- blazing?"

Hodgins shrugged, his earlier confidence clearly out the window. "Booth can be kinda scary when he wants to be."

"Ok, _Zach_." Angela knocked on the door.

Nothing.

"Oh, no you don't," Angela muttered, and knocked louder.

This time the door opened, and there he was. "Angela? Hodgins? What are you guys doing here?" His face flickered with concern for a brief moment. "Temperance, is she ok?"

"No, she's not ok!" Hodgins broke in. Seeing Booth's face, he amended. "She's alive, but she's not ok."

He looked from one to the other, debating on whether to let them in or not. "I'm kinda busy here. Any way we could chat later?"

"Let us in," Angela said point blank. She wasn't messing around here.

He looked like he was going to refuse, but then relented, throwing the door open so they could come in. He wasn't alone.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

After breakfast, Cam and Zach accompanied Brennan to the clinic for her checkup. They took her blood pressure and set up a fetal heart monitor.

"Everything sounds good," Dr. Mary McEnroe said. "A good strong heartbeat on the little guy. Thought of any names yet?"

"Right now I'm considering Benjamin or Augustus, but that could change."

"Augustus, huh? That's…different. Unfortunately, though, your blood pressure's still high. You need to try and cut down on the stress. Are you resting?"

"Yes I am." The doctor looked to Cam and Zach for confirmation.

"She is," Cam reassured. "We've got people working on the stress thing as we speak."

"All right, but we have to get this down soon. It's making a little progress, but not as much as I'd like. Keep up the bed rest and we'll see where we're at next week."

"Doctor?" Brennan halted her as she turned to leave. Dr. McEnroe turned around. "I was wondering if it would be all right if I were to get a massage."

"That would be perfectly all right. It might help things too. Here, if you wait a minute, I can get you the name of a good masseuse. A lot of the expectant mothers around here go to her."

She left and came back with a business card, which she handed to Brennan. "I'll see you next week, Temperance."

"Well, let's go and get you some relaxation," Cam said, and she and Zach helped Brennan out to the car.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"You! I saw you in the parking lot! Who the hell are you?" Angela directed a narrow-eyed gaze to the woman sitting on the couch, a cup of coffee on the table in front of her. At Angela's statement, she got up and held a hand out, which Angela didn't take. Hodgins did, however, and earned himself an elbow in his ribs.

"I'm Olivia Hansen. Seeley and I are working on a case. And you are?"

Angela turned to Booth before Hodgins could reply. "You have a new partner?! It's only been a few months, and you just pack it up and forget about us, forget about Brennan?!"

He didn't say anything, so she rounded on Olivia. "You. Out. Now."

"I don't have to go anywhere. Who do you think you are, just showing up and bossing me around?"

"Out!"

Olivia looked from Booth to Hodgins. Booth was looking at his shoes, but Hodgins said,

"I'd listen to her. She's an artist. They're pretty unpredictable. No telling what she'll do."

Olivia glanced at Booth again, throwing him a small smile. "I'll call you." Then she left, closing the door behind her. Angela followed her, opening the door and calling down the hallway after her.

"You'd better not!"

Once she had shut the door, Booth turned to her. "You had no right to do that. Either of you. You just come storming in here, bossing Olivia around in _my _home, and you bring up the past right in front of her too! What the hell is the matter with you?"

Angela stared at him with wide eyes. "_Me_? What the hell's the matter with _me_? What the hell's the matter with _you_? How could you even think about taking off like you did? And with only one phone call? Why wouldn't you even talk to her? She is an absolute wreck without you!"

Hodgins, listening to her tirade, only backed up behind her and let her talk. Angela had things under control.

"Look, she's a strong person. I'm sure she's fine without me. She's lived most of her life without me. Besides, if she can do what she did without even informing me, then that just further proves she doesn't need me. She can handle herself."

Hodgins took Angela's moment of silence to speak. "Yes, she is a strong person, but there's only so much any one person can take. You were one of the most important people in her life, if not the most important, and you left her when she needed you most."

"She killed our baby and didn't even let me know she was going to do it. How do you look someone in the eye after that?"

Angela and Hodgins exchanged a look. Time for the truth.

"She didn't kill him," Angela said, meeting his eyes. She could see the hurt in them before her statement sunk in, and once it did, they took on a look of pure shock, the pain still there, but taking a back seat to the new emotion.

"What?" he asked quietly. "She didn't…why would she lie like that?" The shock subsided a bit and the hurt came back, along with irritation at the lie.

In answer, Angela pulled out the note and the DVD. She handed them to him. She wondered if she and Hodgins shouldn't leave him alone, but decided that they should stay. He read the note first. Angela had resisted the temptation to read it, and Brennan had summarized it for her before they'd left.

_Seeley,_

_If you're reading this, it means Angela and Hodgins found you. If they haven't already informed you, I am still pregnant. I know you're probably wondering why I lied. All I can say to answer that is that I was scared. It was stupid, but I was. I thought you might not want this baby, and by extension, me. I figured with all the trouble you were going through with Parker, this would be the last thing you would want or need. I had to find out for sure, and that's why I did what I did. This doesn't make it forgivable; it merely provides justification. I was going to come to you myself, but my blood pressure has been high, so I have been ordered to remain in bed until it goes down. Although I'll readily admit that I made the wrong choice, it is my firm belief that you did as well. A better scenario would have been waiting to calm down and then talking it out. I could have told you I lied, and we could have worked through it, if that was what we both wanted to do. It is my hope that you will still care about me as I care for you, and that we can still be _

_what we were, or what we could have been. I thought I could handle anything life could hand me, but I can't do this alone, without you. Please come back._

_Temperance, aka Bones_

He gave a little smirk at her closing, and folded the note back up, placing it in his pocket. Then, without a word, he put the DVD in the player and sat on the couch. Angela and Hodgins sat down as well, and the sonogram came on the screen.

They watched in silence for a moment.

"A boy?" Booth asked.

"Yes. A healthy one," Angela replied. She looked over at him and noticed the glassy look in his eyes as he saw his son.

"He's beautiful."

When the DVD was over, Angela returned it to her purse, and both she and Hodgins looked expectantly at Booth. "So?" Hodgins asked.

Angela was on pins and needles waiting for his answer. He had to come back. If he didn't, she'd use force.

"Give me a few days to make arrangements," he said, not meeting their eyes.

"Thank you!!" Angela exclaimed. She dove for him, enveloping him in a hug. "You're doing the right thing."

"I know I am," he said, then paused. "Do I bring her back anything?"

Angela pulled away. "Nothing. Just you."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

After the massage, Brennan felt much better. She floated into her apartment, supported by Cam and Zach, and settled on the sofa. She turned her phone back on and found she had a text message from Angela.

_Mission successful. Details later. _

She felt a smile come to her face. He was coming back to her. Finally. Everything was going to be all right. She leaned her head back into the softness of her couch, and closed her eyes. She could almost feel him again. She only hoped they could get past this mess and focus on each other and the baby. Then, once that had settled down, they could concentrate on getting Parker back.

She opened her eyes to find Cam and Zach looking at her. "He's coming home," she said, the smile growing as she said the words aloud. Two more smiles echoed her own, and then her phone rang. She answered it and listened as Angela relayed the morning's events, minus Olivia Hansen.

**A/N: Ok, I think I'm stopping there. I hope it's a good spot. After my cliffies in 'Sand Man' I couldn't possibly put one in here too. That would be too much. Thanks for reading!!**


	15. reunion

**A/N: I am going through writer's block in the worst way. So I apologize in advance if this chap isn't good and for the wait. It's just so hard to get started. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 15: reunion**

As the days went by, Angela called Brennan regularly, keeping her posted on preparations for the journey home. Booth had made arrangements, once again, for his belongings, as well as explaining the situation to the office and putting in for another transfer. He managed to get the point across to his superiors in Anchorage without divulging too many details.

Hodgins and Angela hung out at his place whenever he was home, more for assurance that he wouldn't change his mind than anything else, even though Angela insisted she would get him on 

that plane one way or another. Olivia dropped by every so often so they could get some work done, and Angela hovered around like a chaperone at a high school dance until she left. After several times of observing her behavior, Hodgins pulled her aside and asked, "Why do you do that, stand over them? Don't you trust Booth?"

"I do," she replied. "It's that cheap harlot I don't trust."

"I don't know. She doesn't seem so bad."

"Exactly why I'm keeping an eye on her."

The day they were due to leave, they packed up and headed to Rebecca's so Booth could say goodbye to Parker. She invited them all in for coffee, explaining that her fiancé was at work and wished them a safe flight. The four adults made small talk for awhile, and then Rebecca asked if they had a picture or DVD of the ultrasound, and if so, could she see it? Angela went out to the car and retrieved the disc, popping it in the player.

Booth had fought an inner struggle over when to tell Parker he was going to be a big brother, and had finally decided he wanted to tell him in person, since he didn't know when he'd see him again. So, the boy was called out from the kitchen where he was eating lunch, and watched the screen with the others. When told that was his little brother he'd gotten excited at the prospect, deciding that he would be the one to tell the baby all about dinosaurs and the joys of mud and tee ball.

Rebecca then brought out his baby book, and time was spent with the two parents sitting on the couch, Parker between them with the book. Rebecca gestured to a picture of Parker's ultrasound. "That's you when you were in my tummy."

"Really? That's me?"

"Yep."

Parker's eyes grew big to think he'd been that small. They went through the book, pointing out entries detailing his first words, when he took his first step, all the way up through pre-school. Angela and Hodgins stood by on chairs and watched, not wanting to intrude.

Time passed, and Angela looked at the clock on the mantel. "It's time to go." She and Hodgins said their goodbyes and thank yous and headed out the door to give Booth a minute with Parker. When he emerged from the house, Angela took in his sad expression, and gave him a comforting smile. He nodded in acknowledgement and they took off for the airport.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

That evening, Brennan found herself sitting on the couch between Zach and Cam talking about when she would return to work. It relaxed her just to think about being back in her element. Staying at home for so long and not being able to do much of anything was proving difficult, and it wasn't getting any easier as time went by either.

They hit a break in the conversation, and Cam excused herself to get them all some tea, Zach trailing into the kitchen after her to help. Brennan stayed on the couch and absently rubbed circles on her stomach, trying not to think too much about things, as Zach had suggested. Her phone ringing startled her, and she snatched it up from its place on the coffee table. She knew it was Angela before she answered it. It was almost always Angela.

"Hey sweetie! I hope you're resting."

"I am. It's just about the only thing I _can_ do."

"Well, hopefully, that won't last too much longer. We're waiting to board the plane now."

Brennan let out a breath. Not much longer then; although she wasn't quite sure what sort of a reunion to expect. "Thanks for calling Ange." She let out another breath. "Can I talk to him?"

There was a pause, and she could almost see Angela biting her lip in thought. "Are you sure?"

That statement made Brennan pause. What would she say? All of a sudden, her mind was drawing a blank. "On second thought, I'll just wait until you get back."

"Ok, we'll see you soon. Do you want us to come by right away, or wait until tomorrow?" Angela was grinning; she just knew it. "You don't have to answer that."

They said their goodbyes, and Brennan closed her phone and accepted the cup of tea Cam held out to her. "They're at the airport," she informed her companions.

"Good. I've enjoyed being here with you, but the department needs to get back to normal," Cam said.

Brennan nodded in agreement. "Hopefully I'll be able to come back soon as well."

"At least until you need to take maternity leave. The further along you get, the more uncomfortable you're going to be."

"I was planning on staying at work until the birth."

Cam laughed. "I doubt you'll be wanting that in a couple of months. When my cousin had her baby, she got enormous. She couldn't stand to be on her feet very long."

Brennan shifted on the couch and sipped her tea. In time, Zach retired to the floor, leaving the two women on the couch. Brennan was determined to stay awake until they got back, but her fatigue got the better of her, and she ended up falling asleep with her head on Cam's shoulder.

Later, when there was a knock on the door, all three were fast asleep. No move was made to open the door. The knock came again, and then the knob was turned and found to be locked. Finally, Brennan's phone rang and she was jolted out her dreams. She glanced at the digital clock in the kitchen, and her eyes widened. She grabbed her phone, and opened it.

"Let us in!" Hodgins' voice came from the other end.

"Sorry, I feel asleep," she closed her phone abruptly, and moved to get up; awakening Cam who told her she'd do it. Brennan, however, wasn't hearing it, and insisted on doing it herself. Cam gave in relatively quickly, not wanting to fight with the pregnant woman and understanding the significance. She helped Brennan up and woke up Zach.

She paused in front of the door, her hand on the knob. She took a breath in, and opened it, revealing Hodgins. He wrapped her in a hug. "God, it's good to be home." Brennan moved aside 

so he could come in, Angela behind him. She looked meaningfully at Brennan as she slipped past her, laying a hand on her friend's stomach as she did so.

Brennan leaned out into the hallway, sticking her head around the corner. He was standing there next to her door, leaning against the wall. He didn't notice her at first and she found that she couldn't read his facial expression or the look in his eyes.

"Booth?" she ventured.

His head whipped toward her, but he didn't reply.

"Are you gonna come in?" she straightened up in the doorway, disappearing from his view. He came across the threshold and saw her entire body for the first time. He remained unreadable, however, and it was quickly getting on her nerves. His eyes scanned her, fixating on her bump, and not meeting her gaze.

Angela sighed inwardly. This was not the reunion she'd been envisioning. Where was the big hug, the loving kiss, the 'I missed yous'? The tension was thick, and the squints shot each other looks. Angela cast one Brennan's way, communicating to her to do something. After this, she ushered the others into the kitchen.

Taking the initiative, Brennan crossed to him and put her arms around him a tight hug. For a split second, he froze, tensing in her embrace. She felt it and began to panic. Then, to her relief, he returned the hug, relaxing a bit, though not as much as she had hoped. She closed her eyes and enjoyed their contact. It wasn't perfect, but he was here, and he was staying. That was all that mattered. He leaned close to her ear, and whispered, "You didn't have to lie to me."

Those words made the taped up pieces of her heart begin to break apart again. She had been anticipating a reaction like that, but all the same felt unprepared. He was angry with her for her lie. His tone more than gave that fact away. It had the same coldness and detachment to it that his phone message months ago had held. She pulled away from him, and retreated back to the couch.

"Where are you staying?" she asked, not looking at him.

"Hotel. Until I get my old place back or find a new one."

"You can stay with me…I mean if you want to." She wanted to put the suggestion out there, although she wasn't expecting any kind of acceptance to her offer.

"I really don't think…" he stopped mid sentence. They had a lot to talk about, he knew that much. And the way they were now, well, it just wasn't right. He ran a hand through his hair. "Yea, ok, I'll stay here until I can get something else."

Brennan nodded, still not looking at him. She didn't think she could after what he'd whispered to her. It was true, of course. She hadn't needed to lie. In retrospect, there were other options that could have been pursued, with more desirable outcomes. But what was done was done.

Angela, who had been eavesdropping from the kitchen, decided that this was their cue to leave. "We should go. It's late." They took turns giving Brennan goodbye hugs, and left one by one.

Once they'd left, the tension multiplied by ten. It was almost overbearing. Brennan stayed on the couch; Booth stayed standing near the hallway. Finally, he broke the silence, noting her teacup on the coffee table.

"You got anything else to drink?"

"You could make more tea if you wanted, or make coffee. I also have orange juice. Or water; there's always plenty of water. Help yourself. You know where the glasses are, right?"

He nodded, which she didn't notice because she was staring intently at her feet. She heard him start a pot of coffee, and when he returned to the living room while waiting for it to brew, he looked at her, meeting her eyes for the first time since he'd arrived. "Decaf?" The look on his face was almost comical; a shred of the pre-fiasco Booth coming to the surface. It caused a grin to break across her face.

"Caffeine should be limited during pregnancy. I thought it easier to eliminate it entirely."

"That's good; at least you're taking care of yourself."

A look of irritation crossed her face. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means what it means." He shrugged.

"What? You didn't think I'd take care of myself?" She rose to her feet, and took a step forward.

"I know you! You work yourself into the ground, you do too much, you drink caffeinated coffee; I didn't expect anything different. When I read you were under doctor's orders to rest, I was surprised you were following them. I wouldn't have expected you to last a week away from your lab!"

Anger was evident in her eyes as she snapped back. "I made the decision to keep this baby and I told myself I would do everything in my power to give him a healthy start. How dare you even consider that I could be so irresponsible with another life, an innocent life, a life _we_ created together! How could you possibly think I would put our baby's life in danger?!"

Her use of the words 'our' and 'we' seemed to stoke the burnt out fire within him, and he moved to her, pressing her carefully back into the couch, and sitting beside her.

"Look, we have quite a bit to work through, and I'm sorry if I seemed closed off. I wanna make this work; I really do, but it might take time." Here, he met her eyes. "I don't appreciate being lied to, and I know you're sorry, but it's gonna take some time. I'll get over it."

She heard everything he said, but her mind picked up on one particular part. "What exactly do you wanna make work?" She was tensing up, had been since he'd sat down by her.

"Us, Bones, I wanna make us work. Just like you." At the vocalization of the nickname, she felt some of the tension leave her body.

"We _will_ work it out Booth." She changed the subject. "Angela said you watched the ultrasound. What did you think?"

"It was beautiful. Just beautiful. He looked perfect." His eyes took on a faraway look, picturing the image of the tiny life growing inside her. As he did so, he laid his hand on her bump, then in the next instant moved to retract it. Brennan put hers over his to keep it on her.

"It's ok Booth," she said softly.

She caught his eyes and held his gaze, her breath catching in her throat as he brushed the hair away from her face. "I never should have left. It just made a bad situation worse. I did miss you Bones."

She'd been wanting to hear those words; wanting to hear him admit that he'd made a mistake too, just as she had. More than that, though, she had wanted to hear that he had missed her. She closed her eyes. Despite the logical impossibility of it, she could have sworn her heart skipped a beat when she felt his lips cover hers. He broke the kiss just as she was returning it.

"Sorry," he said quietly, not sure if they were at that point yet.

"No, never be sorry." She yawned then, and in a second he was up, and helping her off the couch. He followed her down the hall to her bedroom, walking behind her, a hand on her back in case she happened to fall. They stopped at her door. She turned around to face him.

"I'm not helpless Booth. I don't need you to follow me everywhere." She folded her arms across her chest.

"I know. I just…I'm sor…" She cut him off with a finger to his lips.

"Shh. I told you. Don't say you're sorry." She gave him a small smile, and disappeared into her bedroom to sleep, feeling more than a little sad when he didn't follow her.

**A/N: Oh, I hope, **_**I hope**_**, that was all right and not too anticlimactic. Thanks for reading!**


	16. forgotten

**A/N: Everyone still with me? Good. Yes, I'll admit, it's been a long time. I think my problem is that I know what I want to happen later on in this fic, but not what I want to happen at the point I'm at now. Despite my delays, please enjoy!**

**Chapter 16: forgotten**

Brennan awoke the next morning, and looked through half shut eyes at her clock. She'd had a late night last night and had wanted to sleep in a bit more, but once she was awake, she had a difficult time getting to sleep again. She picked out some clothes and took a shower. Today was her blood pressure check. She wasn't expecting it to be normal yet, but hopefully it would be enough of an improvement that she could go shopping with Angela. She needed to pick out furniture and get started converting her office into a nursery.

Coming out of her bedroom fully dressed, she noticed Booth on the couch, still asleep, and the previous night came rushing back to her. She leaned against the doorframe of the hallway and simply looked at him. They had to get past this. It was ridiculous really. It was done. Mistakes 

were made on both sides, and they both needed to get over it and move on. They had more important things to focus on now.

That thought brought her hand to the bump protruding from her abdomen and she drifted away thinking of her son. Zach had provided a much needed confidence boost that she'd make a good mother, but would she be good enough? She felt the sudden need to observe maternal behavior and wished that Rebecca and Parker weren't so far away. They'd be ideal candidates for study. She shook her head. Not study; advice.

She thought about making breakfast for them both, but figured that he'd most likely pitch a fit if he saw her doing work of any kind, even something as simple and non-stressful as cooking eggs and toast. Instead, she settled for starting the coffee machine and plopping down in the chair near the couch, waiting for the coffee smell to rouse him from his sleep.

It didn't take long, and he opened his eyes, yawned, and turned his gaze to her.

"You shouldn't be out of bed."

"Good morning to you too. I'm still resting. Besides, my appointment's today. I would've had to get up anyway."

He conceded her point, and sat up, stretching and then standing and trotting to the kitchen. He returned with a mug of decaf for her, which he placed in her hands before going down the hallway to shower. He came back seconds later, snatching up the suitcase that had been placed near the door the night before. As he passed her again, he paused and placed a quick kiss on the top of her head before continuing on his way.

After she heard the door close, she frowned into her mug. Things had to change. Despite the affectionate gesture, the tension was still present, weighing them down, and she didn't like it one bit. She was ready to forget about the whole situation, and hoped that if she brought up that possibility, that he'd want to as well.

She was startled by a sudden ringing. His phone had been placed on the coffee table and he'd forgotten it when he'd headed off to get ready for the day. Hoping that it was Rebecca and she could speak to her about motherhood, Brennan leaned over and picked up the phone, checking the caller ID. Not Rebecca.

Olivia. Olivia? Who the hell was that? She considered answering the call and finding out but decided against it. She shouldn't jump to conclusions. He hadn't been gone long enough to get a girlfriend, and besides, he had said he never cheated. Of course, it all boiled down to whether or 

not he had considered them to be together or not, as well as whether or not this whole situation had ended whatever they'd started.

Her curiosity was brimming over though. She didn't want to ask him outright, since they weren't exactly back to normal yet, and she wasn't even sure if it was any of her business or not. Then she had an idea. Angela. She grabbed her own phone and dialed her friend.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Ange, it's me."

"Hey! Did you get things straightened out with Booth yet?"

"Yes and no. But I'm willing to just forget the whole thing ever happened. Hopefully he will be open to that."

"No kidding. It was almost painful watching you two last night."

Brennan decided not to mince words. "Do you know who Olivia is?"

The uncomfortable silence on the other line gave her the answer.

Angela chose her words carefully. "She was assigned to be partners with Booth in Alaska. She was over at his place quite a bit."

"In a professional capacity?"

"Yes, definitely. I made sure of that." Oops, she probably shouldn't have put it like that.

"You made sure? So, it would've been different if you hadn't been there?"

"Sweetie, look. Booth would never do that to you. He wasn't interested at all, trust me."

Brennan couldn't stop the sigh of relief that came out of her mouth. Then her eyes narrowed. "What about Olivia?"

"What about her?"

"You know what I mean Ange. And tell me the truth."

"She's into him. But, like I said, don't worry. She might as well be coming on to a brick wall. And besides, she's in Anchorage. What brought all this on anyway?"

"She called him this morning. He wasn't near his phone, but still…"

Angela gave a little growl of disapproval. "Thousands of miles away and she still manages to annoy me. Maybe she's just tying up a loose end on the case they were working on."

"That could be. Sorry Ange, I just…I don't know."

"It's called outright jealousy sweetie. Just admit it to yourself, and dealing with it gets easier. You're being possessive, and that's ok. He's the father of your child after all. Plus, with the way you feel about him, it's only natural."

"And what way is that?"

"I know you said you didn't love him before, but I really think you need to do some soul searching, and see if that isn't a possibility."

"I'll take that under consideration. Will you be free to go with me to my appointment?"

Angela paused again. "I figured Booth would take you."

"I suppose I could ask him."

His voice interrupted her. "Ask me what?"

"I gotta go. I'll call you later, ok?"

"Ok Bren. Talk to you later." They hung up and she tilted her head so she could see him. He was standing against the doorframe in the hallway, as she had earlier. He was drying his hair with a 

towel and when he removed it his hair stuck up in all directions. She indulged in a quick smile. It was a nice look for him, however unruly it was.

"I know you probably need to get to the office to straighten things out, but I was wondering if you'd perhaps have time to take me to my appointment this afternoon."

He looked almost surprised, as though he'd never expected her to ask him such things, to be involved. "Of course Bones."

"Thank you."

He moved to sit down on the couch, and his eye caught his phone, with its message of a voicemail. "I'm going to go down there and talk with Cullen about my office. I'll come right back here though. I'm not due to officially start until the day after tomorrow."

His eyes found the teddy bear in her arms. She'd removed it from its place on the coffee table after hanging up with Angela. "Where'd that come from?"

"Zach gave it to me at my baby shower."

"Oh." His eyes looked down at the mention of her baby shower, and he looked sad that he'd missed it.

She changed topics. "If my blood pressure is low enough for activity I'm going to go shopping with Angela today. I need to pick out baby furniture. Hodgins wrote me..." She trailed off, noticing that she was about to bring attention to her baby shower again. Apparently, it was a bit of a sore spot.

Silence pervaded throughout her living room, and she saw him reach for his phone.

"Booth?"

His hand stopped just short of the phone and he pulled it back slowly, focusing on her. "Yea?"

"I'm just tired of all of this. I want a fresh start between us, like before I found out I was pregnant. I want to forget any of this mess ever happened. I was wrong, you were wrong; let's just please forget it." She hadn't meant to sound so pleading, she really hadn't.

"All right."

That was it? "Just 'all right'?"

"Uh, huh. I want to leave this behind too. We need to be thinking ahead now, of our future, not our past."

That was better. "I agree." She got up from the chair and sank into the couch next to him, taking his hand as she did. "It would be better for all of us." She placed his hand on her stomach and they sat there like that for a moment before he pulled his hand out from under hers, cupping her cheek and gently pushing her to face him.

"So we're back to normal now?" he whispered.

"Yes," she whispered back, having no idea why they were whispering. Then she felt his lips on hers and she stopped thinking entirely, focused only on the feelings coursing through her as they connected. Unlike the quick kiss the previous night, this one lasted.

Wanting more of him, she opened her mouth, her tongue venturing out and connecting with his lower lip, licking across it to ask for entry. He granted it without hesitation. She was lost in their kiss when all of a sudden she felt her lungs begin to burn for air. She pulled away slowly, removing her mouth from his, only to go back for a short little kiss that ended quickly with her softly pulling at his lip with her teeth as she withdrew.

He smiled at her, then glanced at his watch. "I gotta take off. When's your appointment?"

"It's at two."

"I'll be back to pick you up at one-thirty." He bent to place another kiss on her eager mouth, pulling away quickly, figuring that if he didn't he wouldn't get out the door. "I'll see you soon." He grabbed his phone, and headed out the door, opening it and putting it to his ear to check the voicemail as he went.

She hoped Angela was right; that Olivia was just tying up some loose end. She didn't want to deal with any other possibilities; especially now that things were starting to go right.

**A/N: I decided this was a good stopping place. Hope you liked it! And now I have a set-up for next chapter, so it shouldn't be so long before the next update! Thanks as always for reading and for your support! **


	17. admissions

**A/N: Hope I didn't wait too long! I'm trying to get into grad school fall term, so if that happens, I don't think I'll be updating much; but I will try. At least I had a couple of fics wrap-up recently, so that'll take some of the burden off. On the other hand, I'm itching to start my next multi chap. So, we'll see what happens. Also, I have never been pregnant so I'm pulling most of this stuff from online sources, so if anything's incorrect, please let it slide and chalk it up to the uncharted territory I find myself in. It'll be much appreciated. Thank you and enjoy!**

**Chapter 17: admissions**

After he left, Brennan wandered back into her bedroom and collapsed on the now cool bed, her head cushioned in the pillow. The fire ignited in her by their kiss remained burning just as strongly despite his absence, and, in fact, intensified. She found herself staring at the pile of clothing he'd left at the foot of the bed when he'd changed.

She reached as far as she could without getting uncomfortable and managed to grasp his shirt by two fingers. She pulled it to her and inhaled his scent, bringing her head back to the pillow, holding the shirt to her chest. She'd read in one of the various pregnancy books Angela had brought her during her bed rest that it was possible for a woman's sex drive to increase or decrease during pregnancy. She hadn't thought much about it while he was gone, but now that he was back and their relationship was seemingly back on track, she guessed that hers was increasing. At least if the desires bubbling to the surface of her mind were any indication.

She had also read that sex during pregnancy was perfectly safe for the baby in the case of a low risk pregnancy. Once her blood pressure was down, she hoped that hers would qualify as a low risk. She'd ask Dr. McEnroe at her appointment that day just to make sure it would be all right. She didn't want to suggest it to Booth before then.

The possibility that they could be in bed together intimately again brought back feelings of their first night together. Phantom sensations brought on by the memory of his caresses had her skin tingling all over. She closed her eyes, thinking of how real it all felt. She snapped back to the here and now as she felt a flutter against her stomach.

She smiled at the movement and put her hand on her belly where she'd felt the flutter. Things like that aided in reminding her that this baby, this _life_ was continuing to develop and grow. And 

that he was dependent on her. It was amazing really. She looked at the clock. She still had a few hours until her appointment.

After listening to Olivia's message, Booth immediately called her back. What the hell was she thinking?

"Hello?"

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Nice greeting. I'm thinking I want to get out of this place. I was born and raised on the east coast. I'm considering it a homecoming of sorts."

"So that's the only reason?" He'd suspected she had feelings for him, but had nothing concrete, and he certainly wasn't going to call her on it.

"Of course it is. And we still get to work together, at least until Dr. Brennan pops."

"Don't talk about her like that." There was a warning tone in his voice that told her he was dead serious.

"Fair enough. I'll be there soon. See you then Seeley." She hung up, leaving Booth with silence and a slight crackling noise in his ear.

Although there was nothing between them, he wasn't altogether certain that Olivia could be trusted to keep it that way. Angela didn't seem to think so, considering her constant hovering while they'd been in Anchorage. He shook his head, praying that this wouldn't complicate things.

At one thirty, Brennan had her shoes on and was ready to go. He was late arriving, but she was so happy to see him she really didn't care. She always had to sit in the waiting room for awhile anyway. He knocked on the door, which, upon opening it, she told him he didn't have to do.

"I figured you'd be back earlier," she said winding her arms around his neck, and stepping as close to him as she could.

"I got to talking with people at the office," he replied, which was true. He'd been waylaid by practically everyone he passed in the hallways.

She answered by pressing a kiss to his mouth. The contact coupled with his arms going around her waist to hold her tight brought her desires to the surface, causing her body to react to him in ways that made the urge to just jump him almost overbearing. He broke away from her first, taking in her flushed skin and quickened breathing. "Are you ok?"

Uh huh," she said for lack of better words. She tossed her head and grabbed her purse, regaining control over herself and heading to the door. "Let's go."

When her name was called in the waiting room, Brennan led the way, following the nurse to the now familiar room. She smiled when she turned to the mother to be, the smile growing even wider when she took notice of Booth.

"I see Miss Montenegro was busy today," she commented, shaking the hand that Booth held out to her.

Brennan made the introduction, and thought the nurse might die of happiness. "So this is the elusive Seeley Booth! I've heard so much about you; I was hoping to be able to meet you. Miss 

Montenegro's description did not do you justice!" She looked from one to the other. "This baby is going to be the cutest!"

Booth cleared his throat and sat down in a chair against the wall, slightly uncomfortable with the attention the gushing nurse was lavishing on him. Back to business, the nurse wound the blood pressure cuff around Brennan's arm.

When the pressure of the cuff released, Brennan held her breath for a second. Moment of truth.

"Wow, what a difference a week makes!" she shook her head in amazement at the improvement.

"Is it normal?" Brennan asked, forgetting to cover the anxiety in her voice.

"It's perfect." She smiled at Brennan and put the cuff away. Excited by the statement and not trying to hide it, Brennan turned shining eyes and a blinding grin to Booth.

"Did you hear that?"

He returned her smile with one of his own. "I did." He put a hand on her shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

"The doctor will be in shortly. We're going to hook you up to a fetal heart monitor to check out the baby's heart rate." She left the room, and Brennan breathed a sigh of relief. No more bed rest. Now she could concentrate on the nursery and on her ever growing desires for the man next to her.

She turned to him. "You know, the baby weighs about five ounces at this stage and is about as long."

"That's really cool Bones. Did you read that somewhere?"

"Yes, I've been researching developmental stages in the second trimester. His skeleton is also beginning to transform from cartilage to bone. Just thought you might want to know."

"I do. Anything else?"

"Well, the pads of his fingers and toes are also forming. And his prostate is also beginning to develop."

He quirked a brow at her and she recalled his unease with things like that and thought that perhaps development of their son's sexual organs wasn't the best thing to mention to him.

But then he just shook his head, muttering, "Amazing."

"I felt a flutter today," she informed him.

"Like a kick?"

"Yes."

"I missed that too." His head went down for a moment, staring at his shoes before bringing his eyes back to her.

"It's not like we could plan when it would happen. Besides, don't worry, there'll be others." She gave him a comforting smile and reached for his hand.

Dr. McEnroe entered then, and did a double take at seeing Booth with her instead of Angela. A smile lit her face and she held out her hand. "I'm Deanna McEnroe. You must be the daddy."

"Yep. Seeley Booth."

"It's a pleasure to meet you at last." She looked at Brennan, gave her a little wink, then looked at her chart. "Congratulations my dear! You are officially out of the woods! I suppose we have you to thank for that."

Here she glanced at Booth before focusing on Brennan again. "Have you been feeling all right?"

"Yes. I felt a flutter kick this morning."

"Excellent! We're going to hook you up to the fetal heart monitor and check that out. I'm also going to get you on some prenatal vitamins. Sound good?"

Brennan nodded. "Oh, Dr. McEnroe. I had a question."

"Shoot."

"Since my blood pressure is normal again, I was wondering if I could engage in sexual intercourse."

"Bluntness. I admire that Dr. Brennan. The answer is yes, you can; barring anything amiss with the baby's heart rate, I definitely don't see a problem." She smiled at the couple, noticing the look on Booth's face that told her he wished Brennan hadn't been so blunt, and left the room to get the nurse.

"Bones!" he exclaimed once the door had shut.

"What?" Brennan didn't see anything wrong with what she'd said. "I had to clear things with her first, just to make sure it was all right."

"You're not really thinking about…" he gestured animatedly with his hands rather than finishing the sentence.

"If you're referring to us having sex, then, yes, I am really thinking about it."

"But…but, you're pregnant!"

"So? Dr. McEnroe said it was perfectly all right. My fluctuating hormones are increasing my sex drive, and now that I've received assurances that it's all right, I see no reason why my needs shouldn't be attended to."

"Bones, it's…it's…"

"Are you telling you didn't have sex with Rebecca the entire time she was pregnant with Parker?"

His eyes darted away from hers and he mumbled, "She never wanted to."

The implication sunk in. "Wait, are you attempting to tell me that you don't _want_ to have sex with me?"

"No! That's not it at all. It's just…" He honestly didn't know what it was. A fear of triggering something perhaps. She'd just gotten this blood pressure thing under control. They, meaning the three of them, didn't need anything else going wrong.

The door opened and the nurse re-entered with the heart monitor. Brennan shot him a Look that communicated quite clearly that the conversation was by no means finished.

"You're two for two today!" The nurse announced happily. "Everything's perfect." She gave Brennan's hand a squeeze. "We'll get something scheduled at the front desk for a few weeks from now and do another ultrasound." She left, gesturing for them to follow her.

Brennan scheduled her next appointment, picked up the vitamins from the pharmacy, and then they went back to her apartment.

She was about to bring up their earlier argument when his phone rang. He held up a finger to silence her and answered it. "Hello?" At the sound of the voice on the other end, he ran a hand over his face, and went into the hallway to talk.

While he was otherwise occupied, Brennan called Angela to tell her the good news.

"Yes! We can finally go shopping. I'll take off early. Cam will understand; then we can hit the shops. I'll be over in twenty!" She was too excited to say goodbye, and Brennan grinned at her friend's enthusiasm. She closed her phone, and noticed Booth talking quietly in the hall. He was clearly agitated, and she could make an educated guess as to who had called him.

Was it possible to despise someone you had never even met? It sounded irrational, but at the same time, she felt she had a right to those feelings. Seeing him close his phone, she wondered if he'd tell her what was going on. If he didn't see it as an issue, perhaps he wouldn't. But she wanted to know, so she asked.

"What's going on?"

He looked surprised at her question so she clarified. "This Olivia woman calling you."

He explained who she was, and his description of their relationship matched Angela's. He left out her feelings for him, however, but she figured he didn't know about that, at least not for sure, and that it was only Angela's astute observations that had led to Brennan knowing.

Then he went further to explain the voicemail that morning and the reason for the most recent phone call. She was flying out in a few days and wanted him to pick her up at the airport.

"Tell her to take a taxi," Brennan said evenly, knowing that he wouldn't. She had asked for a favor and he wasn't the type to refuse a simple innocent request such as that. "On second thought, _I'll_ tell her to take a taxi." She held out her hand for his phone, and when she didn't feel the weight of it in her open palm, she met his eyes with a fiery challenge in her own.

"Bones, there's no need for the jealousy. Really. She's just a partner; that's it, nothing more."

"Like I was _just_ a partner," she replied sharply, ready to snatch the phone from where it rested in his hand at his side.

"You're different."

"How so?"

He didn't reply, and that only served to feed the building irritation and frustration within her.

"Fine. Fine, if that's the way you want it; fine." Anger clouding her judgment and ability to think clearly, she stalked to the door and slammed it shut behind her, leaving a shocked and perplexed Booth behind, rooted to the spot she'd left him in. A moment later, she stormed back in, shutting the door again.

"This is _my_ apartment. _You_ get out."

"Bones, this is crazy!"

"You don't want to sleep with me, you didn't want to answer me; just go!" She was treading on thin ice and she knew it; brief thoughts broke through the angry haze in her brain, alerting her that she didn't really want him leaving, that she needed him there with her, and first and foremost, she really didn't want to fight.

"All right; you want an answer, fine. I'll give you an answer. Just don't say I didn't warn you."

She looked at him, her eyes showing him the storm that was still brewing there.

"You're different from Olivia because I don't feel anything for her. I don't…I don't love her."

Brennan pulled her lip between her teeth, letting his statement sink in. The fight left her eyes and she was about to say something when an energetic knock sounded on the door. Angela.

With a whisper of "later," in his direction, she picked up her purse and opened the door. Angela took in the expression on her face and knew something had happened. Something big. Waving at Booth in acknowledgement, she noted that his face carried a similar expression before ushering her friend out the door.

**A/N: So there it is. Hope you liked, although I have a feeling I'll be getting some comments about the return of the angst. Thanks for reading!**


	18. shopping

**A/N: Thank you so much for the well wishes for grad school everyone! I got in!! I'm excited and scared to death at the same time. I hope that's normal…anyway, on with the show. Enjoy!!**

**Chapter 18: shopping **

Brennan leaned against the shopping cart as Angela and the salesgirl threw things indiscriminately into it. She gave her input when asked, but otherwise let her friend and the helpful girl go to town. She knew she'd need lots of things, but trusted that Angela would know, since she'd done the baby shopping thing before with another friend.

She put her thoughts on pause, staring into the cart. "Ange, do I really need two baby monitors?"

"Oh. Sorry. I guess I'm getting a little carried away." Angela removed the excess monitor and placed it back on the shelf. "Ok, we picked out the monitor, bottles, bibs, a stroller, blankets, a 

mobile, a carseat, more baby clothes, baby shampoo, a high chair…what else besides the big stuff?" She looked at the salesgirl. "Jenny?"

Angela and Jenny began talking animatedly and picking up more items. Absently following them with the cart, Brennan let her thoughts leave the shopping trip for a moment. Had she heard Booth right? Did he really love her? She wasn't fully convinced. She had no doubt that he cared for her in much the same manner as she did him; but love?

She pictured him in her mind's eye, that look on his face as he told her. Frustration at her was present; that was for sure. Also, an unwillingness to admit what he'd ended up saying. She knew why that was. He thought her reaction to the confession would be less than positive. But, he'd also been sincere. She'd seen it in his eyes and heard it in his voice.

Having answered that, there was also the question of whether she returned the sentiment. She was pondering this when Angela's voice broke in.

"Bren, what theme did you want for the baby's room? We need to pick out a crib and stuff."

"What are my choices?"

"What about a circus theme?"

She dismissed it after looking at the décor. "No. The animals are constructed incorrectly, and there are clowns. Booth is terrified of clowns."

Angela giggled at that. "You're kidding right? Big tough Booth afraid of clowns?!"

"I'm completely serious."

Angela gulped back another fit of giggles and went on to the next choice. "What about Winnie the Pooh?"

Brennan made a face. "No. The characters all suffer from some sort of mental illness."

"What?" Jenny and Angela both asked.

"For example, the blue donkey clearly suffers from depression. Winnie the Pooh himself has an eating disorder."

She would have gone on if Angela hadn't held up a hand to silence her. "Ok, maybe a theme isn't such a good idea."

"On the contrary, I think I'd like a nice peaceful sky theme, with clouds."

"So lots of blues," Jenny said. "We can work with that." She and Angela began picking out furniture, asking for Brennan's opinion and approval for each piece.

After delivery arrangements were made and packages carried to the car, they stopped for lunch.

"All right, I've been very good not bringing this up, but I can't stand it any longer. What went on with you and Booth before I got there?"

Brennan frowned. "We argued."

"You do that all the time. This was different."

"About Olivia. She's coming here to work and wanted him to pick her up at the airport in a few days."

Angela groaned. "_I'll_ pick her up. Then I'll dump her off in the middle of nowhere." She grinned as Brennan's mouth curled up at the corner. "You put a stop to that I hope."

"Not exactly. I wanted to and I tried, but in the end I trust him. Plus, things moved on from that point."

"Meaning?"

"He told me he loved me."

Angela's hand flew to her mouth, and she talked around it. "Oh. My. God. Did he really?"

"Yes."

The hand came down and grasped Brennan's. "This is the best news sweetie! What did you say? Please tell me you told him you loved him too."

"I didn't have time to reply. You came to pick me up. I don't know what I'm going to say."

"Bren! This is easy. You just say, 'I love you too Booth.' See, easy as that."

"I'm not sure if my feelings go that far."

Angela rolled her eyes. "You are impossible sometimes, you know that? You love him. Just admit it and everything will be perfect. You guys are gonna be ok from here on out. Forget about the tramp! He loves you and you love him!"

Brennan sighed at the mention of Olivia. "I can't just forget about…the tramp. I certainly don't trust her. And when all's said and done, Booth is still a man. And since he won't…" She trailed off, not wanting to get into that with Angela.

Angela's eyes flashed. "Won't what? What won't he do?"

"Angela, I don't think I want-," Brennan began, but was cut off.

"Sweetie, you know you can tell me anything. I won't hurt him…probably."

Brennan gave in. "He won't sleep with me."

"What?! That's crazy."

"I don't know if it's me, or if it's some irrational fear that something will happen with the baby. He admitted he wanted to sleep with Rebecca when she was pregnant, but he's not showing any desire to with me." Her head went down.

"Hey. Look at me." Angela tilted her friend's chin up so they were eye to eye. "Don't let this go. If this is what you want, make him know that, and tell him what you're feeling. Maybe you're off base, or he'll realize he's just being stupid." She took a sip of her drink. "K?"

Brennan nodded.

"Good. You two have got loads to discuss tonight. I'll make sure I don't call or anything, but you make sure to keep me updated."

"I will. Thanks Ange."

"Hey, it's my job." Angela smiled and gave Brennan's hand a squeeze. "You ready for some clothes shopping?"

At Brennan's affirmative response, they headed to a clothing store and began browsing the maternity section.

"This is cute." Angela removed a denim jumper from the rack and held it out to her friend.

"It's not really my style."

"No offense sweetie, but in that case, you need a style cause this is adorable! I wonder if they have it my size." She drifted to another section before focusing on her task again.

"Ok, here's you." She held up a pair of slacks and a blouse.

"I like those together." Brennan took them from Angela and put them over her arm.

After the clothes shopping was finished, they both sat in Angela's car in the parking lot of the clothing store. It was getting late; the sun was setting over the horizon.

"Anything else we need to do?" Brennan asked, not quite ready to go home yet.

"Well, have you thought about birthing classes?"

"Not really. Not yet anyway."

"Well, start thinking about them. They might be helpful."

"Perhaps. I'll think about it."

"Good. I think that's about it for today then. If I can think of anything else, I'll call you and we can make another shopping trip. You do the same if you think of anything."

"I will Ange. Thank you for this. It was fun. Tiring, but fun."

"Anytime." She pulled out and headed for Brennan's apartment. "Have you given any more thought about names?"

"No, I've been meaning to ask Booth his opinion, but the timing hasn't been right what with everything else coming up."

"Understandable. Can I just say that I kinda like the name Jacob, Jake for short?"

"I like that too." She mentally added it to her short list.

"What about middle names?" Angela inquired.

"Oh, I already have that picked out." She didn't give any indication that she was going to tell Angela what it was, so Angela let it go.

"Here we are. Let's go up and I can get Booth to help me bring our stuff in."

"Angela, I can carry some bags inside."

"No, no, you just go in and relax. We were out quite awhile."

Brennan shrugged her shoulders. "If you insist." Without further argument, she headed for the building. She _was _tired.

She unlocked her door and went in to find Booth sprawled on her couch, asleep with the latest anthropology journal on the couch next to him. She smiled and picked up the journal, the smile fading when she saw all the doodles he'd made on the pages. She replaced the journal on the bookshelf, and went to help Angela who had just come through the door, laden with bags.

The sound of the bags being dumped on the counter woke him up. "You're back. Hey."

"Hay is for horses," Angela said with a small grin. "Get up. I need your help with the rest of the stuff."

He went past Brennan to the door, dropping a quick kiss to her cheek before following Angela out to the car. Once everything was inside, Angela was invited to stay for awhile, but she declined. It was late, and she knew they needed to talk.

"I'd better go," she said, giving Brennan a hug good bye before taking her leave.

They were across the room from each other, Booth in the kitchen, Brennan on the couch.

Brennan took a breath. Here goes. "Booth?"

He had his head buried in the fridge, hunting for what she didn't know. He came up with a pitcher of iced tea. "Want some? I'm guessing it's decaffeinated."

"Your guess is correct, and yes, I would like some please. But Booth…"

He cut her off. "Wait until I finish up in here."

He came back with two glasses and handed her one, sitting beside her. "Ok, now talk."

She avoided his gaze. "I've been thinking about what you said earlier, that you love me and I'm just…I don't know if I feel the same."

"Oh." At her words, his focus became fixed on the ice cubes in his glass, and she caught the tension that appeared in his jaw and the way his shoulders sagged

"It isn't that I don't care about you. I do," she said lamely, knowing that it wouldn't be enough.

He looked back at her then. "Can you look me in the eye, and tell me that you don't feel even the slightest bit of love for me?"

She met his eyes. He loved her, that fact was cemented in her mind. Brennan thought. He meant so much to her; she knew she'd do anything for him. But was that love? She made a decision, and tore her eyes away from his.

"I can't," she said simply. Angela was right; she had to admit it, first to herself, then to him.

_Everything I feel for him; that's love. I love him._

She turned her gaze back to him, appreciative of his silence while she worked things out in her head. "I love you."

One second she was looking at his brilliant smile and the next his hand was cupping her cheek and his lips were over hers. She could feel the emotion he was pouring into the kiss and tried to do the same thing, communicating without words.

When they broke apart, he reached into his pocket and pulled out some strips of paper, which he handed to her.

"What are these?" she asked, genuinely curious.

"Well, I felt bad that I missed your baby shower, and didn't have a gift. Then I remembered last Mother's Day. Parker made coupons for Rebecca, so I thought I'd do the same for you."

"Ok." She eyed them one by one, reading them aloud. "Can be exchanged for one foot rub." She looked at the next one. "Good for one house cleaning." She grinned at that one. "Good for one long hot bath with absolutely no interruptions. These are great Booth. Thank you."

"You got some left. Keep reading."

"Let's see. Good for one romantic dinner. I think I like the sound of that one. This one says it's a wild card. What's that mean?"

"It means you can use it for anything you want."

Brennan nodded, and looked at the last one, her smile growing as she read it.

"Read it Bones. I had to write it."

"Good for a night of passion filled lovemaking. Reusable."

"The others you can only use once."

"I thought you didn't want to-," she began.

"I thought about it while you were gone. It wasn't that I didn't want to be with you. I did, and I do, but I just didn't want anything to happen. Everything's fine with you and baby and I didn't want sex to mess that up. But, I figured, if the doctor's ok with it, I should be too."

"It'll be all right. I wouldn't do something that could be potentially harmful to the baby," she assured him, taking his hand in hers.

"I know."

"As much as I'd love to use this one tonight," she said, waving it in front of his face. "I'm exhausted. I'm going to go to bed, if you want to join me."

He didn't answer her, but followed her down the hallway, grabbing her hand as she walked. When they were in bed, their arms wrapped around each other, Brennan said quietly, "Are we going to be ok?"

"Yes," he whispered against her mouth before covering it with his. They shared kiss after kiss, touch after touch, not letting it go further than that, before relaxing into sleep, temporarily forgetting their worries that Olivia could upset their newfound peace.

**A/N: Ok, so** **hopefully that was a bit of an angst reprieve. I could have made it way more angsty than I did; I liked both versions, but I thought y'all could use a break. I hope you liked it. Thank you!!**


	19. coupons

**A/N: Ok, I've concluded that I will not be able to finish up this fic before I begin school. That said, please continue to be patient with me when it comes to updates. I'd really appreciate it. No matter what happens, I will never abandon this story. I've invested too much time in it, and I'm growing quite proud of it. Enjoy!!**

**Chapter 19: coupons**

That morning, Brennan moved to stretch only to find her movements limited by Booth's arms around her. Her mouth quirked upward as she remembered that all was well in her world for a change. She shifted position so that she was facing him, only to find that he was already awake.

She opened her mouth to say 'good morning' and had barely gotten the 'good' part out when his mouth covered hers. She closed her eyes and sighed happily. It was such a good feeling. She wondered how long she'd have that feeling, and then quickly shoved that thought out of her mind.

They broke apart, lips still almost touching and Brennan whispered, "Do you really have to go back to work tomorrow?" She moved her lips to his chin, planting soft kisses there before giving the same treatment to his neck and shoulder.

"You know I do." He moved her head gently back up to look her in the eyes. "I'd prefer to stay in bed with you all day long, but I don't think that would work out." He kissed the tip of her nose, running his hands up and down her back.

"I should talk to Cam about coming back myself."

"Think she'll let you?"

"Worth a shot. Maybe she'll let me come back part time at least."

She glanced over at the bedside clock. "I gotta get up. It's getting late."

When he didn't let her go, she swatted at his arm. "That was a hint to let me go."

"I don't feel like it," he said, flashing her a grin.

"If you don't let me go, I'll call Angela and tell her all the details of the hot sex we had last night."

"But we didn't…you wouldn't!"

Brennan chuckled wickedly at the blush that spread across his face. "Try me," she threatened, pulling an arm free and reaching for her cell phone on the nightstand.

His arms instantly relinquished their grip around her, and she triumphantly rose from the bed. She leaned over him and gave him a kiss, whispering in his ear before she headed off to the bathroom to shower. "I love you."

Once in the bathroom she realized that the words were easier to say after the first time. She had expected as much, but it was still a bit of a relief. When she'd admitted her feelings aloud the night before, it had been difficult. She ran a hand over her stomach and gazed at her reflection in the mirror. She had insisted to Angela that she wasn't glowing, but maybe her friend had been right.

Despite the extra weight and the bump, coupled with bed hair and sweatpants, she thought she looked better than she had in a long time. She allowed herself a smile before stripping and climbing in the shower.

When she emerged, dressed and with a towel wrapped around her head, she made a beeline for the dresser where she'd placed the coupons he'd presented her with last night. She removed all but one, walked over to the bed, and deposited them on his chest.

"You're using all of them at once?" he asked.

"All except the wildcard. I'm saving that one. You have to go back tomorrow, and I'm going to see if I can go back to work as well, so I want a nice relaxing day beforehand."

"Ok, but I get to pick the order in which I do them."

"Fine by me."

He sifted through the small pile, putting them in the order he wanted them. "All right, so here's how it's gonna be. First, you get your foot rub. Second, I clean while you get your bath. This evening, we go out for your romantic dinner. Then, we get it on. Sound good?"

She nodded. "First though, you have to get out of bed."

"No I don't."

"Did being in Alaska make you lazy? Get up!" She grabbed his hand and tugged. He resisted for a minute, then allowed himself to be pulled up into a sitting position.

"Give me a half hour or so, all right Bones?"

"Take your time. I can be patient."

"Uh huh. My experience with pregnant women says different."

She crossed her arms and tried her best to look indignant. "I take offense to that. Now get your ass in the shower. I want my foot rub!"

"So much for patience," he said with a teasing smile. She gave him a push in the right direction, and once the door was shut she headed into the living room and collapsed on the couch. Her cell phone rang in her bedroom and she groaned at the thought of having to get up off the couch.

The chirping noise stopped after a few moments and Brennan ended her inner struggle about whether or not to get up. Five minutes passed before the cordless house phone rang. The handset was sitting on the coffee table and by stretching her arm, Brennan could just reach it.

"Hello?"

"Hey sweetie! It's me."

"Hey Ange, what's up?"

"Just checking in. Everything good with you and Booth?"

"Yes. I told him how I felt about him."

A pause. "That would mean you said you loved him, right?"

"Yes."

"I knew you could do it! I told you!"

"Is Cam around?"

The voice on the other end sounded confused. "You wanna talk to Cam?"

"Yea, I wanted to ask her if I could come back, at least for awhile."

"Hang on a sec. I think she's out in the lab with Zach and Hodgins."

There was a clunk as the phone was placed on Angela's desk.

"How're you feeling?" Cam's voice greeted her a few minutes later.

"I'm feeling great. So great, in fact, that I'd like to come back to work."

She could feel Cam's hesitation through the phone. "I don't know Dr. Brennan."

"I'm willing to be part time."

"Desk work, with minimal lab work," Cam negotiated.

Brennan bit her lip. Cam drove a hard bargain. She knew she was doing it out of friendly concern, but it was still irritating. "I can do more," she said confidently.

"That's my final offer. Either you take it, or you're stuck at home until after our nephew is born. It's your choice."

She heard Angela's voice in the background. "Take it Bren!"

"Very well."

"Excellent. We'll see you tomorrow; let's say from ten to two for starters."

"Ok, I'll see all of you then." They hung up and Brennan tossed the phone to the other end of the couch. She was pleased with the prospect of work the next day, but only four hours? No matter; she'd take what she could get. She could always push for more time later on.

Booth appeared from the hallway and got coffee going. "Just a few more minutes Bones."

"Mmm," she said in reply. "I'm going back to the lab tomorrow."

"That's great! I'm surprised Cam gave in."

"It's only for four hours, and mostly desk work."

"Think you can handle that?"

"I suppose I'll have to. This little one is worth anything." He brought her a mug and sat next to her. Brennan nodded her thanks. Suddenly, her eyes widened. "He's moving!" She grabbed his hand, jerking him forward and placing it on her bump. "Can you feel it?"

His eyes narrowed in concentration and she could tell he couldn't feel the movement. She shifted his hand around every time she felt a flutter. The third time she felt it and moved his hand his expression changed. A smile broke across his face and he leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips. She squeezed his hand, and moved her mouth away from his. "Amazing isn't it?"

"It's phenomenal," he replied, not moving his hand from her bump. "I've been meaning to ask you. Do you have a name picked out? Cause if you don't, I had a couple of ideas."

"I have a short list, but nothing definite. I wanted to know what you liked."

"Well let's hear your list."

"I like the names Benjamin, Jacob, and Augustus."

"Augustus? At least it's better than Ignatius."

A thoughtful look appeared on her face. "Ignatius? I like that."

"No, you don't."

"Don't tell me what I like and don't like Booth."

"I shouldn't have mentioned it."

"No, you shouldn't have. Now, what names do you like?"

"I like Adam, Hayden, and Brad."

"Bradley?"

"No. Brad."

"All right. Consider them added to my list. Along with Ignatius."

Booth groaned quietly, but didn't argue any further. He leaned against her and put his head gently on her bump, listening.

A short silence ensued, then he turned his head up toward her. "Bones?"

"Hmm?"

"You wouldn't really name him Ignatius would you?"

She ran her fingers through his hair and sighed. "I don't know. I've got a lot to think about. I'll certainly consider it."

"He'll have to be home schooled. He'll never be able to go out in public. He'll suffer total and complete embarrassment for the rest of his life. Could you honestly live with yourself?"

She chuckled, the sound vibrating against the side of his face where it rested on her stomach. "I think you may be exaggerating Booth."

"I really don't think I am."

"I'm only considering the name. It's not for sure yet. Besides, I may choose Augustus."

"Same applies for Augustus."

Brennan laid her head against the couch and looked up at the ceiling. "Less talk, more rub."

"You have to officially turn in your coupon before I do anything."

"Then get them for me. They're still in the bedroom."

He did so, and when the little pile was in her hand, she took the top one and placed it in his hand. "There, now get to it," she teased with a smile, lifting up her foot and wiggling her toes.

He sat in front of her and took her right foot in his hands, starting with her heel and working his way up. "Anyone ever tell you that you have nice feet?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Please don't tell me you have a foot fetish."

"No! I'm just saying."

"The answer is no, no one has ever complimented my feet before. And they certainly weren't nice yesterday. They were all swollen."

"Just a sign to not be walking around so much."

Brennan changed topics. "Perhaps if I name him Ignatius, we can call him Iggy."

"Ugh. Stop it with that. It worries me. What about middle names?"

"I already picked that out."

"Care to share?"

"Nope. It's a big surprise. Although perhaps I could narrow my list of first names by seeing if any don't go well with the middle name." She began going over the names in her head, but was distracted by her foot rub. She moaned quietly and shut her eyes. "That feels so good. No, go back to my arch. Thank you."

"Whatever you say Bones."

"Ok, I have eliminated the names Brad, Ignatius, and Augustus from my list."

"Oh, thank God. Nothing but normal names left. I'm kind of bummed about Brad though."

"It doesn't fit Booth. Sorry. If it makes you feel better, I'm rather disappointed about Augustus myself."

"Sure you don't wanna tell me the middle name?"

"I'm sure. It's just between me and our son for now."

He placed her right foot on the ground and picked up her left. "Not fair."

She shrugged. "You'll survive."

"Is it Alan?"

"Nope."

"Daniel?"

"You'll never guess it, so stop trying."

"Michael?"

Brennan shook her head.

"Oh God, it's not Augustus is it? Cause that would make sense; Augustus sure as hell doesn't fit well with Augustus. It'd be like Gordon Gordon. Augustus Augustus." He shivered at the thought.

"Booth!" Brennan tried to sound irritated despite the fact that some very un-Brennan like giggles were escaping.

"Ok, ok, fine; I'll stop guessing."

"Thank you. I'm ready for my bath now." She waved the coupon in his face. He took it and headed down the hall to the bathroom to run her bathwater, dropping a kiss to the top of her head before he left.

After her bath was ready, he came back for her, scooping her up in his arms before she could voice a protest and carrying her to the bathroom. He set her down gently, and she looked at him with narrowed eyes. "I can walk Booth."

"I know." He smiled at her, hoping his infamous charm smile would erase her irritation. It did. Her expression softened, and she pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"I can walk, but it was still a nice gesture. Thank you." She kissed him again, and he returned it.

When she broke the kiss, he said quietly in her ear, "I love you Bones," giving the lobe a nip and licking the sensitive spot just underneath it. A tremor ran through her body and she put a hand on his chest, pushing him gently back and handing him the house cleaning coupon before shooing him out the door. Once he'd disappeared to begin cleaning, she looked around. He'd kept the lights off and had lit candles all around the tub, casting the room in a soft relaxing glow. The bubbles looked inviting and she dipped a hand in the water. Perfect.

Before Booth could begin cleaning, his cell phone rang. He hoped it wasn't Olivia again. After checking the ID, he answered it quickly. "Hey Parker!...no, not yet, he's still growing…I know you wanna be there, and…" He was suddenly hit with an idea. "Is Mom around?...Can I talk to her?" The phone was dropped on the floor as Parker ran to get Rebecca. He heard it being picked up and then his ex's voice came on the line. After saying good bye Booth shut his phone off and happily went to get Brennan's vacuum cleaner.

Once Brennan had eased herself in the tub, she leaned her head back and felt her body relax. She closed her eyes for a moment, then opened them, staring at the ceiling. She heard her vacuum 

being started and blocked out the noise. This was turning out to be a great day. And it was only going to get better. Despite the warmth of the water, she shivered in anticipation of that night.

Just thinking about it made her body respond and she felt her hand travel down the length of her body of its own accord, unable to wait until they were together. She huffed at the impatience she was displaying. Maybe he had been right about pregnant women. Of course, she had every right to be impatient. It had been a long time. She gasped as her hand made contact with the sensitive peak of one breast. She rolled it between two fingers, closing her eyes at the sensation it created.

She paid equal attention to the other breast, fondling and playing with the soft flesh before continuing her downward journey to the place that was screaming for attention. When her fingers found her clit, she let out a quiet moan and shifted around under the water. Before things went further on her journey of self pleasure, however, the door opened and Booth appeared, laden with cleaning supplies.

"Booth! The coupon specifically stated no interruptions!"

"I'm here to clean the bathroom," he defended himself, trying hard to ignore her exposed breasts. He lost that battle however, and Brennan lowered herself in the water so she wasn't visible to his prying eyes. He could look all he wanted later. She wasn't supposed to be interrupted.

"Well, wait until I get out. Is everything else done?"

"Let's see. I vacuumed, dusted, swept the kitchen, and mopped. Is there anything else?"

"Yes. You can take the glass cleaner and clean the mirrors and pictures and things. I'll get out and then the bathroom's yours to clean."

"Ok. I have good news."

"What is it?" she asked, curious.

"I talked to Rebecca and she and Parker are going to fly over so Parker can be here when the baby's born!"

"That's wonderful!" Brennan was thrilled for him. Parker would get to see his little brother.

"Are you ok with them living so far away now?"

"No, but I talk to Parker almost every day, so that's something. I don't know, maybe it won't work out over there. I'll get him back one way or another. Patience, ya know?" He backed out of the bathroom and the door started to close. Brennan leaned back in the tub but didn't hear the door click shut. She looked up again to find the door open a crack.

"What Booth?"

"Are your breasts getting bigger or is it just me?"

"Maybe, now go!" She smiled at him to let him know she wasn't really angry. The door shut all the way this time, and she shook her head before climbing from the tub.

**A/N: So, if any of you haven't guessed, there will be smut in the next chapter. Hope that's cool with everyone. Also, does anyone have any guesses about what middle name Brennan picked? Thanks for reading everyone! I really appreciate the support for this fic!**


	20. I'm with you

**A/N: I'm sorry for leaving you all hanging. Really, I am. I'm just nervous about starting classes on Monday. Thanks to all who took stabs at guessing the middle name. A couple of people had the right idea, but no one came up with the exact name, so I guess you're in for a surprise later on! Yay for surprises! Ok, I'm done now. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 20: I'm with you**

That evening, Brennan nervously eyed her reflection in the mirror, thankful that Angela had insisted she pick out one fancy maternity dress. Her other nice clothes would have been too tight and she would have ended up looking ridiculous. She ran a hand over the smooth material of the dress, from the strap down to the hem that rested at her knees. It was a dark green dress, the color of fresh pine needles, loose fitting and generally shapeless, with a gather of fabric at the bodice, drawing the eye there. A thin shawl draped over her shoulders.

It looked nice on her if she did say so herself. Hopefully, Booth would feel the same. Not that she was seeking approval or anything. It would just be good to hear a compliment. She'd decided 

to let her hair hand loose and natural, not wanting to bother with putting it up. A simple necklace, one of the few simple ones she owned, sat delicately against her throat, and her makeup was minimal, but present. She was ready.

She stepped into her black flats and exited the bedroom to find him in the living room, pacing and running a hand through his hair as though this were his first date. She gently cleared her throat and his head turned in her direction. She could have sworn she heard his breath catch and he stopped mid-pace.

"Bones, you look…gorgeous."

Suddenly feeling slightly embarrassed by the compliment she'd desired, she averted her eyes, focusing on a stray piece of dust skipping across the carpet from the open window's breeze. She pointed at it.

"You missed that when you were cleaning," she said, false indignation in her tone.

His brow furrowed. "Huh?" Not the reaction he'd been expecting. Was she actually mad? It was hard to tell sometimes. He leaned down and squinted at the dust speck, picking it up between his 

thumb and forefinger and placing it in the trash can in the kitchen. "That better?" His face was the picture of annoyance and it amused her greatly.

"Yes." She smiled then, letting out a little huff of air that signaled the holding in of a laugh. "You're so easy."

He returned her smile, stepping towards her and wrapping his arms around her. "Should I be insulted?" He kissed her before she could voice an answer. Her eyes closed and after a moment, she felt the tip of his tongue lick her bottom lip. She opened her mouth to him only to feel him pull back. She opened her eyes and looked at him, smiling wickedly at her with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Tease," she muttered, placing the palm of her hand on his chest and giving him a little shove. "Let's go before I decide to skip this coupon and go straight to the last one. Speaking of which…" she handed him the dinner coupon, and breezed out of the door ahead of him, leaving the light scent of perfume in her wake. He inhaled it deeply before following her, shutting and locking the door behind him.

Upon arriving at the restaurant, they were shown to a table in a secluded corner. Booth pulled her chair out for her, earning him a Look, but she took the offered seat nonetheless. Once he'd sat down, they perused the menus, Brennan making her decision immediately. The waiter returned and took their orders.

"Steak, Bones?" he questioned. Very un-Bones like.

"I've been so hungry for it lately. It's the strangest thing." She shrugged it off as another quirk to being pregnant. She took a sip from her water glass, and said, "The furniture's being delivered in two days. I've spoken to Angela already, I'm going to ask Hodgins, Cam, and Zach tomorrow, and I'm going to ask you now. Will you help move everything around in my office to make room?"

"You don't even need to ask. You know the answer." He gave her a smile, meeting her eyes meaningfully. "I will do _anything_ for you. I mean it."

She nodded her head and played with the fringe on her shawl. "I know you do." She reached across the table for his hand, intertwining her fingers with his. Their eyes met and the passionate mood grew tenfold as neither broke their gaze. Finally, Booth spoke.

"You're stuck with me now Bones. You know that, don't you?"

"I don't think I'd have it any other way. Although the opposite is true as well. You're stuck with me."

They both felt it, but neither wanted to use it. The F-word. Forever.

"I love you."

"I love you too Booth." Saying it was almost like second nature now. How could she have ever been unsure?

She slipped her foot out of her shoe underneath the table and ran her foot up and down his leg. He closed his eyes momentarily at the contact, then jumped slightly as he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. He pulled it out and checked the ID, standing from the table abruptly. Brennan's foot slid back and into her shoe again at his movement, and she looked up at him. "Everything ok?"

"Yea, I gotta take this. It's Rebecca." He hoped he was a better liar than he thought he was, and as she nodded her understanding, he headed to the coat check room.

He flipped the phone open and hissed into it, "What is it? I'm in the middle of something."

"Couldn't be that important if you still answered," the feminine voice on the other end pointed out.

"I assumed you'd only call if you had information about the wrapping up of our last case. Do you?"

"No."

"Good-bye Olivia."

"Wait! Are you still picking me up? My flight's tomorrow."

He sighed into the phone. "When?"

"Seven pm arrival time."

"Fine. Just text your flight information." Without another word he hung up and went back to their table where Brennan sat, digging into her steak.

She looked up at his approach. "Everything all right with Parker?"

"Fine. Everything's fine." He slumped back into his chair and began picking at his food. He didn't want to pick her up, knowing Brennan's probable reaction that he was still doing so, but he also hadn't been able to bring himself to say 'no'. Why hadn't he been able to say 'no'? He wasn't sure he even wanted to think about it.

"Are you sure?" Her voice, still laced with concern, floated to his ears.

"I'm sure Bones. Just enjoy your steak."

Brennan took a bite of steak and tried hard not to look irritated. Something was wrong, and it was an insult if he thought she'd let it go. She could read him like a book. Well, perhaps not completely, but well enough.

"Just tell me. You know you can tell me anything," she said softly, trying the tender approach before the forceful one.

He bit his bottom lip for a second, then said, "Honestly, Bones, everything's good. Parker's doing great." He gave her a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. She would have picked up on it too, if her attention hadn't been divided between him and the gigantic slab of meat engulfing her plate.

Instead, she nodded her acceptance. "Good," and took another bite.

Conversation flowed easily after that. Brennan asked questions about Anchorage, having never been there herself. He asked her about her shopping trip with Angela and how she wanted the baby's nursery to look. The steak on Brennan's plate grew smaller and smaller and in time was gone. Booth ate slower, listening to her talk more than anything. When she spoke of her plans for the baby's room, she grew more animated, her eyes shining brighter as she told him what would go where.

She really was beautiful, and this evening only cemented it further into his brain. He couldn't wait to get her back home. Telling her he loved her was one thing, _showing_ her was quite another.

Brennan, for her part, talked on about the baby's room. She enjoyed voicing her plans for her office, but it also took her mind off how much she wanted him in her bed. Her body was humming with anticipation, and the more she looked at him, the more she wanted to drag him home and have her way with him. Thanks, of course, to her increased sex drive and lack of recent intimacy. Time for a subject change.

"Are you done?" she asked, stopping herself in the middle of her plans for the baby's room.

He paused at the abrupt topic change, but nodded. "Yea, I'm done. I'm guessing you are too?"

She gestured to her empty plate. "Actually, I've been finished for awhile now." The hunger was still there, oh yes, but not for food. And as she looked at him, she knew he saw it in her eyes. It was time to go.

When they arrived at her apartment, she entered first, and when he turned around after closing the door, he found her staring at him with that look in her eyes, like she wanted to devour him. Seconds later, he found himself pressed against the door, the knob digging into his back, her mouth on his, insistent and demanding.

He felt the soft nip of her teeth on his lower lip and the moment his mouth opened beneath hers, her tongue invaded. It ran along his own, tasting him, exploring the roof of his mouth and licking his teeth before withdrawing into her own mouth as she pulled away from him to take a breath.

"Bones!" he said in surprise. It was all he had time to say before she brought her mouth crashing back on his, rubbing her body against his own. She pulled back quickly.

"Shut up," she whispered, then grabbed him by the lapel of his jacket, dragging him down the hall to her bedroom.

He put his hands on hers to still her walking. She let go and turned to face him. "What?" She tapped her foot impatiently, hands at her hips. He chuckled at the sight she made, and it elicited a glare.

"I just wanted to go a little slower is all," he said sheepishly.

She sniffed, shaking her head. "No, I'm sorry but I can't."

"I need your coupon," he pointed out, giving her a smirk.

She strode into her bedroom, leaving the door open and picking the coupon up from its place on the dresser. She tucked it into the bodice of her dress, and looked at him seductively.

"Come and get it," she invited. More un-Bones like behavior. It could also be blamed on the pregnancy, but it wasn't as though he was complaining.

He crossed the room to her and wasting no time pulling the straps of her dress down and pushing the material down her body, the coupon fluttering to the floor. He picked it up, and Brennan took the opportunity to divest herself of her remaining clothing. When he straightened back up, she was nude before him, a small smile gracing her features.

"Pregnancy really works for you," he murmured, drinking in the sight of her like a fine wine.

She grabbed his hands, pulling him closer to her. "You're overdressed," she purred in his ear, taking the lobe into her mouth and sucking gently. She released it and peppered kisses on his jaw until she reached his mouth. She nipped his lip again and whispered, "You'd better do something about that." Rather than kiss his mouth, she continued her pattern up the other side, licking the shell of his other ear when she reached it. "Otherwise, I'll have to take care of it, and I don't think you'd want me to do that."

At last, Booth managed to find his voice. "And why's that?" he asked her, his voice as husky as her own.

She smirked. "Because I know that's an expensive suit and I also know you wouldn't want it ruined." She tapped him on the nose, and slid back to the bed, propping herself up against the headboard.

She'd never seen a man strip as fast as he did. In what felt like no time at all, his clothes were in a pile next to hers and he was in bed next to her, kissing her hard on the mouth. She let him control this kiss and contented herself with winding her arms around his neck and running her fingers through his hair. When he pulled away, her hands went to the back of his head and she moved him to her neck, closing her eyes when she felt his lips and tongue on her skin.

His hands moved to her breasts as his mouth continued his onslaught of her neck. He kneaded the soft flesh and felt her nipples harden as his fingers flicked and pinched. He heard her moan lightly and then her hand fisted in his hair, pushing his head down so his mouth could take over the task his hands had begun. Her moans picked up in length and volume as his tongue flicked across a nipple before drawing it into his mouth, sucking and scraping his teeth against it. The same attention was given to her other breast, leaning over her and careful not to put too much weight on her, always aware of her condition.

The hands that had been squeezing her breasts before had moved down further when her hand had pushed his head down. They were now stroking her inner thighs, gently forcing them apart further and caressing the mound in between. His fingers parted her and found her clit, slick with her arousal. He moved his head up and kissed her mouth while his fingers stroked at the bundle of nerves between her thighs. Her groan was muffled by his kiss, and when he broke it he removed his fingers from her nub and moved himself down her body, kissing her bump when he came to it and gently running his hands over it.

"You are sure about this?" he asked quietly, leaning the side of his head against her stomach, a smile erupting as he felt movement beneath his ear.

"Yes, I'm sure, and we're not done yet," she said matter-of-factly, lifting his head from her. She scooted to the foot of the bed, and stood up. He remained in his original position, unmoving. 

"Get over here," she said with a grin. His clueless expression was, in Angela's phrasing, beyond adorable.

He obeyed, standing and joining her at the foot of the bed. "Bones, what are you…"

She silenced him with a finger to his lips. "Sit," she ordered, gesturing at the foot of the bed. Again he obeyed. She grabbed a pillow from where it had fallen on the floor and set it at his feet before slowly sinking to her knees on it, using the bed as support for her movements.

At last, he seemed to realize what her intentions were. "Oh, Bones, you don't have to. I mean, you gotta be uncomfortable there."

She looked up at his face for a moment. "If I didn't want to, I wouldn't be doing it, or rather, about to."

"This was supposed to be about you, giving you pleasure," he argued.

"No more out of you," she ordered, swatting his knee lightly. "You're right; this is about me, and giving you pleasure will give me pleasure. Now, hush!"

Her hands stretched up to his shoulders, then traveled down his body until they reached the focus of her attentions. She heard him groan as her hands gripped him and she began to slide up and down his length, slowly at first, then faster. She leaned her head forward slightly, sticking her tongue out, and licked the tip of his cock tentatively before drawing it into her mouth.

She sucked lightly, providing enough suction for enhanced sensation, but not enough to make him come. She delighted in the sounds he was making, satisfied that she was the cause. Her hands continued their stroking, from the base to where he disappeared into her mouth; his hands combed through her hair with increasing force, letting her know that, despite her best efforts, he was slowly losing control. Then she felt his hands on either side of her head, and heard him gasp out the word 'stop'.

Her hands left his shaft and she released the tip from her mouth with a soft pop. She was uncomfortable there on her knees on the floor, but one look up at his face and she decided it had been worth it. Hands grasping the bed, she began to pull herself back to her feet. In the next instant, she found herself in his arms, one supporting her back, the other under her knees. He carried her around to the side of the bed and deposited her gently on the sheets.

Once he made sure she was comfortable, he lay next to her, pushing her hair from where it had fallen against her face. "That was amazing. _You_ are amazing."

This time, she didn't look away at the compliment, replying, "You're not so bad yourself." She leaned closer, kissing him on the mouth before moving her lips down his throat and across his collarbone, alternating kisses and nips. She moved her lips over his chest before moving back up to his mouth. She'd been thinking long and hard about positions and decided that, at this point, being on top would work out for her.

Suddenly deciding that she couldn't wait any longer, she moved over him, straddling his hips, and positioning herself before sinking down, enveloping him completely inside her wet heat, her loud moan mixing with his own as they were joined. His hands went to her hips, trying for a slow rhythm, but Brennan had other ideas. She rode him at her own fast pace, and in almost no time, he was matching her, having given up the idea of being able to control her.

Their rhythm began to grow erratic as climax approached. Brennan sped up her pace even more, eager to experience her first orgasm in what felt like years. When it hit, she felt her breath catch in her throat for an instant before she cried out, her fingers digging into Booth as she did so. The brief feeling of discomfort brought on by her nails quickly turned into overwhelming pleasure and he followed her climax with his own, bringing his head up for an instant before crashing it back on the pillow. She slid out of him and he helped her ease down beside him, holding her as she curled her body into his as much as she could.

A comfortable silence ensued, broken by Booth's voice, laced with fatigue. "Feel better?"

She scoffed and hit him playfully on the shoulder. "Yes, now that you mention it, I do feel better."

"That's good." He kissed the top of her head, her hair damp from her exertions.

"Now I'm tired," she announced.

"Go to sleep," he said gently, caressing her face.

"Are you going to sleep?"

"Eventually. After you do. I love you Temperance."

"I love you too Seeley."

She said nothing more, just snuggled against him and closed her eyes. He waited until her breathing evened out and her heart rate slowed before closing his own eyes. His last conscious thought before dreams took over his mind was of how lucky he really was to have the woman sleeping next to him.

**A/N: Hopefully, that was all right. I still insist I'm not too good writing smutty type stuff, but it doesn't matter what I think as long you all liked it. I intend to start my new fic after Puppy Love is finished and after I get into a groove with the schoolwork thing, and this fic, of course, will prolly go on forever! Not literally, but you catch my drift. Speaking of the new fic, I want to run the idea by you to see if it's something worth pursuing. It's gonna have a bit of a supernatural flavor to it involving some serious out-of-character-ness; the OOCness being due to the supernatural flavor, not my bad writing skills. Anywho, sound interesting or not? Thanks for reading!**


	21. back to work

**A/N: I'm still here, feeling ridiculously overwhelmed by school; lovin' it though. Anywho, here's your update! Please enjoy!**

**Chapter 21: Back to work**

The alarm blared annoyingly from the clock on the nightstand. A loud irritated groan sounded from the far side of the bed. On the other side, Brennan sat up, a smile on her face. She was sexually sated for the first time in what felt like forever, and she was going to work. Life was good. She scooted to the edge of the bed after shutting the alarm off and turned to Booth, who hadn't moved.

"Wake up Booth! It's time to get ready for work!"

Another groan sounded. Brennan clambered out of bed and strode to the window, opening the blind. Morning sunlight streamed in, falling across Booth's closed eyes.

"Ahh! Geez Bones, ten more minutes, ok?"

"I don't think so. Ten minutes will turn into ten more minutes, and before you know it, it'll be noon. Now! Get! Up!" She punctuated these last three words with the smack of her pillow to his body. On the last word, he grabbed it out of her hands and threw it at the window.

"How can you be so excited?" he asked, puzzled by her exuberance.

"I've been looking forward to this day for a long time!"

"Missed your lab?"

"More than you know! Plus," she leaned down and gave him a quick kiss. "I had a really great time last night."

"Glad to hear it."

"Didn't you?" she raised an eyebrow, letting him know without words that his well being depended on his answer.

He shrugged nonchalantly, a grin on his face. "I had an ok time. I mean, video games, sex, bowling, it's all good."

He got a pillow thrown at his face as Brennan grabbed some clean clothes and disappeared in the shower. Seeing her head into the bathroom got him moving. He made to follow her, but she had locked the door.

"Bones? Aren't you gonna let me in?" No answer. "Hello? I know you're in there." Still nothing. "Very funny Bones. Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. You know that."

The door was flung open. "I knew you'd come to your senses." He stepped toward her.

"Make coffee, please. Thank you." She gave him a smug smile and pushed him gently back from the doorway and shut it in his face. Defeated, Booth headed to the kitchen to obey orders. He probably deserved that.

When Brennan stepped into the lab, her mouth fell open. Everyone was standing in front of the platform. A banner hung that read 'Welcome back Dr. Brennan!'

"What is this?"

"We wanted to welcome you back," Zach explained. He moved forward, handing her a bouquet of flowers.

"Yea, there's a cake in the fridge in the break room for later," Hodgins added.

"Thank you everyone." She smelled the flowers. "These are beautiful." She glanced at the clock. It was shortly after ten. "Let's get to work. I appreciate the welcome immensely, but we're wasting time."

"Yep, Bren's back," Angela said with a smile. They all moved as one to help her up the platform stairs. She waved them off.

"I'm fine. I'm pregnant, not helpless."

"If you need anything today, don't hesitate to ask. And take breaks, lots of 'em; whatever you need," Cam said, keeping an eye on Brennan's progress.

A sigh escaped Brennan's lips. It was starting already. She was fine. She wondered how many times during her four hours there she'd have to say that.

At noon, the count was at twenty. Brennan's head hit her desk as Hodgins poked his head into her office for the fourth, no fifth time.

"You need anything Dr. Brennan? Doin' ok?"

"I'm fine Hodgins. Thank you." Brennan rubbed her temples and reached for the phone once the door had closed. She wanted to see Booth was.

"Hey, I just wanted to see how you were doing," she said once the phone on the other end was picked up.

"I'm swamped, but all right. How about you? Are you-?"

She cut him off. "Please don't make me answer that. Everyone's been well intentioned, but it's almost smothering."

"They're just worried Bones."

"I know, but I've said the four letter F-word so many times today…"

"I can think of another four letter F-word you said a lot last night." She could almost picture his eyebrow shooting up, the grin appearing on his face as he said that. She shook her head.

"Cut it out. I'm trying to be productive. I've had someone poke their head in my office every five minutes, and now I've got you trying to...do whatever it is you're trying to do."

"Hey, I'm not trying to do anything." Now he had his 'I'm so innocent' face on. She just knew it.

"I should go. I'm due for another intrusion, and I would really like to get something accomplished in the short time I'm here."

"I gotcha. I'll see you later Bones. I love you."

"I love you too." She went to hang up the phone, but drew it back to her ear as she heard him call her name. "What is it?"

"Can I ask you something?" His voice had become serious, losing that teasing edge that been there before.

"Of course." She couldn't imagine what it could be.

"Well, here's the thing. Olivia's plane gets in at seven tonight, and I kinda told her I'd pick her up."

"That's not a question." Her voice had a hard tone to it, one that made him cringe even though she was miles away. "If you said you would, then you should. We'll head over there and see that she's safely deposited in a hotel far, far away."

At least she hadn't yelled at him. He stared at the phone, eyes narrowing. "We?"

"Well, yes. I'd really love to meet this woman who keeps feeling the need to contact you despite the fact that your professional relationship was terminated when you left Alaska."

She heard him swallow. "Uh, ok, I guess that would be all right."

"I wasn't asking Booth."

Another swallow. "Love you Bones."

A pause. "Bones?"

"I heard you." She hung up and leaned back, rubbing her stomach. She wasn't mad per se; more like mildly irritated. She _had _to meet this woman. She looked up as her office door opened. Angela.

"Hey sweetie, how are you doing? I hope you're taking breaks like Cam wanted."

Brennan ignored the hated question. "Sit down Ange. I need to talk to you."

"Oh, sure." Her friend took a seat on the couch and Brennan joined her. She filled her in on the Olivia situation and watched amusedly as Angela's hands balled into fists.

"I'm going to kill that bitch, I swear to god. She's a…home wrecker!"

"No, she's not Ange. I won't let her."

"Damn straight! I…_we_ didn't wait this long for you to get together with Booth to have some bleached blonde skanky ass ho ruin it!"

"Calm down Angela. She hasn't actually tried to ruin it yet."

"She won't either, if she knows what's good for her. I'll be on her ass so fast, it'll make her head spin! I'll sic one of Zach and Hodgins' creepy experiments on her!"

"Hopefully that won't be necessary. Perhaps she'll just do her job, live her life, and not interfere with ours." Brennan sounded doubtful, even to herself.

Angela scoffed. "Please sweetie. Don't give her too much credit. That succubus wants to sink her claws into your man. She followed him across the country for god's sake."

Brennan considered. This was true. According to Booth, Olivia was simply returning to her roots, but did she really believe that? Angela certainly didn't.

"Don't worry about a thing Bren. If you need me to help keep her at bay, I'm here. I mean, I'm not saying Booth would be that stupid, but…well, men can be that stupid. A tall blonde with a nice body can do that, even if she is a disease ridden hooker."

"What? I thought she was an FBI agent."

Angela smirked. "Couldn't prove it by me." Her friend winked at her. "I gotta get back to my office. I just wanted to check on you. Let me how it goes tonight. Just stay calm. We don't need another blood pressure issue."

"Don't worry about that Ange."

"Do you want more cake? There's a ton of leftovers."

"No thank you. I had more than enough earlier."

Angela smiled. "I think my nephew has a sweet tooth." She left Brennan's office, leaving her with her thoughts and her paperwork.

At the end of her four hours, Brennan stood up from her desk and found Cam.

"Dr. Brennan, how are-?"

"Don't. Please. I've been hearing that question all day."

Zach glanced up from the skull he was working on. "Which question? By the way, how are you doing Dr. Brennan?"

Brennan's shoulders tensed briefly at the question. "I'm," she wouldn't, _couldn't_ say 'fine'. "great. Thank you Zach."

"You're welcome." His eyes went back to the skull. Brennan turned back to Cam.

"Can I come back tomorrow?" She couldn't believe she was actually asking. Temperance Brennan didn't ask. Temperance Brennan _told_.

"If you're up to it. Come back for the same time every day if you want. We'll talk hours at the end of the week."

"How many hours?"

"End of the week. I don't want you to overdo it. Easing back into a normal schedule is probably best."

"I'm f…perfectly all right. I know what my limits are. Why doesn't anyone trust me with the safety of this baby?" She was exasperated. Why did everyone think she'd overexert herself?

Cam eyed the expression on her face, taking in the tone of her voice. "Ok."

"Ok what?"

"Decide how much you can do. I won't assign hours to you. If you can do a full schedule, go for it. We'll be happy to have you at full capacity."

"Thank you Cam." Finally.

"You're welcome. Now go home, relax, and have a nice evening."

Brennan sighed. A nice evening. Sure. Her eyes widened. "Angela!" She headed to the other woman's office.

"Bren? What is it?" Angela looked up from her computer.

"Can you spare some time?"

Angela's eyes glanced around worriedly. "I don't know. I'm kind of behind."

"I need to get out for awhile, relax, before tonight. I thought we could grab a late lunch."

Angela bounced up. "I'll make time." She grabbed her purse and the two left.

After they'd ordered lunch, Angela leaned back in her chair. "You know something? I've been thinking about this whole Olivia thing, and you know what I think you need?"

"What?"

"A makeover. A real one. And a new outfit. We'll make you so incredibly gorgeous that Olivia will look like Frankenstein's monster in comparison. Booth won't be able to take his eyes off you!"

Brennan's nose scrunched up. "I don't know Ange. That seems sort of juvenile. It's taking advantage of the self image issues some women suffer from, plus the superficiality that exists in some men's minds."

"That's the idea sweetie. Sometimes, you have to fight fire with fire. I insist."

"Since you're not giving me any other option, I'll agree."

"That's the spirit!"

After lunch, Angela marched Brennan to the clothing store they'd been to previously and after deliberating for what felt like days, she selected some navy slacks and a sleeveless cream top. It was a pretty outfit, bordering on something Brennan wouldn't have chosen herself, but Angela said looked cute.

"Now, on to the salon!" She marched Brennan two doors down and spent a half hour looking at photos of different hair styles. "How about this one? It's basically just a trim, a few highlights, and some waves. It'll be hot!"

After the hair, it was on to the nail parlor for a manicure and pedicure, and then to Angela's apartment for makeup.

"You're doing my makeup Ange?"

"Naturally. I wouldn't trust anyone else with it," came the reply.

Once all was finished, Brennan was allowed to look in the mirror. "Wow." She liked it. She still looked like herself, only…enhanced.

"I'll say! You are one sexy mama!"

Brennan smiled at Angela's words and patted her hair. "Thank you Ange. That was fun, and rather relaxing."

"Good. I'm glad."

Brennan checked the time. "It's about time for Booth to get off work. I'd better head back. If I'm not home when he arrives, he'll jump to conclusions and think I've gone into early labor."

Angela giggled. "He's paranoid, huh?"

"Insanely so. This morning while we were getting ready, he made sure I had the hospital's number on my speed dial and kept lecturing me on the signs of early labor. As though I wouldn't know them myself."

"How does he know that?"

"Well, at first I thought that perhaps it happened when Rebecca had Parker, but it turns out, he called my OB's office and asked her nurse."

Angela grinned. At the mention of Parker, she debated telling her friend what Rebecca had told them about possibly moving back, but bit her tongue. It was Rebecca's place to tell them and she had said that nothing was definite yet. "Ok Bren, go home and knock 'em dead…well, maybe just Olivia."

When Brennan opened her door, she sighed as she caught Booth pacing back and forth in her living room. He was at her side in an instant.

"Where were you? I came home and you weren't there. I got worried, thought maybe you'd gone into labor or something. There weren't any messages on the machine, but…" he trailed off and stepped back from her, his hands at her waist, looking at her at arm's length. "New look?"

"Yea, something like that."

"I like it!" He moved closer to her and gave her a soft kiss. "Really Bones, you look great." He ran his hands through her hair. "You're so beautiful. Always were." He kissed her again, then pulled back just a little, still making contact with her lips. "You should have called though," he said against her mouth. "I was worried."

"Needlessly worried," she corrected. "If something had happened, you would have received a phone call."

"Still…" he leaned his forehead against hers. "I want to know if you're going out with Angela after work, or whatever. Just so I know. I don't mean to be overbearing or anything. I just…"

"You just love me."

"That's it. And I'm sorry if I made you angry earlier. I didn't mean to."

"Forgotten." She caressed his face and then held him close to her. When she broke the embrace she grinned at him. "For reasons I cannot fathom, I can't seem to be able to stay mad at you." She was awarded for her comment by a charm smile. "And that isn't the reason either."

"Doesn't hurt though, does it?"

"I told you before, that doesn't work on me."

"Yes it does."

"Nope. Not in the slightest." She folded her arms. She'd never tell him how that smile made her melt, feel weak in the knees. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction. She had her pride.

"I don't believe you."

"That's your choice."

"Ok, what if I did this too?" He gave her that smile before pulling her into his arms and kissing her, his tongue gently moving past the barrier of her lips to rub gently against hers. His body pressed into hers, backing her up until her back was against the wall, his hands roaming down her sides and around to her front. They gently forced her legs apart and one hand began stroking her center through her pants while the other went back up to the small of her back, nestling itself between her and the wall. Brennan ran her hands through his hair, wrapping them around his neck to keep him close to her. She broke away from his kiss to breathe then continued it as though there had been no interruption.

Then the interruption did happen. Booth's phone rang insistently. He ignored it, but Brennan opened her eyes and reluctantly placed a hand on his chest, pushing him gently back. "You should answer that," she said breathlessly. They both knew who it was. He stepped away from her, and she took the opportunity to straighten her clothes and regulate her heartbeat and breathing.

He hung up the phone after a few monosyllabic answers. "It's time to go to the airport," he said simply. He handed her a jacket, and grabbed his keys, taking her hand as they headed for the door.

**A/N: I gotta stop here. I'm sorry, but if I continue the chap will be way long, and I'll be up half the night. It's late here, and I have classes tomorrow. But, I kept a promise I made by updating today! I hope you liked it. Thanks as always for reading and the kind reviews! **


	22. truths

**A/N: I finished my book and finally have time to update! So, without further ado, enjoy!**

**Chapter 22: truths**

The journey to the airport was spent in silence. Brennan, for her part, was mired in thoughts of the upcoming meeting, willing her mind to refer to Olivia as 'Olivia', rather than 'tramp' or 'the other woman'. Olivia, she reasoned, was neither of these. Both monikers were the result of Angela's influence and her own irrational paranoia. But, was it really irrational? She leaned against the door, staring out the window at the lights flying past, and tried to steer her thoughts elsewhere.

Upon arriving, she was still caught up in her musings, and so fell to the side as her door was opened for her.

"Careful there Bones," he said, a hand on her arm to keep her upright.

She shrugged him off, embarrassed that she hadn't been paying attention. After extricating herself from the seatbelt, she allowed him to pull her out of her seat. He gripped her hand tightly and they walked inside the airport. Brennan took several calming breaths and looked around. There were lots of people milling around, but she was somehow able to pick Olivia out of the crowd. She was standing near a display, her carry-on at her feet.

Brennan was pleased to note that, the closer they got to her, the more exhausted she looked. Her hair, done up in a ponytail, was limp with a few strands out of place. Her clothing was rumpled, and although her makeup covered it well, if one squinted enough, the circles under her eyes could still be seen. Why, then, did she feel hideously ugly compared to this woman?

When she saw them, she immediately straightened up, shoving her fatigue to the recesses of her mind, focusing her attention first on Booth, giving him a coy smile and a little wave. He gave her a short 'hi' and after that, she turned her focus to Brennan, sizing her up like a wolf sizes up her prey.

Brennan tried to give the impression of doing the same, but wilted under Olivia's gaze, as though she were peeling her layers away one by one. After the initial wavering, however, her confidence made a comeback, and she returned the gaze in full force. Seeing that Brennan wasn't going to introduce herself, Booth took over, oblivious to the growing tension between the two women.

"Olivia, this is Dr. Temperance Brennan. Bones, this is Olivia Hansen. And this," he placed a hand proudly on Brennan's bump. "is my son, who is yet to be named."

Olivia gave her a smile that was cold as a glacier, holding out a hand. "Lovely to meet you Dr. Brennan. I've heard so much about you." Brennan took the proffered hand, giving it a polite shake before releasing it. Olivia turned to Booth. "Seeley, would you be a dear and get rest of my bags. They're still on the conveyor belt." Booth nodded, and ambled away, not sure if he should be leaving them alone, but not wanting to appear rude.

Once he was gone, Olivia continued, "When are you due?"

Thrown by the innocent question and the look of curiosity that suddenly appeared in Olivia's eyes, Brennan didn't reply right away.

The blond raised a perfect eyebrow. "You do know, don't you?" her tone going from curious to condescending in a matter of seconds.

"Of course I know. I'm due in four months. July 23rd."

Olivia nodded her head. "If you need any help losing all that baby weight, I've got some great DVDs you can borrow." She gave Brennan another once over, her tone still snobbish.

Brennan thought carefully before answering. She knew her face had reddened, out of anger, not embarrassment. Through clenched teeth, she replied, "Actually, I haven't gained all that much. My OB said that she knows quite a few pregnant women who would be jealous of my appearance."

"That was nice of her to say," Olivia said. "You look different from your pictures. Did you do something with your hair?"

"Yes, I did. Today," Brennan replied shortly, wishing Olivia would just shut up. Her eyes narrowed for a second, backpedaling to Olivia's statement. "My pictures?"

"Uh, huh. When I first saw Seeley's apartment, they were all over. I assumed that you were his girlfriend so I asked for confirmation. He said he wasn't sure what you were to him. That was about a week or so after we met. After that, I didn't see them again."

Brennan frowned inwardly, careful to keep a neutral look on the outside. It confused and hurt her that he'd say something like that and then remove her photos, but it had been a bad time for them both, and it was over now, all forgotten. Plus, she wasn't hearing it from the most reliable source. Olivia placed a hand on her shoulder, steering the conversation back to her hair.

"It's a nice look for you, although it borders on desperation. I'd stick to your original style." She looked over Brennan's shoulder, pasting a smile on her face as she saw Booth come back with her luggage. "Thank you so much! I'm beyond exhausted from that flight." She hoisted her carry-on over her shoulder and was about to grab one of her suitcases when Booth waved her off. "You sure? I mean, I can take one of them." At his insistence she squeezed his forearm with a thank you, which elicited a scowl from Brennan, and said cheerily, "Shall we then?"

As they walked back out Brennan felt Booth lean close to her and whisper in her ear, "You all right?"

She swiveled her head to face him, her eyes telling him that, yes, she was all right. After getting her settled in the passenger seat, Booth put Olivia's bags in the trunk, starting a bit when he turned around to find her behind him. Recovering quickly, he said, "Do you know where you wanna go? Cause there's a place close to the Bureau if you don't mind something that's not overly fancy."

"That sounds perfect. That way I can walk until I get a car."

"Well, I mean, I could pick you up. You know, carpool." He tried not to think of what Brennan's reaction to that would be.

"No, no, that's all right. I wouldn't want to put you out any more than I already have."

"Only if you're sure."

She placed her hand gently on his shoulder. "I am Seeley. Dr. Brennan doesn't like me too much, and I doubt she'd be pleased if you picked me up and dropped me off every day. I'm sure she's less than thrilled that we're working together as it is."

"Bones likes you. She just…doesn't like the fact that she can't do fieldwork until after the baby's born, that's all."

Olivia gave a short laugh at that. "Please. I've been around. I know when another woman doesn't like me. It's ok though; I understand completely." She shot him another glowing smile and slipped into the backseat without another word.

When they arrived at the hotel, Brennan stayed in the car while Booth helped Olivia with her luggage. She would have gone inside with them, but her feet hurt and she didn't really like getting in and out of the seat so much. She'd gotten lazy over the last few weeks, and she hated it. At least she was working again. She smiled at the thought of going back tomorrow. She was going to try for a full day, see how she did and make any needed adjustments from there.

She glanced out the windshield, getting a view of the hotel lobby. They were saying their goodbyes. Olivia was touching him again. Brennan felt her lip curl and was surprised to hear what sounded like a growl rise up in her throat. What primitive behavior! She shook her head rapidly, wondering where that had come from.

Not lingering on her own reaction, she observed Booth's instead, the distance allowing her to read body language in a way she hadn't been able to at the airport. He appeared relaxed, not at all stiff like she expected him to be. Obviously she'd touched him a lot prior to tonight. That bothered her more than she was willing to admit. She looked down at her stomach, rubbing it absently with one hand. "Well, baby, I don't know what happened between her and your daddy, but I intend to find out. And he'd better not try to tell me nothing either, because I'll…I'll…well, I don't know what I'll do, but it won't be pleasant."

When Booth came back to the car, he sensed a change in Brennan's mood immediately. Her shoulders betrayed a tension that hadn't been there before he'd gone into the lobby with Olivia. Her face was blank, not giving any more clues as to the reason for her altered emotions.

Once they were on the road, her voice reached his ears, as neutral as the expression on her face.

"Did you have sex with her?"

"Why would you even ask that?"

"Because I think I have a right to know if you did. I wouldn't be angry. We weren't together at the time, so I'd have no reason to be." She'd be hurt, she knew that much, but anger wouldn't be a rational emotion. Besides carrying his child, she'd had no claim on him then. She sighed to herself. She was being primitive again. No person owned another.

"No, I didn't have sex with her," he said evenly.

Instead of feeling relief and relaxing, Brennan continued her line of questioning.

"Did you kiss her?"

"No."

"Did she kiss you?"

"Yes."

And there it was. She felt a slight pain in her chest, heard the small sound of her breath catching. Two more questions. She dreaded the answer, at the same time knowing it didn't matter what it was. It was in the past; they had moved on. Still, a part of her was hurting.

"Did you kiss her back?"

"Yes."

"Did it happen more than once?"

"Twice more."

Ok, she'd lied to herself. One more question.

"What kept it from becoming more?"

"You." One simple word, carrying so much meaning. He didn't elaborate, but let his mind wander back to that day in his Anchorage apartment.

_The first kiss had been short, tentative, exploring new territory. The second followed, lasting a little longer, but no more intense than the first. The third went further, more so than he'd anticipated. Olivia pulled away from him gently, maintaining eye contact and reaching up to unbutton his shirt. She was stopped by his hands on hers, pushing her away. She looked confused for a moment. _

"_What is it? I thought this is what you wanted."_

_He paused, searching for the right words. As they had shared their third kiss, a memory had shot to the front of his mind. A memory of his partner, lying in his arms after they'd made love in her bed. They weren't together now, physically or emotionally, nor had they been even at the time of their joining, but the memory of her, of what he'd left behind and given up, was enough to stop him. The reason for his leaving hadn't even crossed his mind at the time. If it had, the outcome most likely would have been different. _

"_Look Olivia," he began, ready with some speech about how the pain of what he'd left was still too strong right now to even think about taking this further. Instead, he finished rather lamely, "we work together. There's a line." Oh God. Talk about déjà vu. _

_She nodded in comprehension after a moment, apparently not needing him to elaborate. "Of course. I don't know what came over me. I'm recovering from a nasty break up myself actually. My mind's all over the place." She looked him in the eye. "Thank you. I almost made a huge mistake. My emotions are getting the better of me."_

_He breathed a sigh of relief. "So you don't want to sleep with me?"_

_She chuckled. "Like you said, we work together. And speaking of work, let's get back to the case." _

At the time, he'd taken her response to mean that she wasn't interested in him in that way, that she was just reacting out of pure emotion caused by her break up. But now, looking back at it, she hadn't actually ever said that she didn't want to sleep with him.

Brennan, meanwhile, was thinking about Booth's answers to her questions. She was thankful for his honesty, but at the same time, wished he'd lied to her. She never would've known otherwise.

"Thank you for telling me the truth."

"Are you mad?"

Was she? "No, I'm not. I'm feeling something, I'll admit. But it's not anger, and certainly not towards you. As I said before, there's no reason for me to be angry."

"Well, what are you feeling?" He sounded concerned.

"I feel hurt on some level. I can't help that. But I also realize it's in the past and we agreed to forget all that. So, as per our agreement, I will forget about this."

He reached over for her hand, and ran his thumb over her knuckles. "I'm sorry I hurt you."

"I know. I'll be fine." There was that word again. Fine. She'd used it so much that day. This time, though, she meant it.

They arrived back at her place, and Brennan noticed how late it was. She glanced over at Booth. He looked uncomfortable and she realized after a moment that he probably required some reassurance of her lack of anger. She crossed over to him and looked him in the eyes.

"I'm not angry at you Booth. I love you and I don't care about what you did before you came back." She ended her words with a soft kiss on his lips, which was immediately reciprocated.

"I love you too," he whispered against her mouth when they parted. "You ready to go to bed?"

"Yes. I'm going back in to the lab tomorrow, so I need to get some rest." She took his hand and led him to her bedroom, brushing her teeth and changing into a loose nightgown before getting into bed. She yawned, and settled her head against the pillow. When he came out of the bathroom, he was wearing only his boxers and Brennan struggled to hold back the wave of desire that flooded through her. She needed to sleep. Nothing else. He climbed into the bed and pulled her to him, her back against his chest.

"Good night Bones."

"Good night Booth."

"Good night…he who is without a name."

"Don't call him that Booth. It sounds odd."

"What should I call him then?"

Brennan shrugged lightly. "I call him baby."

"Ok. Good night baby."

"See, that works."

He kissed the top of her head and down her face until he reached her ear. After placing a kiss on the lobe, he whispered to her. "I love you. So much."

She turned her head and caught his lips with hers. "I love you too. More than I ever thought I was capable of." She snuggled into him and closed her eyes, welcoming the warmth of his arms and the beginnings of a good dream, where she never had to leave his side and Olivia didn't exist.

**A/N: Oh, I hope you all liked it! If you did, great! If not, well, I blame it on my sudden work overload. I will attempt to keep my updates timely from here on out, but as always, no guarantees. Thanks for reading, and for reviewing if you intend on doing so. I appreciate it!**


	23. surprises

**A/N: So much for timely updates! I'm so sorry! Things have been chaotic lately. I have taken any semblance I had of following any kind of time line and thrown it out the window. If you're a stickler for that sort of thing, stop reading. Otherwise ignore it. I'm aware I'm doing it. Enough from me; enjoy!**

**Chapter 23: surprises**

"Are you doing anything tomorrow?"

Brennan yelled from the shower, trying to make her voice heard over the water spray and through the door. She had woken up only a little while ago, to the pleasant feeling of Booth's arousal poking deliciously into her flesh. The second feeling she experienced wasn't quite as pleasant. It was the feeling of running late. Her trusty alarm clock was blinking three am over and over, signaling the loss of electricity at some point during the night.

Groaning at the thought of having to hurry through her morning routine and at having to leave her warm bed and the man next to her, she rolled herself off the bed, grabbing clean clothes, and heading straight to the bathroom after giving her lover a quick kiss and a gentle shake.

After asking her question she strained her ears to catch his response, startled when his voice answered loud and clear, indicating his presence in the bathroom with her.

"I had an appointment to look at an apartment. What's goin' on?" He pulled back the shower curtain and stepped in with her.

"Booth! I'm showering!"

"I can see that."

"So, get out!" She pushed on his chest, knowing it was futile.

"This saves time. We were both a little late getting up."

"Yes, well, just don't get any ideas." She ignored the hungry look in his eyes and the way his tongue ran across his lower lip.

"Ideas? I have no idea what you mean." His hands reached for her and she slapped them away. She was serious then. "You're no fun Bones. Anyone ever tell you that?"

She sighed and grabbed his hand, placing it briefly on her breast before pulling it away. "There. You've had your fun. Now wash up!"

"You're gorgeous," he mumbled, eyes looking her up and down as she shampooed her hair.

A smile appeared on her face. "Thank you." Her thoughts returned to his answer to her question. "About your appointment tomorrow…" She didn't finish her sentence. She had thought on and off about him getting his own place and each time her mind dwelled on it, the more she didn't want it to happen. This was the first he'd mentioned even looking for a new apartment and it again brought his leaving to the forefront of her mind.

"What about it?"

"Cancel it."

"Why?" His eyes searched hers and she bit her bottom lip, not sure she was ready to ask him.

"Because the furniture's being delivered tomorrow and I wanted to know if you'd help move everything. I'm going to ask everyone to help at work today as well."

"Of course I'll help out. I can always reschedule."

"Thank you." She reached up and gave him a soft kiss, her arms wrapping around his neck. She pulled away. She had to say something. "There's something else." Not waiting for an answer, she plowed on. "I don't want you to get another apartment."

There was a pause, and Brennan could've sworn she heard him swallow. "What are you saying Bones?"

She gave a swallow of her own before taking a deep breath and replying, "I want you to live here, with me. I mean if you want to, of course."

"You want me to move in with you?"

"Yes, I believe that was made quite clear by my previous statement." In her fit of nervousness, she was becoming patronizing. She shook her head. "I apologize."

"For asking me to move in with you?"

"No. For my tone."

"Oh. It's ok. And I would love to live here with you." His lips captured hers in a long slow kiss that would have become more if the hot water hadn't chosen that moment to disappear. Brennan yelped into his mouth as the cool water hit her backside.

"Time to get out."

In her office, Brennan replayed that morning in her mind. She'd done it. Asked him to move in with her. It was a big step. She sighed and ran over the floor plan in her apartment, wondering what belongings of his had survived two moves. He'd said it was all in storage, so maybe most of it could stay there for the time being. With the baby on the way, it might be easier to focus on his things after all was said and done. He'd most likely agree, but she'd run it by him later. Thinking some more, she decided she wanted to do something for him. But what, she had no idea. Her living room flashed in her brain with its comfortable couch and recliner, large bookshelf and modest television.

Hmmm. Hit with the idea, she logged onto her computer. Finding what she was looking for, she made a phone call. He was going to love this. Smiling to herself and lost to the world after hanging up the phone, she almost missed her best friend entering her office, the closing of the door jerking her back to the real world.

"Hey sweetie! God, you look great. You're glowing, really. I'm guessing last night's trip to the airport went swimmingly."

The airport. Her smile sagged a bit before explaining the night before to Angela.

"That bitch. Do you want me to hurt her for you? Cause I will."

Brennan's smile returned. "Thanks Ange."

"I cannot believe they actually kissed! You should've murdered him in his sleep or something."

"It's done. It happened. We weren't together, and there's nothing either of us can do to change it." Brennan shrugged.

"Come on Bren. You must've been hurt." Her friend edged around the desk and kneeled in front of Brennan's chair, taking her hands and squeezing them tightly.

"I was, but as I said, what's done is done. There's nothing else going on, at least not from his end, and I do trust him." She paused, wondering whether or not to share her announcement. Deciding for it, she continued. "He's not going to look for another apartment."

Angela's eyes widened, her grip on Brennan's hands growing stronger. "Oh. My. God. He's moving in with you?! You asked him?" Her friend nodded, and Angela beamed at her. "This is soooo great!! I'm so proud of you!" She wrapped her up in a hug, gently shaking her back and forth. "I'm going to go tell everyone." She moved to get up, but noticed Brennan following her.

"I have a favor to ask everyone," she said by way of explanation and the two left Brennan's office.

After gaining everyone's eager acquiescence to help with the furniture delivery, Brennan heard her phone ring. As fast as she could, she headed back into her office.

"Hey beautiful."

Thankful he couldn't see her reddening cheeks over the phone she put him on speaker phone and replied, "Hey yourself. How's your day?"

"I was calling to ask you that same question."

"I asked first."

"It's going ok. Olivia and I got a case. The guys working it before got something more urgent so it got handed to us."

Flinching at the blonde's name Brennan replied, "I'm sure it'll be no problem for you. My day is going well so far. I've gotten some work done and Angela, Hodgins, Zach, and Cam promised to come over tomorrow and help set up the nursery."

"That's good to know. I'd probably kill myself trying to do it alone." He chuckled and she joined in, imagining him complaining about his back all day long.

"Hey Booth, while I've got you on the phone, do you mind if we left your things in storage until after the baby's born. Focus on one thing at a time."

"No problem. It's mostly furniture and whatnot anyway. We'll probably end up selling most of it. All the important stuff I brought with me."

"Ok. I bought you something," she said in a teasing tone.

"Really? You gonna tell me?"

"Nope. It's a surprise. You'll see it when you get home. It's being delivered to the apartment."

"Now the rest of the day's gonna go by so slow. Thanks a lot Bones." She knew there was a grin on his face despite the sarcasm in his tone.

She was about to say something else when Angela's voice rang through the lab and through the office door, which she'd left open.

"Oh my God!"

"Bones? What was that?"

"Angela, hang on, I'll be right back." Placing a hand on the desk for support, Brennan pushed herself out of her chair and went out on the platform. "Ange, what's the matter?"

Her question was answered for her by the man standing in the doorway of the lab.

"Sully?"

"Tempe!" He raced to the platform, rushing up the stairs and ignoring the alarms that sounded at his intrusion. Angela swiped her ID cutting off the noise, watching the man like a hawk.

Sully embraced her and pulled back at her stiffness. "You ok Tempe?"

"I just…didn't think I'd ever see you again."

"I'm not here for long. Tomorrow evening I've got a flight out. I'm going to Venezuela with the Peace Corps." He stared at her belly. "Have you gained weight?" He shook his head. "I'm so sorry. That was a terrible thing to say. You look great."

Brennan glared at him briefly. "I'm pregnant."

"Oh. Wow. This changes everything. I know I've been gone awhile, but I promise I'll be there for you and this baby. I'm glad I didn't stay at sea as long as I'd planned. I'd hate to miss out on the birth. I'll do the right thing by you, Tempe. I swear it."

"He's not yours Sully," Brennan said, a little colder than she'd intended. She dragged him into her office.

"What? It's a boy? How could he not be mine? Are you sure? I was only gone for seven months."

"I'm only five months along. Yes, he is a boy and yes, I'm sure he's not yours. Why are you here? You leave me behind for seven months and all of a sudden come in here expecting me to leap into your arms like no time had passed? Think again." Temperance Brennan waited for no man. Except for Booth.

"Bones? Who's that there with you? Is that…Sully?"

She'd forgotten about the speakerphone.

"Hi Booth. Yea, it's me. I'm back." His greeting was met with a grumbling noise and a sort of growl that reminded Brennan of the noise she had made the previous night.

She quickly crossed behind her desk and picked up the phone, taking it off speaker. "Booth…he just showed up at the lab…I don't know why…no, there's no need to come over, I can handle it on my own…Yes, I'm sure…I love you too, and I'll see you tonight…Bye."

She turned back to Sully, who was now focusing on the floor, having overheard her quiet phone conversation. "So, you and Booth?"

"Yes."

"That's…good. And Tempe, I didn't expect you to wait for me, I just hoped."

"That ship sailed when you did Sully," she said, proud of her phrasing.

Sully nodded. Temperance Brennan using the 'L' word meant things were serious with Booth.

"He's the father then?"

Brennan nodded, not saying anything.

"Look, I still want to catch up with you. How does a late lunch sound? We can stay right here and just go to the cafeteria. What do you think?"

Brennan contemplated for a moment. Seeing nothing wrong with lunch, she replied, "Sure. I'm getting hungry actually." They left her office and Angela followed behind, not trusting the weaselly looking man with her best friend.

During lunch, he told her all about his journey. He'd meant to be gone longer, but he said that the sea didn't really agree with him and he'd come close to being capsized in a storm. He asked her questions about how she and Booth had gotten together and she had been deliberately vague with her answers. It wasn't any of his business really. She did, however, answer his questions about the baby.

"You know, I think Tim's a really good name," he said with a grin. Brennan just shook her head. Over her dead body.

After lunch, Sully left the lab with the promise to return to Brennan's apartment the next day to help with the moving before his flight. He wasn't really needed, but Brennan wanted to make the gesture anyway.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Angela asked from her office couch. "Booth and Sully in a small space? World War Three could break loose in your apartment."

"Nonsense Angela. Booth and Sully are both fully grown mature men. I'm sure it won't be a problem." Doubt nagged at her though, and she hoped it was unfounded. She picked up the phone and called his office.

"Hello?"

"It's me. I just wanted to tell you that I asked Sully to come over to help move everything tomorrow before he leaves the country."

"Oh."

"That's it?"

"We don't really need him Bones. Wait. He's leaving the country?" The cheerfulness returned to his voice.

"Yes. He's going to South America for the Peace Corps."

"Good. I guess it's ok if he comes over and helps."

"I wasn't asking."

"I know. I'm making myself feel better by deluding myself into believing I have a say in this."

"Oh."

He smiled at her lack of response. "It's ok Bones. Really. It's less work for me. Besides, he's the past. You and me, we're the present and the baby's the future. It doesn't bother me."

She really did love him. "Thank you Booth."

"Sure. I gotta go. I love you."

"I love you too." She hung up and sighed, turning her gaze down to the life growing inside her. "You hear that baby? I love your daddy and he loves me. I love you too. I can't wait to see your face." She rubbed her belly and was rewarded by movement. She loved these moments, just her and her son. And the fact that he could actually hear her now made it all the more special. She'd have to let Booth talk to him soon.

Brennan left early so she could be home for the delivery of Booth's gift. She wanted to make sure it was put in the right spot and everything was done that was supposed to be done. She perched on the couch and ordered the delivery men around, feeling good as she did so. For a moment, she was afraid she'd been wrong about the measurements and it wouldn't fit in the designated spot. It was a tight squeeze, but it fit. After their job was complete, she gave the men a generous tip as a thank you for enduring her orders and settled down to wait for Booth to come home.

She heard the door open and shut a half an hour later. She pulled herself up and turned to face him. A huge smile broke out on his face, his mouth open in surprise.

"Oh God, I love you!" he proclaimed loudly, stepping towards her. Brennan smiled satisfactorily. She knew he'd like it. Her arms opened, waiting for his embrace, but it never came. He breezed past her and attempted to wrap his arms around the big screen television she'd bought for him. "I love you!" he repeated, his cheek pressed against the screen.

Brennan frowned. That reaction was supposed to be aimed at her, not the damn television. Infuriating man. She walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder. "Ahem!" she cleared her throat loudly. When he didn't acknowledge her and looked like he was about to start a hot and heavy make-out session with the TV, Brennan decided enough was enough. She grabbed the remote and turned it on, the loud volume from the surround sound blasting his ears. He stumbled backward, nearly hitting his head on the coffee table.

"I could've cracked my skull open Bones, geez!"

"I was just stopping you from whispering sweet nothings to the TV screen. Really Booth, it's just a television."

"Just a…just a _television_? Bones, this is…wait, you got this for me?"

"Yes. Although if I knew it would take my place in your life, I would've rethought my choice of gift. I'm almost afraid to tell you the rest."

"There's more?" He sounded almost giddy.

"I had cable installed, and ordered all of the extra sports channels for you."

He sat on the couch next to her. "Thank you. I don't know what else to say. This was very thoughtful of you. Why though?"

"Because I love you. Do you need a minute alone with the TV? Planning to sleep with it tonight?"

"Can I?"

"Oh, you'd better not be serious."

"I'm not. I love you and I don't deserve you."

"No, you don't." She returned his smile and they shared a kiss, which turned into more kisses, deeper than the first. She pulled away, catching her breath and then kissing a trail with her lips to his ear. "Wanna go to bed early?" she whispered, caressing the shell of his ear with her tongue.

He shivered at the contact as her tongue traveled to the sensitive spot behind his ear. "You don't have to ask me twice." He stood up and scooped her into his arms, carrying her down the hall to their bedroom.

**A/N: Ok, I will try oh so hard to update soon. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I wanted one with no real angst in it. I despise Sully, which is why he's not going to be back long…why's he in the story at all you ask. The answer is I don't know. He just kind of shoved himself into it. Ugh. Anyway, thanks for reading!**


	24. paradise

**A/N: I have been inspired by tonight's wonderful episode! For those who haven't seen it yet, I apologize. Without further ado, enjoy!**

**Chapter 24: paradise**

Brennan flopped her arm across the bed early the next morning only to hit empty space. Eyes still closed, her brow furrowed at the lack of a warm body. When she did crack an eye open it was only to discover that she was alone in the room. Hauling herself out of bed and throwing on a comfy robe, Brennan pushed the door open and went out into the hallway, smirking at the telltale glow from the television that illuminated the hallway.

Sure enough, Booth was sound asleep on the couch, feet propped up on the coffee table. Some sports match was playing out on the muted TV. Brennan shook her head and shut the power off. He just couldn't resist the pull of the big screen. She seated herself on the couch next to him and lifted his arm, bringing it around her shoulders. Leaning her head against him she stared at their reflections in the screen, made visible by the early morning sunlight.

They looked so…normal. Granted, he was fast asleep, and she couldn't be sure, but from what she could see in the screen, it looked like he was drooling a bit. Still, they looked happy, like a real couple. Happy and carefree. No Olivias and no fights and no sons in Alaska. Just two people in love cuddling on a couch in front of a gigantic TV. She sighed and snuggled deeper into him. If only all days could begin like this one. Brennan's eyes slowly began to close and she felt herself drifting off.

The next time she awoke it was to kisses on her closed eyelids and cheeks, then the tip of her nose, and then her lips. Opening her eyes, she kissed him back.

"Enjoy your sleepover with the TV?" she teased once they'd pulled apart.

He kissed her again. "Immensely."

"Anything you wanna tell me?"

Although his voice was serious, his eyes held that glimmer of mischief in them she loved so much. "Yea. Umm, there's no easy way to say this Bones, but I've fallen hopelessly in love with the TV. I'm sorry, but that's just the way it is. Thanks for bringing us together. It means a lot to me"

"Jerk." She grabbed a pillow from the side of the couch and smacked him with it.

"Don't start something you can't finish Bones." His hand reached for the pillow on the opposite side of the couch.

"Don't even think about it," she warned him.

"Oh, I'm thinkin' about it."

Thinking fast, Brennan grabbed his hand and placed it on her belly. Fortunately, their son seemed to be on her side, and obliged with a kick. The look of awe she never tired of crossed his face before he met her eyes. "That was a dirty trick Bones."

She shrugged. "Pillow fights are immature. I was avoiding such a display. Baby seems to agree with me. He can hear you now. Talk to him."

"And say what?"

"Anything. Yesterday I read him passages from my latest novel."

"None of the dirty or violent parts I hope."

"He doesn't know the difference."

"You did, didn't you? Bones…"

"What?" Eager to leave that portion of the conversation behind, she continued prompting him. "Just say whatever comes to mind."

"Should I get closer?"

"If you want to."

He moved his head next to her belly and took a deep breath. "Hey baby. It's your daddy. Umm…" he glanced at Brennan who made a gesture for him to keep going. "I just wanted to tell you that I love you and that I'll always be there for you, no matter what happens. You've got a great mom who'll teach you things like how to be strong and to never back down. I'll keep you safe and try to teach you how to be the best man you can be. You also have a big brother. He'll teach you how to have fun, to be a kid. Once you're here, our family will be complete." He placed a kiss on the spot where he'd felt the kick and looked up at Brennan, his eyes glassy.

"How was that Bones?"

"It was…good." Her own eyes were glassy as well, but she could blame it on the hormones. She'd be lying to herself, but she could still do it.

He raised his head and she lowered hers, meeting him halfway for a kiss that was over much too soon as there came a knock on the door. Brennan frowned against his mouth as she snuck a glance at the clock. It was only eight. The others weren't due to arrive for two more hours.

"I'll get it, you stay there." Booth got up and trudged to the door. Upon opening it, his eyes narrowed ever so slightly at the person on the other side.

"Sully…you're early. And you brought…donuts." He stepped aside to allow the other man in. Brennan's face had perked up at the mention of the sweet breakfast food.

"Donuts?!" She peered at them, eyes focusing on the box in Booth's hands as he removed it from Sully's grasp.

"Knock yourself out babe," he said, smiling at her as he placed the box on the couch next to her. Brennan pounced on it, suddenly starving. Then, realizing what he'd called her, she frowned, and gave him an odd look.

"Bones?" he didn't know what to make of that look. Sort of a mix of indignation and satisfaction.

She motioned him down and whispered in his ear, so Sully wouldn't overhear. "You've never called me that before."

"You don't like it?"

"Actually, I do, but I question your motives."

"Huh?"

"Are you calling me that because Sully's here and you feel the need to reinforce the fact that we're in a relationship and illustrate to Sully that you have some sort of medieval claim on me?"

"What? No, I was just…calling you 'babe'."

"Oh. Well, that's ok then…babe." She smirked and took a bite of a powdered sugar donut and before she could lick the excess sugar from her lips, he did it for her, his tongue sweeping the length of her first her lower lip, then her upper.

"We have company," she reminded him gently.

Booth wanted to tell her that Sully could watch for all he cared, but thought that might be a bad idea. So, he straightened up and glanced over at Sully, who was admiring the titles on Brennan's bookshelf.

"So, Sully, what was the best thing about the open sea?" Booth asked, trying to include Sully in their own little world, if only until the others arrived and they could get to work.

Three donuts and an hour and half later, Brennan decided that she had the best family in the world. Everyone had brought a snack to share and they were making small talk before moving her office around. Booth was telling Hodgins and Sully about his TV, Zach was munching on a glazed donut, and the three women were discussing what was going to go where. Brennan had decided already, but Angela and Cam had some really good ideas and the three soon found themselves in the office (soon to be office/nursery).

"I think the crib should go over there," Angela said, pointing to where Brennan's desk now sat. "That way we can put the rocking chair next to it by the window. It is well insulated though, isn't it?"

"Oh, yes, it is." Brennan nodded.

Cam put in her two cents. "I agree with Angela. That way, the dresser and changing table can go on the other side, with room left over for your desk. We'll just have to move the file cabinets and the bookshelf. It'll be a bit cramped, but the desk is the only thing you really need for your office right?"

"It's the most important yes. I can put the books and shelf into storage for the time being. The file cabinets I do need though." She thought for a moment. Angela and Cam's floor plan was better, but there had to be someplace for her cabinets. "Oh! I know. We can move the file cabinets into the bedroom. There's some space in the corner next to the closet. I just won't be able to open the door all the way. Not a big deal."

Having decided, they boxed up Brennan's books, and then trooped into the living room, where the box of donuts stood empty, and the men, save Zach, were engrossed in a football game.

"Ok guys, time to get to the heavy lifting," Angela said, ignoring the groans of protest when she shut the TV off. "Honestly, grown men watching other grown men chase a toy around a field and tumble all over each other in tight pants is a bit disturbing."

She herded them all into Brennan's office and returned to the living room to wait for the delivery.

"I need the bookshelf and the boxes of books moved out to the truck Hodgins brought. Those go into storage."

"I can just store 'em at my place for you," Hodgins offered. "I got plenty of room."

"That would be great, thank you." Brennan smiled.

Zach picked up a box of books, as did Booth and Cam while Sully and Hodgins lifted the bookshelf between them, carrying it out into the living room where Angela was waiting with the front door open. Angela and Cam followed.

"Geez Bones!"

"What?"

"These are heavy!"

"Of course they are, they're books, most of them hardcover. And you don't hear Zach complaining." She gestured to the smaller man who was hefting a box equal in size to Booth's.

"Mine must have more books," Booth argued.

"I'm deceptively strong Agent Booth. I could most likely carry yours if mine is indeed lighter and you'd like to switch."

Booth glared and Brennan quirked a brow up in amusement.

"I could carry yours and mine brainiac; easily. In fact, put it down. I'll prove it."

"Agent Booth, I really don't think…"

Booth interrupted him. "Down. Now."

Zach placed the box down and backed away.

Brennan had to intervene at this point. "Booth, I agree with Zach. You really shouldn't…"

When Sully, Hodgins, Cam, and Angela came back in, they were greeted by the sight of Booth on the couch with a heating pad on his back, glowering.

Cam was about to inquire, but he cut her off before she could begin. "Don't say anything. Just don't."

Silently they all filed back to the office, where Zach was waiting with Brennan and the two remaining boxes. "Could you guys get those out too?" Brennan asked, understanding Zach's reluctance to walk past Booth.

"He hurt his back?" Angela asked, concern etched on her face.

"It's not bad. His pride, on the other hand, has been mortally wounded I think."

Angela stifled her smile and accompanying giggle and turned to the file cabinets. "Ok you guys, these go in the bedroom and then the desk gets moved over there to that side." As she spoke, a loud knock sounded from the living room. "That'll be the furniture." Louder she called out, "Don't get up Booth. I'm coming out; I'll get it!" She heard grumbling in reply and shared a knowing look with Brennan before heading to answer the door.

The rest of the morning faded into afternoon as the furniture was moved in, the cloud border put up, the mobile hung from the crib, and the little outfits placed into drawers.

"Now all that's missing is my nephew!" Angela exclaimed.

"Do you think we should have painted?" Brennan wondered aloud.

"Nah, white always works. And after he's born and you pick a name, you can get those wooden letters made to hang on the wall." Angela beamed. She was so excited. Somehow, creating the nursery just made it all seem even more real.

"Booth, you shouldn't be up yet. Go back and rest," Brennan scolded as Booth appeared in the doorway to the room.

"I'm fine Bones." He looked around. "Wow. There's actually gonna be a baby in here, isn't there?"

Brennan stepped over to him and put her arms around him. "Yep. Our baby." They shared a kiss and everyone 'awwed'.

Embarrassed, they broke apart. Sully, a bit uncomfortable at the display of affection between his ex and his friend, cleared his throat. "I'd better take off. My flight leaves in a few hours and I still have to pack."

Everyone said their good-byes and Brennan walked Sully to the door. "Have a safe flight," she said, giving him a quick chaste kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks Tempe. I'll write. I wanna know when that baby's born, ok?"

"Of course."

"Have you thought of a name yet?"

"I have a middle name and a shortlist of first names."

He nodded. "Let me know." He took her hand and gave it a squeeze before turning his back and walking out of her life for the second time. As she watched him go, Brennan was again struck by how glad she was that she hadn't left with him. Sure, she never would've had to deal with the aftermath of her lie to Booth, but that would be because there would be no baby, no late night lovemaking with Booth; none of that. She'd be heaving over the side of a boat in the middle of the ocean instead. She closed the door, silently wishing the best for Sully before gently pushing him to the recesses of her mind.

The remainder of the afternoon was spent eating snacks and watching television. Angela wanted to watch E!, Cam wanted Lifetime, and Hodgins and Booth wanted ESPN. Brennan, however, insisted on watching something informative, tuning it to the Discovery Channel. She and Zach watched a program about native Australian peoples while Booth yawned and Cam, Angela, and Hodgins ate and tried to look interested in the mother-to-be's chosen program.

When the others had taken their leave, Brennan continued to lounge on the couch while Booth puttered around, cleaning up.

"You really should rest Booth," she said.

"I've said it already Bones, I'm fine. Honestly. Besides, someone has to clean up. Your people are slobs."

"They're your people too," came the lazy reply.

"I know."

Changing the subject, she said, "I was thinking about visiting my father. What do you think?"

He looked at her, surprised. "You haven't yet?"

"No. But I should, right?"

"Yea, you should. It's his grandson. He should know."

"I know that. I do. I just keep putting it off. And I'll most likely continue putting it off."

He raised an eyebrow at her in response.

"But I will visit him and tell him…eventually."

"I don't think you'll have to tell him. It's pretty obvious," he told her with a grin.

"It wasn't to Sully. He assumed I'd gained weight."

"Well, Sully's…anyway, visit your dad on your own time, just make sure it happens."

"Is that an order? Because I believe you know better than that."

"It's more like a suggestion."

"I see."

He sat by her and stared at the screen, still tuned to Discovery. He let out another yawn.

"Are you tired?"

"Not really. Oddly, mountain formations in South America just isn't riveting television in my opinion."

"You can go to bed. I don't want to force you to stay here against your will." She placed her palm on his chest and gave him a little shove.

"I don't wanna go to bed without you," he said, a playful whine in his voice and a pout on his mouth. His words and tone made her heart melt and she stretched her arms above her head, and let out a yawn of her own.

"Come to think of it, I am a little tired. And eager to be in a nice warm bed." She shut the TV off and headed to the bathroom to brush her teeth while Booth called Parker to fill him in on what was going on.

After they were snuggled in bed together, Brennan commented, "This was a good day."

"Yes it was. I want hundreds more like it…minus Sully."

She kissed his throat and jaw before moving her lips to his mouth. "You did good with Sully today. I'm proud of you."

"Do I get a gold star for the day?"

"Two gold stars, and one of those smiley faces." She burrowed further into his warm embrace. "Our baby is very lucky to have a man like you for a father."

"Not as lucky as he is to have you for a mother."

"We'll see how I do as a mother."

"You'll be great; a natural. You'll see. Believe me, you'll surprise yourself." He kissed the top of her head.

"Did you have doubts about your ability to be a good father to Parker?"

He paused, letting her question sink in before answering. "Yes. I was scared to death that I'd do something wrong. I was afraid to hold him when he was born. He was just so small. I thought I'd crush him or drop him or something. Come to think of it, I'm still scared to death of doing the wrong thing with him."

"Don't say that. You're a great father, and Parker is an intelligent, well behaved, happy little boy. And that's partly because of you. I have no doubt that he'll be an amazing person when he grows up, evidenced by the amazing child he is now."

She felt him squeeze her gently. "I love you Temperance Brennan," he whispered.

"I love you too Seeley Booth," she whispered back, a soft smile on her face.

**A/N: Sappy, no? I was feeling all sentimental and full of feelings tonight. Didja like it? Lemme know! Oh, a word of warning: I'm dropping a major angst bomb soon. Sorry, but it has to be done. Can't have paradise without perdition after all! I can't resist asking, but for those of you who have seen the eppy, what did you think of Jared Booth? Thanks for reading!**


	25. perdition

**A/N: Just a reminder, I'm not following the show's timeline at all. Why? Because it's my fic and I can! Ok, here we go. I want you look deep in yourself and repeat 'I like angst, I like angst' over and over. Ready? Enjoy!**

**Chapter 25: perdition**

Two weeks and one OB appointment later, Brennan decided to bite the bullet and pay her father a visit at the prison. She was being irrationally nervous, and she knew it. That morning, she had followed her usual morning routine, which now included serving as an eroticized alarm clock for Booth. She didn't mind though, and he certainly didn't.

"I'm going to visit my father today. Over my lunch break," she announced shortly before they went their separate ways.

"Good for you," he replied sincerely and kissed her cheek. "I'm sure he'll be thrilled to see you. I gotta run. Olivia and I have hit a break in the case. Might even wrap it up today."

Brennan hoped so. The last two weeks had included a lot of late nights at the office and out in the field for him and she could feel pangs of jealousy shoot through her at the thought that Olivia was with him and she wasn't. She wrapped her arms around him as much as she could and looked into his eyes. "That would be nice. If you do, perhaps we can celebrate tonight."

He leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips. "We can do that anyway," he whispered in that seductive tone that made her knees feel weak. She hated that feeling and loved it at the same time. He pulled away from her and focused his attention on her bump, squatting down until he was face level with it. He'd been talking to their baby more and more, and it was heartwarming to see.

"Don't give your mother too much trouble today, you hear me? And be sure to kick for your grandfather too. He'll like that." He kissed her belly and straightened up. "Have a good day, ok? And enjoy your visit. Love you." With one final kiss, he headed out the door, Brennan following a few minutes later.

She was in her car and on her way to the Jeffersonian before she realized she'd forgotten to say 'I love you' before he'd left. She'd fallen into the habit of doing that. She knew he knew it, but as he'd once told her, he never got tired of hearing it. After he'd said that, she'd vowed to say it as often as she could. She'd tell him the second they were both home.

Late morning found Angela in Brennan's office with a lunch invitation. "My treat. My nephew needs nourishment."

Brennan snorted and took a bite of the granola bar she'd taken out of her desk minutes earlier. "Your nephew gets more than enough. I feel as though all I do is eat." She paused, and decided to tell her friend about her lunch plans. "Honestly, I'd like to, but I can't. I'm visiting my father, telling him about the baby."

Angela gave her a little smile. "Nervous?"

"A little."

"Perfectly normal. It'll be all right," she said matter-of-factly, imagining a long father-daughter hug and words of congratulations. Then reality came back. "You will eat though?"

"Of course. I have a salad in the break room that I brought with me."

"Good." She checked her watch. "It's about time. You want a ride? I need to go out anyway."

"Sure. You can drop me off and pick me up when you're done." The two women left together.

When they reached the prison, Brennan handed Angela her phone. "Here. Hang onto this for me please." She didn't want to be interrupted while visiting her father, but didn't want to shut it off either. Angela took the phone, gave her a little hug for luck and headed downtown.

"Hey! Long time, no see," Max Keenan was surprised to see his daughter. It had been awhile. He looked her up and down, his hands on her shoulders. His eyes paused at her belly. "Something you wanna tell me?"

He sounded calm, a bit too calm for Brennan's liking. Suddenly she felt like a seventeen year old girl telling her father she'd become pregnant as the result of a one night stand in the back of a car or behind some school bleachers. "I'm going to have a baby."

His eyes flashed, and Brennan backed away unconsciously. He held out a hand to her which she took. "I'm not mad at you sweetheart, but if I wasn't in here, whoever did this to you would be in for a world of hurt…unless you wanted it to happen, that is." He looked at her for clarification.

"Well, it wasn't planned, if that's what you mean. But, I do want him and I love his father."

"And that would be who?" His eyes had calmed to match the rest of him and Brennan felt it was safe to proceed.

"You remember my partner Booth…" She paused and bit her bottom lip. Max's face hardened for an instant, then softened again.

"And you love him?"

"I said I did."

"Does he love you?"

"Yes."

"Is he going to marry you?"

"No. I'm a grown woman you know. You don't have to be like this."

"You may be grown, but you're still my daughter and you deserve the best."

"I have the best. Believe me. I'm in a good place right now. Booth and I are living together, we love each other, and the baby's on the way."

"And he's healthy, the baby?"

"He's perfect. I brought pictures." They sat down and Brennan showed him the ultrasound photos. She told him about her baby shower and about the nursery they'd set up two weeks ago. She left out the part about her lie and Booth's living in Alaska. She didn't trust her father's reaction to those particular events.

The more she talked, the easier it got. He asked her questions about Booth, no doubt sizing up his ability to take care of her and their child. She reassured him that even if Booth weren't in the picture, she could take care of herself and the baby just fine, but Max was in full fatherhood mode and wasn't to be dissuaded. She noticed him looking at her belly and met his eyes questioningly.

"Can I?" He put his hand above her bump and waited for her response.

"Of course. Booth asked him this morning to kick for you." Her father's hand was laid gently on her stomach and they both waited.

"Aha! There it is!" Max crowed as he felt the movement. "That's my grandson. Strong just like his grandpa."

Brennan had to smile. Max's face reminded her of Booth every time he felt the baby move, like he'd just been given the best present in the world. He lifted his hand from her and moved it to her face.

"My god, you look just your mother when she was pregnant with you." He sighed, bombarded with memories, both good and bad. The atmosphere grew heavy, and Max changed the subject. "Are you sure he's not gonna marry you, cause that would be…"

Brennan cut him off. "I'm sure. And don't worry. We're both happy, and I can't think of a single reason to change what we have right now. Well, except for Parker coming home."

"Who's that?"

"Booth's son. He moved with his mother to Alaska."

"That's a shame."

"It is. He and his mother, Rebecca, are coming here when the baby's born though, so he can see him, hold him."

"Obviously he didn't marry her either."

Brennan tried to hold in the eye roll, but it happened anyway. "She didn't want to marry him."

"So he asked her? Why wouldn't he ask you? He think she's better than you? Cause if so, get him over here and I'll set him straight."

"That's not it at all. He knows my thoughts on marriage. And Rebecca's rejection hit him hard. He won't want to put himself through that again. And besides, as I said, we have a good thing going. He knows better than to mess with that." As she said the words, her thoughts were going in a different direction.

"_Would it be so bad_," she thought, "_to be married to Booth_?"

Maybe. And it would certainly be a risk on his part to even ask her. Was she worth that risk? She shook her head vigorously as if to shake the thoughts from her mind.

"You ok?" Her father's hand was on her shoulder.

"Yes. Fine. I was just thinking." She looked at the clock on the opposite wall of the room. "I need to leave soon."

"Can't you be late?"

She took in his pleading eyes. "I'll visit again soon. Angela will be here to pick me up soon." He held his arms out to her and after a moment's hesitation, she leaned into his embrace.

"If you're happy, I'm happy," he whispered. "A healthy grandson on the way is more than I could ever hope for. And as a bonus, he'll be the best looking kid around with you as his mother."

Brennan felt another smile coming on. She was just breaking their hug when she heard Angela's frantic voice down the hallway. "Temperance Brennan! Where is she?" The voice got closer, and then Angela was pounding on the door. Upon being admitted, she threw her arms around Brennan, ignoring Max. "Oh, god, sweetie, sit down!" She ushered Brennan to a chair and sank beside her, taking a deep breath.

"Ange?" Angela's panic was beginning to seep through to Brennan, bringing with it a feeling of impending dread. "What is it?"

Silence. Her best friend just continued to look at her, taking several deep breaths, unsure how to proceed.

"Angela!"

The tone of her voice seemed to spur Angela into action. She met Brennan's eyes and began. "I got a call on your phone while I was out. I wasn't going to answer it, but when I saw who it was, I…I took the call." She paused and Brennan resisted the urge to strangle her.

"And?!"

"It was the hospital. Booth…he got shot sweetie." Her eyes filled with tears as she said it, and Brennan felt her own eyes follow suit.

"No," she whispered it over and over. Her father's hand reached for her but she shrugged him away. "Is he?" She couldn't finish the sentence.

"He's alive, but they wouldn't tell me anything else."

"Why are we still here?" Brennan asked, composing herself and standing up, trying to regulate her breathing and heart rate for the baby's sake. She failed.

"Angela?" she said in the car between deep breaths. "I think something's wrong. I'm feeling contractions."

"Oh my god! We're almost there." Angela was in full on panic mode. She had been wary of telling Brennan because of the baby, but she couldn't possibly have_ not_ told her.

"Why am I feeling contractions? It's too early. I can't have the baby now, I can't. It's too early!" Her breathing got even quicker. She told herself that she shouldn't be reacting like this. She didn't know the entire situation and it wasn't healthy for the baby.

One half of her mind told her that she was an intelligent, rational adult who prided herself on the ability to compartmentalize and that the baby's health was her priority. The other half told her that she was also an emotional first time mother-to-be who was scared of having her baby, especially this early, and also that she was a woman who was terrified of losing the man she loved.

"Bren, you have to calm down, ok? Take deep slow breaths for me. Close your eyes. Be calm." Angela tried to make her voice match her order for calm. "Just do what I do." She began to take deep even breaths, and Brennan tried to copy them. "Good. Keep doing that." She made a left turn, hoping that the traffic was better on this road than the one they'd come from.

**A/N: I know it's short and that I'm cruel with leaving it there, but if I kept going it would be way too long, and my boring class book is calling to me. Please don't hate me! I will update ASAP since I was mean, but only if you're nice and don't throw rotten veggies at me!**


	26. Booth's head

**A/N: That was too long a wait, wasn't it? I still feel cheated by all the missed opportunities afforded by Booth getting shot in 'Wannabe', i.e. the emotional scenes with Brennan. I'm attempting to soothe myself with this chap. Hopefully, it'll soothe you too. And it will be long! Italics are Booth's dreams. Bold italics are Brennan's memories. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 26: Booth's head**

_He was in the kitchen, doing some little clean-up thing. When he turned he saw a blond in the living room, holding a small bundle. No, that wasn't right. Bones wasn't blond. Olivia was. Something was wrong. He was just about to get to the bottom of it when Brennan and Parker appeared from the hallway. _

"_Thanks for holding him while we got clean clothes from the nursery," Brennan said. The blond turned, revealing Rebecca. _

"_No problem. I'll hold him as much as you want me to."_

_Brennan took the bundle from her and went to change him. As she headed back down the hallway, she noticed him hovering in the doorway to the living room. _

"_Are you ok?" she asked, stretching a bit to kiss him on the cheek. She turned to the bundle, whose face was covered. "Daddy's acting oddly, don't you think…?" Where she would have said his name, Booth heard only the sound of a bird chirping loudly. What was going on? He couldn't see his son's face or hear his name. _

"_Can I hold…?" Parker's voice asked. This time instead of the name, he heard the opening chord to the Beastie Boys' 'Fight for your Right'. _

"_You can hold him after I change him." Brennan balanced the baby in one arm and reached her other one up to caress the side of his face. "Are you sure you're all right?"_

"_Yea," he said evenly. Then he caught a glimmer out of the corner of his eye. There was a ring on her finger. A diamond ring. They were married?! She'd said yes?! When had that happened? He closed his eyes, savoring the feel of her soft hand on his skin._

_When he opened them again, they were alone in her apartment. She was still pregnant. She was relaxing on the couch and he was standing in front of her, hands in his pockets. There was a small box in one of them that he kept fiddling with. _

"_Bones?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_I love you, you know that?"_

"_Of course. I love you too."_

"_I can't think of being anywhere else but with you for the rest of my life."_

_She stared deep into his eyes then. It was like she already knew, knew what he was going to do. He pulled out the box, and got down on one knee, holding it open and out to her. "Will you marry me Temperance Brennan?"_

_She blinked several times in rapid succession, mouth moving as though she couldn't quite get the words to come out. Then he heard it, a whisper, choked and raspy, practically inaudible, but to him it was the most glorious sound he'd ever heard. "Yes." If this was a dream, he never wanted to wake up._

Angela got off the phone with Cam and walked the hallways back to the room housing her friend. She found her just like she'd left her, hooked up to an IV and looking defeated.

She'd been hopeful that the contractions Brennan had felt were just Braxton-Hicks, but upon arrival it had been confirmed that she was dilated and it was official preterm labor. Medication had stopped it, and tests had been performed to ensure that the baby was still healthy. He was, thank god.

"What did the doctor say caused it?" The doctor had arrived just as Angela left to take Cam's call.

"I thought it was the emotional stress, but he said that there wasn't any reliable connection between the two. We both checked out fine, however. He can't find a sure cause. They're doing a stress test soon, and that's the last one."

"Well, Cam said she and the boys will be up as soon as they can all get away."

Brennan bit her lip. She knew she had to ask, but was afraid to. "Ange, have you seen…?"

She trailed off, but she didn't need to finish.

"He's alive and out of surgery. The doctor said the bullet nicked the pleural cavity of the right lung. They put in a chest tube and fixed the leak in the lung made by the bullet hole." She grinned sheepishly. "I wrote it all down. They aren't letting anyone in for a couple more hours, just to make sure he continues to stay stable. By using my feminine wiles and explaining your situation and that I was family, I got the doctor to give me that information."

"Thank you Ange." Brennan reached her hand out and Angela took it. "There's something you're not telling me though."

"I swear you can see right through me sometimes." She took a deep breath. "He's not awake yet. They don't know how long it'll be until he comes out of it. Could be hours, could be days, maybe longer."

Tears pooled at the corners of her eyes and she felt Angela squeeze her hand. "Let it out sweetie. It's ok to cry."

So she did. And once she started it was difficult to stop. The nurse coming in to get her ready for the stress test lingered in the doorway when she saw the scene, the woman's arms around her crying friend, comforting her and just being there.

Once the test was finished and Brennan had been sentenced to more bed rest and infection preventing medication, the remainder of their surrogate family arrived.

"Is little Jack ok?" Hodgins asked with a slight grin, attempting to lighten the mood.

"Yes on his condition, a big no on the name," Brennan replied, responding with a small grin of her own.

"I tried. How's Booth?"

Angela filled them in on Booth's condition while Zach scanned Brennan's chart. "When can we see him?"

"Soon. I'll go ask right now." Angela left and came back in a moment. "We can go in, but not all at once. I'll take Bren in."

They got Brennan in a wheelchair, something she immediately decided she didn't like. "I can walk."

"Maybe, but you're not going to. Rest, the doctor said. That means strictly desk work for no more than four hours a day, and that's only if it's ok with your doctor," Cam ordered, being the boss.

Brennan nodded. Anything to keep from going through the preterm labor again. The fear was something she couldn't forget.

Angela steered her down the hall slowly, tugging the IV pole along with them. When they arrived at the correct room, Angela left Brennan to the side of the door so she could open it. She saw blond hair and concerned blue eyes, and then there was nothing but red. Instead of putting the door stop underneath the door as intended, she let it shut and stomped over to Olivia, pushing her away from Booth and wrenching his limp hand from hers.

_He was in a jewelry store. It was quiet and people richer than him were looking at some huge rock that looked like it could feed a small country for a year. He didn't know what to look for. Sure, he knew he wanted a ring, but what kind, what cut of diamond? He didn't know any of that stuff. With Rebecca, it was so easy. Go to store, get ring with diamond in it, propose. 'Get shot down,' he thought wryly. No, this would be different. A special ring for a special woman. He winced inwardly at the corniness of his inner thoughts. _

_With the help of a friendly jeweler, he found one he thought she would like. It was a 1 ½ carat princess cut with three stones. He remembered seeing it advertised on television. The jeweler said the stones represented their past, present, and future, and that did it for him. It was perfect, and it wasn't huge or overly flashy. Now if only she would say yes. He went home to find her resting on the couch. He kissed her hello and then straightened up to stand in front of her, hands in his pockets, toying with the ring box._

_She eyed him up and down. "Everything ok?"_

"_Yea, everything's fine." He sounded nervous. He wasn't. He was terrified._

"_Then come sit with me. You're making me anxious."_

'_Here goes nothing,' he thought. Aloud he said, "Bones?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_I love you, you know that?"_

"What the hell do you think you're doing here?" Angela asked venomously. "You don't belong here!"

"I'm his partner. I was there. I belong right here."

Angela leaned in, her face inches from the other woman's. "You listen to me you blond skank! You're not welcome here, you're not family, and if Brennan catches you in here…"

She was interrupted by a gasp from the doorway. A kind nurse had gotten the door open and wheeled Brennan inside. "You…you got him shot! It's your fault!" She started to get up but Angela flew in front of her, pushing her back down gently.

"Sweetie, she's not worth it. Just stay in the chair. Just calm down."

"I can't! She got him shot! She's the reason he's like this! That should be her!" Her eyes fell on Booth, motionless in the hospital bed and she broke down again, cursing her hormones as she sobbed.

Angela's heart broke for her. This wasn't the Temperance Brennan she knew. Sure, her friend could use the hormones as an excuse all she wanted, and maybe that was partially the reason, but Angela knew. This was Booth. Booth was different, always had been. The same principles that Brennan could apply to every other aspect of her life never applied to Booth. This was proof of that.

Brennan composed herself and looked at Olivia. "Get out. This is all your fault. If I'd been there, I never would've…" her voice caught and she started over. "Just get out and stay out."

"I never meant for it to happen. We had him trapped, and backup was taking too long. We…"

"I don't want your excuses. I just want you out."

Olivia bit her lip and left silently. Brennan shifted in the chair. "Ange, could you…"

"Of course." Angela wheeled her over next to the bed. Brennan picked up the hand Olivia had been holding. Although she knew the familiar reassuring squeeze wouldn't come, she hoped for it anyway. She pulled her lower lip into her mouth and sucked on it, then looked up at Angela.

"This isn't right."

"No it isn't."

She glanced at the clock on the wall. "We're supposed to be home right now. I'll be with him in the kitchen. He'll be cooking and trying to shoo me out to go rest on the couch. We'll have dinner, and then sit on the couch together watching that ridiculous television after fighting over the remote control. He'll hold me close and rub my belly, saying nonsensical things to the baby. Then we'll go to bed and make love before going to sleep wrapped up in each other's arms." She had a faraway look in her eyes by the time she finished.

Angela smiled wistfully. "That sounds beautiful."

"It would've been." She looked off to the side, and noticed the bag with his belongings in it. "Could you hand me that bag Ange?"

She did. "Do you want me to leave you alone?"

"Yes please."

Angela nodded, gave Brennan a little hug, kissed Booth on the cheek, and left, making sure the door shut all the way behind her.

_They were in a church. He'd said he wanted to get married in a church, full on traditional, and she'd agreed. He was waiting next to the priest, stealing glances over at his mother, who was in the front row holding her baby grandson, whose face still wasn't visible. _

_The music started and Angela walked down the aisle, escorted by Jared. Angela was beaming and although there was a smile on Jared's face too, envy could be felt coming off him in waves. It was oddly satisfying. Both took their places. Next was Zach with a cousin Booth hadn't seen in years, followed by Hodgins with Rebecca. Her fiancé was nowhere in sight. The music changed, and everyone turned around._

_He wasn't sure he could even breathe when his eyes landed on her. She was radiant; beyond beautiful in a traditional flowing white gown, a train behind her, a veil over her face. He wasn't sure how he'd been able to convince her, but he didn't care. On one side was her father, looking so proud he could burst. On the other side was Parker, holding his soon to be stepmother's hand and looking almost as proud as Max. When he caught sight of his father, he gave him a thumbs up, which Booth returned. _

Brennan opened the bag, pulling his tie out first. It was blood splattered and she wondered why they hadn't tossed it out like they had his shirt. Wait. They had tossed out his shirt hadn't they? She peeked in. Yes, they had. Good. The tie was bad enough. She wasn't sure what she would've done if the shirt had been in there. His jacket and pants was missing too, which was also just as good. She reached back in and felt his shoes and socks. She pulled out the socks. They were black, white, and gray striped. She shook her head in amusement, a memory playing out in her mind.

_**He was unpacking his suitcases, loading everything into the two drawers she'd managed to clean out for him. She eyed his socks as he put them away, each pair more garish than the last.**_

"_**Why do you wear such odd socks?"**_

"_**Because."**_

"_**Not an answer Booth."**_

"_**Bones, if you wore the same boring thing to work every day, wouldn't you wanna do something to spice it up? Knock it up a notch, ya know, like Emeril?"**_

"_**Who?"**_

"_**Come on Bones! Emeril. Bam? Anything registering?" **_

"_**I'm sorry, no."**_

"_**Anyway, I have no control over what I wear on the job. Bureau's strict about that. But, they don't control my socks. Not yet at least. So, until they do…" He held up a pair of socks to illustrate.**_

"_**You're strange," she said with a smile.**_

"_**Yea, and you like it," he replied, pulling her closer and laying his mouth over hers. He walked her backwards, easing her gently on the bed, leaning over her, propping himself up with an arm on either side of her.**_

_**She broke the kiss but kept her lips against his. "It is rather endearing." With a minor struggle, she managed to sit up, pushing him slightly back and pulling her top over her head…**_

The memory faded out, and Brennan replaced the socks and continued rifling through the contents. She'd noticed his gun and holster were gone; most likely Olivia had taken them. She felt something small and hard and came up with his belt buckle, minus the belt. She ran her finger over it, cleaning off the specks of blood that adorned it. She'd never asked him where he'd gotten it, and put on her list of things to do when he woke up, aside from kissing him senseless, telling him she loved him, and allowing Angela to murder Olivia.

She put the buckle back in the bag, and came up with his wallet next. She opened it. It had the usual cash and credit cards. She let out an indelicate snort as she saw a condom tucked inside along with the money. She'd missed that the last time she'd opened his wallet. '_Where was that the first night we were together?_' she thought. She wouldn't trade her baby for anything now, but at the time, the little wrapped square would have been welcome.

She looked at his driver's license and stifled another snort. He had that goofy grin on his face. She'd never really looked at it before. She shook her head. Driver's license photos were never the best. Her own proved that. She took out the pictures next. There was a photo of Parker, a school picture by the look of it, and one of his parents and Jared at some military function. The last was of her. She tucked them back in and placed the wallet in her lap. She didn't want to leave it in the room.

"_**You don't have a picture of me in your wallet."**_

"_**Where did you get that? That's mine!"**_

"_**Don't be like that. It's not like I'm going to steal your money or anything." She looked over at him. "Feel free to pout though. I like that. Now, answer my question."**_

"_**Honestly? I don't have a photo of just you that I like enough. You're either with one of the squints, or you're caught off guard and it looks funny."**_

_**It was her turn to pout. "My photos do not look funny! There's a camera in that drawer over there. We'll take one for you and then crop it to fit in your wallet. You can even pick out the outfit you want me to wear." Not that there was a whole lot to choose from. Even with her and Angela's shopping spree, her maternity wardrobe was quite small.**_

"_**Can't you be naked?"**_

_**She pretended to look offended. "Of course not! That's perverted."**_

"_**You're right. I don't want a naked picture of you next to a picture of Parker."**_

_**Her brow furrowed. "What does that have to do with it?"**_

"_**It's just…wrong." With that, he strode off to her closet, coming back with black pants and a dark green blouse. "Here. I want your hair down, the top two buttons undone, and a big smile, ok?" He kissed her and shooed her off to change. When she came out, he pointed his finger to the ground and spun it around, indicating that she should twirl. She did so.**_

"_**Gorgeous as always," he said quietly, then grabbed the camera. **_

_**Ignoring the blush that she knew was spreading across her cheeks, she asked, "Where should I sit?"**_

_**He brought a chair into the living room, setting it in front of her bookshelf. "Right there."**_

_**She sat, straightened her blouse, looked at him to make sure he was ready, and gave him a big smile. Momentarily blinded by the flash, she blinked her eyes, and suddenly he was in front of her, gently easing her up and kissing her. **_

"_**Thanks Bones."**_

There was a knock on the door. Brennan's head snapped up. She'd been holding Booth's hand and talking to him, telling him she was sorry for not telling him she loved him that morning. It seemed so long ago now. Angela poked her head in the door. "I'm sorry to interrupt sweetie, but you really need to rest. Cam and the guys will see Booth and then they gotta go home. It's getting late. I'm going to stay with you though, ok?"

"I don't wanna leave him."

"I know, but you need to lie down and relax, or try to. That wheelchair can't be all that comfortable."

"Amazingly, it is."

"Nice try. Come on." She wheeled Brennan over towards the door.

"Wait! Ange, can you go get my purse please?"

"Sure. I'll be right back." Unquestioning, Angela left. Brennan wheeled herself over to the small table next to the bed. When Angela returned, she took her purse and rummaged through it, pulling out the slip of paper with the word 'wildcard' written on it in Booth's handwriting. Feeling utterly foolish but not caring, she placed it on the table and leaned over to him, whispering in his ear.

"You said I could use this one for whatever I wanted. Well, I want you to wake up. More than anything. I love you." Before Angela could protest, she stood up shakily and leaned further over him, placing her lips over his and wishing more than anything that she would feel him kissing her back.

She eased herself back down, and Angela wheeled her back to her room. Once they'd gotten her back in bed, Cam left to take her place by Booth's side, Angela left to get something to drink, and Brennan fell asleep, Zach holding one hand, Hodgins the other.

_They were in a hotel room, he didn't know where exactly, but it was somewhere tropical. He'd always wanted to go to Hawaii, so maybe they were there. It was twilight, a soft breeze blowing the palm leaves on the trees outside their window. He was sitting on the bed, waiting for her. When she came out of the bathroom, he lost the ability to breathe for the second time since their wedding. She was wearing a sheer burgundy babydoll with spaghetti straps and a matching thong. Lace covered her breasts and garters held up black stockings. _

"_I feel ridiculous," she commented. "And I don't think much of this thong."_

"_Well, you look wonderful, and I happen to love the thong."_

"_If you love it so much you can wear it next time," she said playfully, crawling over him and pressing him into the mattress. She kissed him deeply and nipped his bottom lip as she pulled away, traveling down his body and running her hands over him as she did. "I'm practically naked and here you are, fully clothed. That's not fair," she purred, her voice husky and laced with need._

"_So fix it," he challenged, his eyes full of desire._

"_Oh, I intend to," she replied, a glint in her eye._

When Cam returned, glassy eyed with unshed tears, Hodgins gave her a quick, awkward hug, and headed to Booth's room. Cam took Brennan's empty hand and glanced at Zach.

"I'm gonna go call Jared once Angela gets back. He should know."

"What about his parents?" Zach asked.

"They're out of the country. I don't know how to get ahold of them. Jared will make that decision."

"And Rebecca?"

Cam sighed. "I should call her too. She can decide if Parker should know or not."

"I believe Angela has her phone number."

"Whose number?" Angela's voice came from the doorway, dropping to a loud whisper at the sight of a sleeping Brennan.

"Rebecca's. I'm going to call Jared, and Zach thought she should know too."

Angela nodded in agreement and retrieved Rebecca's cell number from her own phone. Cam left to make the calls, and Angela looked at Zach. "You going to go see him?"

"Yes. As soon as Hodgins returns. I also wanted to know if I could stay with you and Dr. Brennan."

Angela smiled. "If you want to, of course you can. I think she'd appreciate that."

After Zach left to see Booth, Cam returned. "Rebecca's not going to tell Parker, at least not yet. And Jared's coming. He'll be here as soon as he can."

Hodgins yawned. "I should be getting home. It's late. Where's Zach? I thought he'd be back by now."

"He's staying here with me, so you don't have to wait for him," Angela informed him.

"Ok, I'll be back tomorrow." He kissed Brennan on the forehead and left with a wave at the others.

"I'll be back too," Cam said, squeezing Angela's shoulder. "If you and Zach need some time to sleep, just give me a call and I'll come and sit with her."

Angela smiled her thanks. "I think we'll be all right."

'_We'll all be all right. All of us,'_ her mind told her. They had to be. She needed her happy ending.

**A/N: I couldn't find a good stopping place, so I hope that wasn't too awful long. I also hope you liked it! I actually like how it came out. Let me know, and as always thank you so much for your awesome reviews! If you're familiar with the names of House episodes, you might have an idea as to what the next chap will be titled. Thanks for reading!!**


	27. Brennan's heart

**A/N: Well, my semester's almost over, meaning I **_**should**_** have more time to update. RL has its way of rearing its ugly head sometimes. Thank you for all the responses you've given me during this story. It floors me sometimes. This fic wasn't supposed to be nearly this long, and it has gone in directions I never intended it to go. Same as last chap, Booth's dreams are italics, Brennan's memories in bold italics. I'll be quiet now. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 27: Brennan's Heart**

Brennan awoke from a strangely sound sleep, feeling refreshed. She wasn't supposed to feel refreshed, wasn't supposed to sleep well. It just didn't seem right. She was still in the hospital, two days later. She was due to be released today though, and had a feeling that her family would try to force her into going home to her own bed. She wished them luck with that endeavor. She glanced to her right. Zach was sitting propped up in a chair, eyes scanning a book. She reached over and brushed her hand against his.

His head snapped up from the book to her face. "Dr. Brennan. You're awake."

"Yes, what time is it?"

"It's one p.m."

"Who else is here?"

"Hodgins. He said something about pudding about ten minutes ago and left."

"Has anyone checked on Booth lately?"

"I looked in on him shortly after you fell asleep. There's still no change."

Brennan hung her head for a moment. She always hoped for good news every time one of them ventured to his room. The dreaded 'what ifs' were beginning to creep into her mind. At first she had shoved them aside, deeming them irrational and pointless to linger on, but they were still edging their way in, regardless. What if he missed the baby being born? What if he never woke up?

Hodgins' entrance juggling several containers of pudding and a spoon distracted her from her thoughts. "Hey, you're awake!" He smiled and pulled up a chair on her other side, immediately diving into a pudding cup. "God, I love this stuff! Want some?" She shook her head, but Zach reached for a cup.

"Sorry, Z-man. I was just asking to be polite. Get your own." He swallowed a large spoonful and gave Zach an apologetic smile. Then he turned to Brennan. "How ya doin'?"

"I'm all right. I feel rested, but I feel guilty about that."

"Why?" Hodgins asked around another mouthful of pudding.

"Well, I feel as though I shouldn't be sleeping. Or eating. Like I should do nothing but be sad and sit by him all day and all night. And when I don't, when I do something that's normal, in routine, like getting some sleep, or even reading a book, I feel guilty."

Hodgins took her hand and gave it a squeeze. "Hey, don't feel guilty. You know as well as I do that he wouldn't want that. He'd want you to keep going and take care of yourself and baby Jack."

Her mouth quirked up. "You're right. He wouldn't want me to wallow. I'll try to overcome the guilty feelings. They're not helping anyone. And stop calling him that. No matter how many times you say it, it's not going to happen."

"I know." He smiled softly at her. "But I refuse to give up. One of these days, you'll come to your senses and realize that there's only name you can give that kid. And that's Jack."

"_**Have you ever noticed that people's teeth always stay an ungodly shade of white in the movies?"**_

"_**Huh?" Brennan turned her head toward him. He was lying next to her in the bed, staring at the ceiling.**_

"_**Well, like in a war movie. They've been in battles for days, wading through muck and scrounging for food. The rest of their bodies are dirty, but their teeth are still pristine white. What's up with that?"**_

"_**That was very random Booth."**_

"_**I know, but it's been bugging me for years."**_

"_**Well, I haven't seen many movies, particularly war movies, but my guess would have to be that their teeth remain white just for the aesthetic value. No one wants to see dirty teeth when they see a movie."**_

"_**Unless the villain has them."**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**The bad guy always has bad teeth Bones. Then it's ok."**_

_**She shrugged. "What brought this on?"**_

"_**I honestly don't know. I was still awake. I knew you were still awake. I felt like I should say something."**_

"_**And you picked the unrealistic portrayal of teeth in film?"**_

"_**It sounded a lot more profound in my head."**_

"_**If I'd have known you were this strange when we first worked together, I would never have insisted on being more involved in casework," she said with a smile, pulling her pillow out from under her head and hitting him softly with it.**_

"_**Hey, cut it out." She could hear the smile in his voice more than she could see it. He pulled it from her grip and clutched it to his chest.**_

"_**Give that back!"**_

"_**No. You hit with it, it gets taken away."**_

"_**Seeley Booth, you give me back that pillow, or else!"**_

"_**Or else what?"**_

_**She thought for a moment. "Or else you sleep on the couch until further notice."**_

_**The pillow was back under her head faster than she could blink.**_

Brennan sighed aloud at the memory. It was the little things that only cemented his importance in her life. Why wouldn't he wake up? She glanced at the entrance to her room as Angela breezed in, bringing in the smell of fresh outside air and a certain cheerfulness that was as tangible as it was contagious.

"Hey there sweetie! How're you feeling?"

"I'm well. And you seem quite happy this morning."

"Oh, I am. I caught Olivia lurking in the reception area. I told her to get lost. Why she's still hanging around is beyond me. Her arm was in a sling. I didn't notice that before, did you?"

Brennan shook her head. She hadn't been paying attention to Olivia's appearance when she'd caught her in Booth's room.

"Perhaps she's concerned for Agent Booth," Zach piped up and winced as three sets of eyes bored into him. "Still, when one is unwanted, it's best to make oneself scarce."

"My thoughts exactly." Angela turned her attention to Hodgins, who was seated next to an empty pile of pudding cups. "Ew. Pig out much Hodgins?"

"I was hungry. And if you've never experienced this pudding, you don't know what you're missing." He gathered the containers in his arms and put them in the trash can. "Ya know, me and Booth had a bonding moment over pudding."

"Really?" Brennan focused on him, wanting to hear the story.

"Oh yea, it was after your fridge blew him up."

"My fridge did not blow him up," Brennan said indignantly.

"Fine. It was after the bomb in your fridge blew him up."

"Thank you." Brennan settled in to hear the rest of the story, and by the end had made a silent promise to give Booth all the pudding he wanted if he'd only wake up.

Speaking of Booth, she'd been away from him for too long. "I want to see Booth."

"I'll let you take care of that," Hodgins said to Angela. "It's time for me and Zach to head home. After I grab some pudding to go, of course." They said their good-byes and left.

"The nurse wanted me to remind you that you have an evaluation of your condition in a couple hours before they'll let you go home."

"You mean before they discharge me. I'm not going anywhere until he wakes up."

"Bren…" Angela trailed off. She'd been afraid of this conversation, knowing that Brennan would be adamant about staying.

"There's nothing to say Ange."

"We'll talk about it later, k? C'mon, let's get you into the wheelchair."

_She was standing in front of a full length mirror, admiring her reflection. "She looks perfect. She always does," he thought as he watched her from the bedroom doorway. Striding over to her, he stood behind her, wrapping his arms around her slim waist. He couldn't stop the grin that crawled over his face as she gave a little jump of surprise. _

"_Stop that!"_

"_Stop what?" He kissed a gentle trail down her throat, stopping at her collarbone._

_She elbowed him gently. "I need to finish getting ready."_

"_You look beautiful. And we can be a little late," he gave her a charm smile, mischief dancing in his eyes. She rolled hers at the mirror. _

"_You were the one who kept bragging about how difficult it was to get a reservation to this place, and now you want to be late?" She shook her head. "No. This is our first anniversary and it will go as planned. Is Angela here to watch the kids yet?"_

"_Yea. I let her in a couple minutes ago. The baby started crying and she insisted she take care of him. She and Parker are in the nursery with him now." What was his name though? And what did he look like? He was dying to know, but the answers were, as always, denied him._

"_All right. Let's go say good-bye and get out of here. I want some extra time in case there's traffic."_

Brennan looked at his blank face, empty of emotion and that spark she had come to love, and wondered what was going on in that head of his. Was he dreaming? And if so, about what? Was she in there somewhere? She squeezed his hand as she did every time she saw him, still hoping to feel the pressure of him squeezing back. She was again disappointed. She moved his hand to her belly and placed it near where she'd felt the last kick.

"Say hi to your daddy," she whispered. "Tell him to wake up. We need him back with us." She thought back to what Angela had said when she'd arrived that morning. Olivia didn't know when to give up. Although, she probably felt guilty. She had, after all, gotten him shot. Still, the woman was unwanted and needed to stay away. She'd get him back once he returned to work. Ugh, what horrid phrasing. Brennan closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead. Olivia had never had him. And never would.

Her thoughts turned then to their conversation in the car that night after dropping Olivia off. As much as she hated to think about it, she had to wonder how Olivia rated compared to her when it came to kisses. Although she knew it was a ridiculous thought that belonged in high school, she couldn't shake it. Had he enjoyed the kisses she'd given him? He hadn't said and she hadn't asked. Perhaps she should have. Maybe it didn't matter, and maybe it did. Either way, she suddenly wanted to know.

Angela stuck her head into the room. "Doctor's waiting for you."

As always, Brennan was reluctant to leave his side. She wanted to be there if he woke up.

"_When_," she reminded herself, allowing Angela to gently push her toward her own room. As they were going down the hallway, Brennan had a thought.

"Ange?"

"Yea?"

"Can you stop by my apartment and pick up some clothes for Booth for when he wakes up. He doesn't have anything here."

"Sure thing sweetie." Angela didn't mention her being at home to do the task herself. Now wasn't the time to broach that particular subject.

While Angela ran out to her apartment, Brennan endured her evaluation. The baby was fine, and Brennan herself was healthy. She could go home. Cam had spoken to the doctor about her doing strictly desk work for no more than four hours a day, and that had gotten approved. It was better than nothing. She was supposed to stay off her feet as much as possible, and they had agreed that someone would be with her at all times to help out with house work and whatnot until Booth was awake and back to normal.

As soon as the doctor left, Brennan pressed the button for her nurse and asked to be taken back to Booth's room. Minutes after the kind woman had left, Angela appeared with a plastic grocery bag. "I thought I might find you in here. How'd the exam go?"

"We're both doing well," she said with a smile, which was returned. Angela handed her the bag.

"I packed those jeans that show off his ass; you know the ones." Brennan raised a brow and Angela's smile grew. "No worries. I know he's hands off, but no one said anything about not being able to enjoy the view." Brennan shook her head at her friend. "I also packed a t-shirt and a jacket, cause it's a tad on the chilly side. Oh, and sneakers too, cause those fancy FBI shoes look uncomfortable and really don't go with the rest of the ensemble. I also had a blast going through his boxers. Now, there's something I never thought I'd get to do. Nothing beats going through a hot guy's underwear. Especially when it's Booth." She waggled her eyebrows, trying to get a smile out of Brennan.

"I'm beginning to regret sending you to do this." A grin crept over Brennan's face.

"Just having a little fun Bren," Angela said with a small pout. "You can hardly blame me."

"No, I can't. Thanks Angela." The grin grew into a smile.

"Not a problem. Now, umm, about you being discharged…"

"I'm not going home without him."

Angela sighed. She had been anticipating this. Suddenly she wished she had back-up. Cam hadn't been able to come, and now she was on her own.

"Be reasonable, Bren. You need to rest in your own bed, eat food from your own fridge. You need a nice long bubble bath and you're not going to get it here."

"I don't want him to wake up alone," she said quietly. "I don't want him to think I didn't care."

"Is that what you're afraid of? Oh, sweetie, he won't think that. He knows you care about him, that you love him. He knows."

She knew it was true, but she still didn't feel right leaving him there. He looked so helpless, and that was scary enough. Helpless was the last word she'd ever thought she'd use to describe him.

But, the practical side of her knew that there were comforts that only home could provide. She fought an internal battle for several minutes before turning to Angela. "Take me home Ange. Please."

"We'll come back later this evening. Promise," she reassured, giving Brennan a little hug before wheeling her out of the room. They were halfway back to her room when Brennan's eyes widened suddenly. She'd felt a kick from the baby, more forceful than previous ones. That, coupled with a feeling that was tugging at her heart, making it beat faster in much the same way it did when he told her he loved her, made her turn her head to look up at Angela.

"Take me back. Now." It was a command, one that Angela had to obey. They turned around and went back the way they had come. Angela parked the wheelchair next to his bed, and leaned over her friend.

"What is it?"

"I don't know Ange. Maybe nothing." She stared at him for a moment. And there it was. A twitch of his hand. She grabbed it and squeezed. She felt a weak pressure in return, and it was one of the best feelings she'd ever experienced in her life. She moved a hand to his forehead and ran it through his hair. "Booth?"

His eyes blinked and slowly opened. Angela smiled and wrapped her arms around Brennan's neck, giving her a hug. She straightened up and went to find Booth's doctor, giving them a minute alone.

"Oh, god." Brennan was at a loss for words. She'd been going over what she would say, but all the rehearsed speeches were forgotten. She did the only thing she could think of. She leaned over and placed her lips over his. Pulling away just a bit, she whispered, "I love you."

His brow furrowed and he looked at her with what could only be described as confusion. "Who are you?" he asked, his voice coming out in a croak.

Brennan's mouth dropped. Words failed her again. This was not happening. This couldn't be happening. It…her eyes narrowed as she caught the twinkle of amusement in his. "You jerk," she said as the small grin broke across his face. "Don't do that to me. I didn't believe you for an instant by the way. It was exactly the same thing that happened in the soap opera Angela forced me to watch."

"I had you Bones. Admit it." He chuckled then coughed, and Brennan reached for the small pitcher of water and glass that sat on the table next to the bed. She pressed the button to move the bed up and held the glass to his lips. He drank and she put the glass back. He moved his hand and covered hers. "I could never forget you. Never." She lifted his hand and placed it against her cheek.

"I was afraid I'd lose you. I was afraid you'd never wake up."

"I won't leave you again. I promised that, remember?" So, he'd been unconscious.

"Booth, you have no control over…"

"I'll never leave you again Temperance. Not ever. You hear me?"

His tone made her nod and quietly reply in the affirmative, rather than continue the argument.

His hand moved down her body slowly, stopping at her bump. "How's he doing?" He guessed, rightly, that she'd spent a lot of time here. How long had he been out anyway? Days? Weeks?

"He's doing great, as am I." She decided to tell him about her labor scare later; he'd just woken up after all.

"How long was I out?" He had to know. So much he didn't know. She was in a wheelchair. He wasn't sure if it was some hospital policy or if something had happened. She'd tell him in her own time, he knew that. He also knew he'd dreamed. He must have. But he couldn't remember what they'd been about. And, he knew that he'd come back from something bad. He could see that in her face, her eyes. It had been hard for her, and he hated that she'd felt pain on his account.

Finally, he knew he'd been given another chance. Another chance to continue his life with her, and he wasn't going to take that for granted. He'd be with her forever if he had anything to say about it. Now, he just had to show her how he felt. But he didn't know how he was going to do that. Yet.

"A few days. Long days," she answered, leaning down again and kissing him, relishing in the feel of him giving as much as he got. Too many times in the last couple of days had she kissed him with no response.

They broke apart and he gasped, his eyes becoming almost fearful. He remembered the warehouse. Remembered the guy's gun going off. Once. Twice. A woman crying out, then a face leaning over him, speaking words he couldn't make out. Blood, so much blood. And not all of it his.

"Booth? Are you ok?"

"Olivia," was all he had time to say before Angela returned with the doctor.

**A/N: Had to stop. Sorries. I always find it difficult to get started writing, then difficult to stop. Weird how the mind works. I'm not sure when I'll post next, but hopefully it'll be soon. Thanks everyone!**


	28. visitors

**A/N: Hi, everyone! Long time, no update. I hope everyone had a nice holiday. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 28: visitors**

Angela froze in the doorway, the doctor behind her, waiting for Brennan's reaction to the name.

There was a tense moment where she blinked several times, and then her face hardened for a fraction of a second before softening again. Angela smiled, proud of her friend.

"She's ok," Brennan whispered, understanding why he'd said it. They were working together, and he had an obligation to make sure she was safe and sound. She should've known he'd ask about her. Even knowing his reasons, she hadn't been able to keep the tension from her body that swept through her every time that name was uttered.

He relaxed, letting out a breath he hadn't noticed he'd been holding. If she'd been hurt, he knew he'd feel responsible for it, no matter the way the situation had played out.

Brennan continued. "She was wearing a sling when Angela last saw her." The other gunshot probably got her in the arm then.

"As long as she's all right," he said, squeezing her hand. Angela stepped forward with the doctor and wheeled Brennan out of the room where the remainder of their family was waiting for them. Brennan glanced at Angela who shrugged.

"I called them while I waited for the doctor."

"And I called Rebecca," Cam put in. Good. Brennan had been about to ask. No need to keep Rebecca in the dark. She was most likely anxious. They filed into the waiting room, where they were greeted by Olivia.

"I thought we had this talk already," Angela smirked.

"Since you're all here, I'm assuming it's either really good news or really bad news. At least tell me which it is." Brennan noted her pleading eyes and almost felt sorry for her. Almost.

"He's awake," she informed Olivia evenly, not meeting the woman's blue eyes.

"Oh, thank god," Olivia collapsed in a chair, closing her eyes and letting the built up anxiety run out of her body. She'd been so worried and these people certainly didn't make things any easier. Especially the dark haired woman, Dr. Brennan's friend. When she opened them, she was still receiving the evil eye from the other occupants, save the young looking guy with dark hair, who was regarding her with a tilt of his head as though trying to figure out what made her such a threat.

Now that the worst was over, Brennan's curiosity came back to the front of her mind. She turned to Angela. "Ange, would you mind getting something to drink?"

"Sure sweetie, I'll be right back." With a lingering glare at Olivia, she disappeared down the hallway.

Brennan took a deep breath and looked Olivia in the eye. "Ok, what happened? I want to know now." She gestured to the chair nearest her and Olivia settled herself in it, staring at her hands and wringing them together.

"It all happened really fast. We had called for back-up, but time wasn't on our side that day. We had to move in or lose him. So we did. It was supposed to be simple. I've done a million like it, seems like. But this one was different. There was a girl in the corner. Neither of us saw her, knew she was there. Later I found out she was the guy's girlfriend, can you believe even people like him have people that love them? Anyway, she made a noise, and I looked over for a second. It was enough. Shots were fired, I got hit in the arm, and…well, you know the rest. So, yea, it was my fault. You were right. I was stupid and made a mistake, and he paid the price for it. I don't know what I would have done if…" Her blue eyes glassed with tears as she ended her narrative.

Brennan bit her lower lip, torn between anger and human compassion. She chose both. "He doesn't blame you. Not a bit. In fact, he asked if you were all right. That said, if the unthinkable had happened, myself and my friends would have made your life a living hell. You were lucky."

She turned away as Angela returned with a bottle of water. She took a sip and continued to watch Olivia. Angela followed her gaze.

"You're still here? You can go you know. The door's that way." She pointed at the door. For once, Olivia didn't reply, simply stood up, grabbed her purse, and left without another word. As she exited, a man entered.

Cam let out a long suffering sigh. "Jared. I expected you earlier than this."

Jared Booth shrugged. "Traffic was a bitch. Plus, I had things to take care of first."

Cam's eyes sparked. "Your only brother's been shot and you had things to take care of first?!"

"Aww, don't be like that. I'm here, aren't I? How is he?"

Brennan took over, remembering the last time she'd seen Jared. "He's awake. You can see him when the doctor gets back," she said crisply, not liking the way he was staring at her belly.

"What happened to you?" he asked, genuinely curious. She hadn't seemed to him the type to get knocked up, but then she hadn't seemed the type to get violent either, so what did he know?

Angela rolled her eyes. "She's pregnant." Duh.

"I can see that. I meant the wheelchair." Oh.

Angela let Brennan field that one. "I had a labor scare. But we're both ok now." Obviously Booth hadn't told him. Brennan wondered if she should. Having decided that he should know, she beckoned him over. When he was in front of her, she grabbed his hand and put it on her belly, startling him. "Say hello to your nephew."

Confusion clouded his face for a minute before realization dawned. "My…nephew? For real?"

Brennan nodded.

"Oh my god. This is…I mean…whoa. Didn't think he had it in him." He let out a breath. "Wow." He removed his hand. "Congratulations. Really." He shook his head, still in disbelief before slumping in a chair next to Cam. "You failed to mention this the last time we talked."

"The last time we talked, I was trying to get you to pay me back the fifty bucks I loaned you. Besides, it wasn't my place to tell you."

"You tell me everything! How long have they been together?"

"About six months, give or take, and I don't tell you _everything_."

"Hmm. I could have had her, ya know, if I'd played my cards better than I did."

"Jared, honey, trust me when I tell you that, no, you couldn't have had her. She was Seeley's long before either of them realized it." Cam shrugged, then changed topic. "Although you're fashionably late, he'll be glad to see you."

"You sure about that? We didn't part on the best of terms last time."

"Look at my sister and me. Every time she visits, I want to murder her by the time she leaves. But, I'm still thrilled to see her every time she comes. It's a sibling thing." Cam gave him a small smile. "Although, I don't recall my sister being that big an ass to me."

"Hey!"

"I call 'em as I see 'em."

Jared relented. "Yea, ok, I see your point. I can't stay long."

"Of course you can't," Cam interrupted.

"I have a prior engagement that I simply cannot cancel."

"Date?"

"_Hot_ date," he corrected her.

"Priorities Jared."

"He's all right now, isn't he? No reason for me to stick around."

"Uh huh," Cam said dismissively. Typical Jared. Some things never changed.

The doctor came back and Brennan caught Jared's eye and gestured that he should go and see his brother. Angela, sitting on Cam's other side, had been eavesdropping, and made a face once Jared was out of sight. "Unbelievable."

"Not really, if you've known him as long as I have. But, if he was still critical, Jared would have stayed. He needs his brother, although he'd never admit it. He just takes him for granted."

"And how," Angela replied, turning to Brennan. She was talking with Zach and Hodgins and hadn't heard the conversation. Good thing too. They didn't need another episode like the 'bar incident' Brennan had told her about.

After Jared came back, he gave Cam a long hug good bye, gave Brennan a chaste kiss on the cheek, and breezed out, as if he'd never been there at all.

Angela brought her back to Booth's room, where they found him more alert and happily eating a cup of pudding. "Don't let Hodgins see that," Angela warned, "He'll steal if off you in an instant."

Booth sniffed and took another bite, swallowing before replying, "I'd like to see him try. I may be hurt, but I'm not helpless. No one gets between me and my pudding."

"Whatever you say. I'll leave you two alone. I'll check back in a little later." She left.

"No one?" Brennan asked teasingly. "Not even me?"

"I might be willing to make an exception for you." He reached over and snagged her hand, kissing each knuckle before releasing it. "I'm stuck here for a while, until they're satisfied I won't drop dead."

"Don't say things like that," she chided gently. Deciding not to ask about how his visit with Jared had gone, she asked, "Do you remember what happened?"

"Yea. It replays in slow motion in my head every few minutes. Has Olivia been by?" He didn't mean to keep mentioning her because he knew it bugged her, but he knew Olivia would feel guilty and he didn't want her wallowing in it. He was fine, after all. A risk that came with the job.

"She's been around," Brennan replied. The mention of the blonde brought her earlier thoughts back into the head, the adolescent wonderings about how her kisses rated compared to the ones he got from Olivia. She internally debated on asking. It was a horrible time for it, but it was slowly eating away at her and she knew it would come out sooner or later, and maybe if it was later, the question would just burst out of her. At least now, she had some control over it.

But he beat her with his own question. "What happened? With you, I mean. And don't say nothing, because I know something happened."

Brennan avoided his eyes for a moment before meeting them, hoping he wouldn't have the reaction she was expecting. "When Angela told me what happened to you and we were driving to the hospital, I started having contractions." She paused when she heard the sharp intake of breath before continuing. "I was dilated. They stopped it, obviously, and I'm to rest and do minimal work from here on out. We both checked out all right. The baby is perfectly healthy and developing as he's supposed to. Stress free is very important," she finished, her last words echoing the doctor's.

"I'm sorry Bones."

Not quite what she'd been anticipating. Where was the paranoid, insanely protective Booth? "For what?"

"For everything. For getting you into this, leaving you, making you go through preterm labor without me; just all of it."

"You don't need to apologize. Firstly, you didn't get me into this; we both did. It takes two to make a baby. I wouldn't give him up for the world now. I should thank you for that. Secondly, I was partially to blame for your leaving; we've been over that. Thirdly, you getting shot is certainly not your fault. So, nothing to apologize for."

"I love you," he said with a smile, and she realized that, like him, she never got tired of hearing it. "And I love you," he added, getting as close to her bump as he could.

"We love you too."

"So you're stuck in that chair for awhile?"

'_Nice subject change,_' she thought wryly. Out loud she said, "Just until I leave."

"Which will be tonight."

"I'll leave when you do."

"Bones…"

She matched his tone. "Booth."

"Please go home and take a long bath and rest in our bed. Please," he was practically begging. But she wasn't giving in. After staring into his eyes though, she felt she should at least compromise.

"I'll go home tomorrow."

"No, you'll go home tonight." He wasn't giving an inch. He leaned over so he was closer to her face, and beckoned her closer with a finger. She leaned as well, and as soon as she was within kissing distance, he covered her lips with his. When he withdrew, she looked slightly dazed, just as he'd hoped. "Please Temperance. For me and for him, go home tonight," he whispered, kissing her again.

As much as she hated to admit it, she was mush, a puddle that would do anything he asked, including going home when he wanted her to. "Ok, I'll have Angela take me tonight." At his triumphant grin, she added, "But I'll be back tomorrow. Don't think you can keep me away for long."

"I would never want to," he said, reaching up a hand and running it through her hair.

She steeled herself. Now was as good a time to ask as any. "Booth?"

"Hmm?"

"When she kissed you…" She ignored his sigh and went on. "How did she kiss? I mean, compared to me. Did you enjoy them as much?"

"Bones, didn't we already have this incredibly awkward conversation?"

"We did, but I never asked that question, and it's been bothering me."

"Why?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure, but I debated whether or not it was important enough to bring up, but since the thought won't go away, perhaps it is." She picked up his hand, intertwining their fingers, and waited for his answer.

He looked unsure about how to proceed. Finally he looked in her eyes. "The kisses with Olivia were nice. I kissed her back, you know that. I enjoyed them, I'll admit that." She struggled not to look away; it was difficult, but he wasn't finished.

"The ones I share with you, on the other hand, are phenomenal, beyond words. Each one is special, like it's our first one every time. You have the ability to turn me on just by putting your lips on mine. Every time we kiss, I wish I didn't need to breathe. Otherwise I'd never want to stop. You make me feel so loved, every time you look at me, kiss me, fall asleep with your arms around me. It's remarkable. _You _are remarkable."

'_Good answer_,' she thought, unable to speak for a minute. Finally, she awarded him with a smile. "Has anyone ever told you that you have a way with words?" She mentally slapped herself on the forehead.

"No. Do I?"

"Yes," she replied before giving one of her much praised kisses, dragging it out as long as she could before needing to take a breath.

"Hey, you got pudding!" Hodgins' head appeared around the corner of the door. He inched into the room, eyes on the prize.

"Don't even think about it Hodgins," came Booth's warning, although his eyes didn't seem to want to leave Brennan's.

"Whatcha gonna do about it?" Hodgins muttered, stealing a cup and leaving the room. Booth didn't notice.

Angela knocked once before joining the two in the room. "Am I taking you home Bren?"

"Yes," came the reply from both.

Angela shot Booth a grateful smile. "Well, I don't know how you convinced her Booth, but I'm glad you did, and it's wonderful to have you back." She gave him a small hug. "We'll be back tomorrow, no doubt."

"Thanks Angela. For everything," he said, knowing he owed her a lot.

"Hey, it's what I do." She shrugged it off, and after they'd said their good-byes, wheeled Brennan away.

She felt a little sad leaving him but the smile returned to her face as she heard him down the hallway.

"What the hell happened to my pudding?"

**A/N: Nothing much happened in this chap, so I hope it was good enough for everyone, particularly after my long absence. Thanks for reading!!**


	29. keys

**A/N: It's been awhile I know. This semester is keeping me busy already, so thank you so much for your continued patience! I have the best readers in the world. Please enjoy!**

**Chapter 29: keys**

After Brennan left, Booth felt his eyes closing. When he opened them again, Olivia was sitting in a chair by his bedside. Noticing he was awake, she bit her lip and blinked, avoiding his gaze. "Hey."

"Hey, how are you?" he asked, noting that she did indeed have her arm in a sling.

"I should be asking you that."

"I asked first."

She took a deep breath and met his eyes. "I'm all right. I've been worried, and no one wants me around, but I had to see you, make sure you were ok."

"I'm fine. Been better, but I'm alive."

"I'm so sorry! This was all my fault; I shouldn't have let myself get distracted." She sounded so guilty and the look on her face so contrite that he reached over, took her hand, and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"Hey, danger comes with the job. It wasn't anyone's fault. These things happen. It wasn't the first time, and it won't be the last."

She looked like she wanted to argue with him, but didn't. Instead her eyes focused on their joined hands. "I just kept thinking I was gonna lose you, and it was my fault, and I don't know what I would've done if you'd…" She didn't finish the sentence, leaving the last word hanging in the air between them.

"I've had worse," he shrugged, as though it was no big deal, and got the desired response, a grin touched the corners of her mouth. "I'm hard to kill. It's gonna take more than a few bullets to put me in the ground."

Olivia shook her head. "Don't talk about it like that. You didn't see yourself on the dirty floor of that building, bleeding and struggling to breathe."

That was true; he hadn't. Letting go of her hand, he palmed her cheek, forcing her to meet his eyes again. "I don't want you beating yourself up over this, ok? I don't blame you. It happened, it's over. Understand?"

She nodded and unconsciously leaned into his palm before pulling her face away and steeling herself to make sure the tears that had gathered in her eyes didn't fall. "I'd better go."

"What time is it?"

"Ten in the morning."

Wow. He'd been asleep for awhile then. "Get some rest and relax. It'll help." He shot her a small smile which was returned before she breezed out of the room, leaving the pleasant smell of perfume in her wake.

When the door closed again, he reached for the remote. There was cable, but nothing held his interest for long. Turning, his eyes fell on the table next to the bed, and the coupon Brennan had left there days before. He'd have to give it back to her. Whatever she'd asked for, it didn't count. Leaving the TV on a soap opera for background noise more than anything else, he stared at the door, as if he could bring his Bones through it by sheer will alone. She said she'd come back. Hopefully, she and the baby were all right.

Brennan was frustrated. And that was putting it mildly. She'd woken up and gotten ready as quickly as she could, eager to get to the hospital. She had called Angela, but got no answer. Unable to reach Cam or Hodgins, she had given up on the possibility of a ride and decided to take herself. No big deal. She wasn't helpless, and if Angela got mad about it, well, that was just how it was.

Upon reaching her car, she soon discovered that it didn't share her eagerness to see Booth, choosing instead to not cooperate with her. In an irrational fit of anger, she had flung her keys as hard as she could throw them, shaking her head at the pointless and emotional move. Key throwing wouldn't start her car and only resulted in her attempting to retrieve them from the ground. She couldn't bend forward far enough, and that only served to irritate her more.

Out of desperation she called Zach. At least he could pick up her keys for her. The phone rang and rang. "Please pick up Zach."

"Hello?"

"Zach! It's Brennan."

"Hello Dr. Brennan. How are you?"

"I need help. I dropped my keys, well, I threw them to be accurate, and I can't pick them up. I need to get to the hospital."

She knew how pathetic she must sound, and she hated that, but if Zach thought the same, it didn't come out in his voice. "Why did you throw your keys?" Without waiting for an answer, he plowed on. "I thought Angela was supposed to take you."

"I can't get ahold of her or Cam or Hodgins. I know you don't drive, but I thought you could take a bus or a cab or something." She waited for a reply.

"I'll be at your building as soon as I can."

Letting out a relieved breath, Brennan replied, "Thank you Zach."

"You're welcome. Good bye." They hung up and she waited, staring at the keys. They were so close, but they seemed miles away. She had to step back in order to even see them, thanks to her belly obstructing the view directly below her. She put a hand on the bump.

"I hope you're aware of what you've reduced me to," she told him softly. Asking for assistance for such a trivial matter was something she thought she'd never do. She promised herself that Booth would never hear about the incident. Most likely he'd find it humorous, and then she'd be forced to take drastic measures, like ensuring that he'd never father another child as long as he lived, guaranteeing that she'd never have to go through this again.

She paused as the sudden implication of her thoughts hit her. One: that she'd have another baby with him and two: that she'd be with him…she swallowed before thinking the last word. _Forever_. She stared at nothing for the longest time, letting those thoughts sink in. It was downright scary. She hadn't even wanted one child until she'd found herself pregnant; even after that it had taken awhile to get used to, and now here she was, thinking about another one before even having the first.

No, no, she wasn't thinking about another one. Nope. That was ridiculous. One would be enough. She was certain of that. The sound of a car pulling up nearby caused her mind to snap back to reality. Zach. He climbed out the cab, looking a little panicked and Brennan guessed that it had been quite a trip. He strode over to her and picked up the keys, placing them in her hand.

"Come with me Dr. Brennan. The cab will take us to the hospital." He gently took her elbow, out of fear of Angela's wrath if she found out he hadn't helped her more than anything else. Brennan allowed herself to be led into the cab. Once Zach was seated and the door closed, he leaned forward to speak to the cabbie.

"Please drive at a reasonable speed and direct all of your attention to the road. Thank you."

The cabbie grunted and took off at a speed that made the tires squeal. Zach paled, eyes growing large inside his head. He leaned over to Brennan and whispered, "I think I may be forced to report him. My request was clear and spoken with an appropriate level of politeness."

"Thank you for coming Zach. I wonder where everyone is," she mused.

"Hodgins is out car shopping. I was supposed to go with him, but opted not to. Last time I went, I had to go with him while he test drove cars. That experience guaranteed that I will never, under any circumstances, learn to drive."

Brennan grinned, imagining what Zach must have gone through. Hodgins behind the wheel of a fast car equaled trouble, exactly the kind that Zach went to lengths to avoid.

When they arrived at the hospital, she spared a glance at the clock. It was early afternoon. She'd wanted to be earlier.

"Hey Bones! You're here! With Zach. Hi, Zach."

"Hello Agent Booth. You look better."

"Thanks. I feel better."

Brennan walked to his side and gave him a kiss before easing into the chair Olivia had vacated hours before. "I meant to be early, but I…was detained."

He raised an eyebrow. "Detained how?"

She was about to make up an excuse that didn't include the key incident, but Zach, observing her hesitation, took the initiative, earning a glare as he did so.

"Dr. Brennan dropped her keys and couldn't reach them. She couldn't reach anyone else and so she called me. I obtained a cab and retrieved the keys for her."

"You couldn't reach your keys?!" The mental picture he had brought laughter to his eyes but, lucky for him, it stopped there. Then he frowned. "You were gonna drive here by yourself? Angela wouldn't be too happy about that."

"I was unable to get ahold of Angela. I had no other option."

"Thanks Zach. For getting her here."

"You're welcome Agent Booth."

"I'm not helpless! I am not some damsel in distress. If not for my keys, I would have been perfectly able to get myself here!" Brennan crossed her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes at them both.

"Chill Bones. After what you said happened with the premature labor, I don't wanna take any chances, and I'm sure no one else does either. The less you do, the better."

Brennan rolled her eyes. "We're fine. We will continue to be fine." She laid a hand on her belly as if requesting agreement from the baby within. Then she took a breath, ready to continue her argument, but was stopped by his finger on her lips and a quiet shushing sound.

"Let's not spend your entire visit arguing. Zach, could you maybe give us a minute?" It was voiced as a question, but Zach didn't actually have a choice in the matter. He gave a nod and left for the reception area, closing the door behind him.

They met each other halfway in a long leisurely kiss that, in Brennan's opinion, didn't last long enough. When they parted, she felt his hand go through the softness of her hair as he kissed the tip of her nose.

"I missed you," he said quietly. "I miss being with you."

"You'll come home soon," she replied, caressing his jaw and bringing her lips to his once more. The kiss soon grew in passion, tongues meeting and dueling in a gesture that was so familiar to both, but at the same time, always new. A moment into the kiss, however, the door swung open and they broke apart as though scalded.

"Zach! What the hell?" Booth cried as the young man's eyes widened, catching on to what he'd interrupted.

"I apologize. I gave you a minute; actually a little more."

"A minute as in time, Zach, not literally a minute."

"Oh. Again, I apologize. I'll go."

Booth glanced up at the TV screen, still on soap operas. A hot and heavy make out scene was in progress, and he frowned at the thought that he and Brennan should be doing the same thing. Zach had the worst sense of timing…ever. "Mood's gone," he muttered.

"_Speak for yourself_", thought Brennan sourly, tossing aside the brief thought she had to throttle Zach. Not that they could gone further than kisses in a hospital room, but still. They hadn't been together in so long, it seemed, intimately or otherwise, and the kisses only fed the fire burning inside her. He'd need time to recover though, even once he was back home. She'd have to be patient, let him set the pace. As for her, she was ready whenever he was.

He reached over to the table and took something which he placed in her hand. It was the coupon she'd placed there, wishing he'd wake up. "I thought I'd give this back to you. You can use it for something else."

She already knew what she wanted to use it for too, but she wouldn't tell him now. She had a feeling if she did, he'd snatch it back and rip it into tiny pieces. She placed it carefully in her purse and turned to Zach. "I suppose I should be getting back." She was reluctant to leave, but she knew, deep down, that she needed to rest, and that he did too.

Suddenly feeling overly aware of Zach's presence, she planted a quick kiss on Booth's cheek, and moved to leave the room, not saying the usual endearment and immediately regretting it, especially when thinking about what had happened last time. So, mind made up, she ushered Zach from the room, shut the door behind him and strode back to the bed, claiming his mouth with all the fire and hunger she was feeling on the inside.

It took him by surprise, but he responded quickly, and when Brennan had to pull away to take a breath, she nearly gasped at the desire she saw in his eyes, knowing full well that he was seeing the same thing in hers. Before she did something rash, she whispered, "I love you," then turned to go for sure this time after his reply reached her ears.

**A/N: I'm gonna stop there because I have reading to do. Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading!**


	30. homecoming

**A/N: More apologies from me! I don't know why you all put up with me and my irregular updates, but thank you so much for doing so. We've hit the big 3-0! I'm so excited! This is the longest fic I've ever written and it's just crazy! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 30: homecoming**

"I _can _drive, you know!"

The two indignant voices hit Angela at the same time from the backseat. She rolled her eyes at the rearview mirror as she pulled out of the hospital parking lot. "Forget it. I'm here, I'm the only one out of the three of us who hasn't been hospitalized recently. I'm driving. And that's that." She glanced at the mirror again, glad to see two closed mouths for a change, their hands joined. They were really just too cute. She sighed and put her foot on the brake at a stop light.

Arriving at Brennan's apartment, Angela shut off the engine, and put her key in her purse. Getting out she beat Booth at opening his door, smiling prettily at the annoyed look he gave her.

"Angela, I can open my own door."

"Humor me then. Don't think of it as making you feel like less of a man. Think of it as just me helping, making things easier for you. Your willing slave."

"Whatever." He drew the line at accepting the hand she held out and pulled himself from the car, stretching and wincing as the motion pulled the stitches ever so slightly. Angela gave up on him and went around to the other side to collect Brennan, only to let out an exasperated huff as her friend was already out of the car, standing on the sidewalk.

Brennan was feeling good. Booth was back home and as soon as they got settled, Angela would leave and they could have some alone time. A make out session and maybe a little foreplay were definitely on the agenda. They'd have to test his limits, see how far they could get before it got too uncomfortable for him. She knew he was still in pain, the dull, irritating kind that wouldn't go away, as opposed to the kind that was simply unbearable. It meant he was recovering. Quickly too.

When they reached her door, Angela, mother hen extraordinaire, took the key from her hand and unlocked it herself.

"Ange," Brennan chastised gently, feeling annoyance wash over her at the sudden stifling of her independence. She supposed, though, that she should be thankful that she had friends that cared so much. Now, she just had to get one of those friends to go home. Perhaps she was being rude; desiring Angela to leave, but the intense need to have Booth to herself was overriding any sense of propriety.

That thought was quickly deflated when Cam, Zach, and Hodgins jumped out from various places around the living room, yelling "Surprise!"

"What's this?" Booth asked, a smile creeping up over his face. He glanced at Brennan, whose reaction was one of pure surprise. She hadn't been expecting this at all.

"It's a homecoming party for you!" Angela supplied.

"We got cake, ice cream, beer…everything you could want," Hodgins added.

"Nice! Thanks guys, really. This is…thanks." He was led to the sofa by Angela who then came back and helped Brennan sit beside him.

"We got you two a gift," Zach said, disappearing down the hallway and coming back with a small box wrapped in bright paper.

Brennan was shaking her head in surprise. "All of you are…" she found herself at a rare loss for words.

"You haven't even opened it yet. Save the praise for after you see it," Angela smiled as Zach handed them the flat rectangular box.

They looked at each other. "You wanna open it Bones?"

"Maybe you should. It is your homecoming after all."

"Yea, but I think I want you to…"

Hodgins dove in before he could finish, grabbing the box. "_I'll_ open it. Otherwise, we'll be here all day." He muttered something about getting diabetes from all the sugar and unwrapped the box, taking off the lid and handing it back to them.

Brennan took out a folded piece of paper with writing on it. "Brennan and Booth," she began reading, "After the baby's born, we thought you thought you might like to take a little trip. So, whenever you're ready let us know because we're chipping in to pay for airline tickets and a hotel room in Hawaii. We love you guys. Angela, Hodgins, Zach, and Cam." She handed the paper to Booth and looked at each of them in turn, slowly shaking her head. "You all are the best friends anyone could ask for. But what about the baby?"

"I'll be happily taking on the privilege of babysitting," Angela beamed, bending down to hug both her friends.

"Thank you. I don't know what else to say," Booth said, folding the paper and putting it back in the box.

"Say I can have a beer and a slice of cake now, cause I'm dying of hunger," Hodgins replied.

"Go for it," came the answer. Hodgins headed into the kitchen after hugging Brennan and shaking Booth's hand. Zach followed suit, and Cam and Angela headed after them to make sure the two left some cake behind.

Cam brought them both plates of cake, a glass of water for Brennan, and a beer for Booth. "You guys need anything else?" she asked as everyone settled around the living room. At the shaking of heads, she sat on the floor with her own plate.

As Booth watched Brennan eat her cake, he thought about the gift they'd just been given. The whole idea of going with her to Hawaii seemed so familiar, as though he'd thought about it at length before. Angela's voice speaking to Brennan caught his attention.

"Oh, and sweetie, when you're ready to go on your trip, I'm taking you to Victoria's Secret to pick something out." She winked at Booth, while Brennan's face took on a look of confusion.

"Victoria's Secret? I don't know what that is."

"I do!" Booth spoke up excitedly.

"What?" Brennan turned to him.

"It's a lingerie store. There's one at the mall," he explained.

"Oh." That made sense. She'd rarely been in the mall, certainly had no reason to go into a lingerie shop. "Oh." The implication of Angela taking her there before their trip caused her face to flush.

"'Oh' is right," Angela said with a grin, waggling her eyebrows up and down. "We'll find something fun. They have the sexiest teddies there...oh and the babydolls…"

"Can we please change the subject?" Zach broke in.

"Yes, we can," Booth agreed, suddenly becoming uncomfortable with the continued talk of ladies' silky and frilly things. Not that he would mind seeing Bones in them. Not at all. It just wasn't the ideal thing to talk about with all the squints here.

"Ok…umm…there's a new museum exhibit opening soon…" Zach began. At the word 'museum' Booth tuned him out, still gripped in the sense of familiarity the prospect of the trip provided as well as the information about the lingerie. All of a sudden it all came tumbling back. A dream. He'd dreamed while unconscious at the hospital. He remembered. He and Bones had been someplace tropical, with palm trees. _Hawaii_. And she'd been wearing some pretty hot lingerie. _And they were married_. What did it mean?

Coming back into the conversation, he realized they were still talking about squinty things. He allowed himself a yawn, a genuine one, feeling a wave of fatigue wash over him. Nights spent in the hospital catching up with him. Sure, he'd slept good, but at strange times. He had to get back into a routine. A nice, normal sleep in a nice, normal bed. Although, judging by the way a slender feminine hand was gently stroking his thigh, it looked like Bones had other ideas for tonight.

Brennan felt her mouth turn down into a frown at the sight of Booth yawning. She was ready to dismiss it as boredom with their chosen subject matter, but something told her it was real. He was tired, and probably wanted a good night's sleep in a familiar bed. She didn't blame him, but still…she'd had plans for them. Her hand went to his thigh, running back and forth, attempting through touch to make her desires known. He appeared to be oblivious.

Little by little the cake on the kitchen table disappeared and Brennan mashed down the remnants of her third slice with her fork. Did she ever stop eating? No, she decided, was the answer. She didn't. But, in her defense, it was very good cake, and she was, as Angela had stated after bringing her the third slice, 'eating for two'. Thank goodness she wasn't having twins. Twins. The thought sprang into her mind. She'd want a boy and a girl. Yes, that would be nice. No. No. No twins. No more. Just the one. Her boy. Her other hand found its way to her belly and she began rubbing circles absently.

At some point the TV had been turned on and they all sat watching the news and weather reports. During the commercial break, a jewelry store commercial came on. Zach and Hodgins were chatting about some weird bug thing, and the women were talking about the baby, but Booth's eyes were suddenly glued to the screen. A close up of an advertised ring captured his attention. Again the feeling of déjà vu. A mental image of him on one knee, holding that ring out to her. As it was described, he found his mouth moving to match the announcer's description. '1 1/2 carat princess cut…three stones…past, present, and future.' Another dream from the hospital. _Will you marry me Temperance Brennan?_ He recalled his dream self asking that, and getting an affirmative answer.

"Booth?" He looked around as a hand passed in front of his face. Brennan's voice held a note of concern. "Are you all right?"

"Fine Bones. Just thinking." The others were shrugging on jackets and out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Hodgins grabbing the leftover beer from the fridge.

"Wouldn't want this to go to waste," he muttered as he placed the remaining bottles in the carry carton. Hugs were had all around and Brennan promised to call Angela tomorrow so she could pick her up for her four hours of office work. It would be difficult, she knew, but at least she would be at the lab, instead of stuck at home. Not that it would have been all bad, with Booth not due to go back to work for awhile, but still, she hated just sitting around, feeling worthless.

She had said as much to Booth once, and had gotten chastised for her statements. "You're not worthless Bones. You're growing a life inside you. He depends on you. How is that worthless?"

That had certainly shut her up. Recalling his words made her feel better about her work situation. She may not be helping people in the same way she had before she'd become pregnant, but she was still helping a person. Her son. And Booth had been right. She was not worthless because of it.

When the apartment was empty, she was suddenly hit by the quiet. It was Booth, however, who voiced her thoughts.

"Wow, it's so quiet. I guess we should enjoy it while it lasts. Once the baby's born, silence will be a rarity around here, especially if he has lungs like his big brother." He offered her a smile, and stood up, pulling her off the sofa after him. "You wanna grab a shower? I'll clean up in here."

That sounded good. One little change though. "A shower would be nice. You wanna grab one with me?"

"That sounds good," he said, gently tugging her down the hallway, head still full of the recalled dreams. He didn't dare allow himself to think the words, of what the trip and the commercial seemed to be pointing at. It completely contradicted what he knew about his Bones, about her thought regarding…well, the M word. He attempted to shake it out of his head, trying to get back into the here and now.

It didn't work until they were standing in the bathroom and he saw her undressing in preparation for their shower. How long had it been since he'd seen that body bared to him? Too long. His brain experienced an electrical short and he forgot everything but the woman in front of him.

"I'm huge," her comment reached his ears. That was his cue. He was supposed to say something at this juncture. She peered at him, waiting for a response, and he came halfway back to reality.

"You're not huge Bones. You're going to have a baby. And you look beautiful. Hot. Sexy. Desirable as hell." He stepped closer to her with each adjective, letting his lips brush hers with the last word.

She stepped back a bit, smiling, then looked him up and down. "Are you planning on showering clothed?"

"No." Why would he do that?

"Then I suggest you undress." And with that, she walked over to the shower, turned the water on, and stepped in after testing its warmth.

If she'd been hoping for hot and heavy lovemaking in the shower, she was disappointed. He really wasn't back to normal yet, and she shouldn't have been expecting sex so soon after his discharge from the hospital. But she couldn't help it. After rinsing her hair out, she looked him in the eye, keeping her focus on his face, something that had been extremely difficult previously. Again, she couldn't help it. He had an exquisite body, and like any other woman, she loved to look…often.

"Are you still tired?" she asked suggestively, reaching for his hand and swinging her arm back and forth.

"I just need to get back into a routine, ok Bones? I know it's hard; it is for me too, but I should take it easy for awhile yet." He gave her hand a squeeze.

She nodded her understanding.

"You can always…you know," he said, not meeting her eyes.

She raised a brow at him in confusion.

"You know…" She still was not getting it. Not wanting to say that particular word nor any toned down version of it, he instead took their joined hands and lay hers on her breast, rubbing it gently over the soft flesh until she caught on.

"Oh," she voiced her comprehension. "I supposed I could…" she trailed off and went to remove her hand from her breast, but his hand covered it, preventing her from doing so.

"Don't stop," he whispered, voice husky with desire.

"I thought you wanted to take it easy," she whispered back.

He swallowed before replying. "I just wanna watch you."

She bit her lip. "Ok." His hand lifted and she backed up against the tiled wall, still kneading the flesh of her breast with her hand, eyes never leaving his. The smoldering look she saw there made her feel sexy, like she was the most beautiful woman in the world. Her other hand traveled over her belly, lingering there for a moment to acknowledge the kick she felt from within. Then it continued its journey until she was rubbing the heated spot between her thighs.

"Like this?" she asked him in a voice that, to her ears, sounded sultry; not like her usual matter-of-fact tone. The hand at her breast drifted to its twin, giving it the same attention as had been given to the first.

"Exactly like that," he replied, so soft she could barely hear him over the sound of the water. Her gaze left his eyes and traveled down his body. His hand was shaking ever so slightly, and going lower, she realized why. He was trying to maintain self control. He was hard, and his hand wanted to touch, but he wouldn't let himself.

"Booth?" Her voice caressed him like the touch of her hand, wrapping around him and enveloping him like a warm blanket. She had opened herself up by then, her fingers stroking the hot slick flesh hidden within her folds. His eyes were riveted to the spot , watching as she rubbed her clit, the move eliciting a moan to bubble up from her throat.

"Yea Bones?"

"You can touch yourself. I know you want to. _I_ want you to." She wanted to see him stroke himself. That, she knew, would bring her to climax faster than her own touch ever could.

When his fingers met hard, smooth flesh, they both gasped; Brennan from the sight, Booth from the sensation. Watching his speed, Brennan copied it as best she could, bringing her fingers from the swollen bundle of nerves at the top of her sex down below to her entrance. Maybe it wasn't straight sex, but it was the next best thing.

She shifted her focus from his face to his pumping hand, and back again. She wondered if maybe this wasn't 'taking it easy' but disregarded that thought. If he wasn't up to it, he would have refused her request. Besides, this wasn't quite as strenuous as actual sex, was it?

He watched her fingers disappear inside her, and reappear. Even with the water washing over her, he knew her fingers would be coated in her essence. Listening to her little mewls of pleasure made him even harder, working better than the motions of his hand. The tension was unbearable. He needed to be inside her, had to be. But he'd told her he should take it easy. He looked at her face. The look he saw, coupled with the noises coming from her mouth, told him she was close. Very close.

Brennan felt her eyes squeeze shut as her orgasm began to take over her body. She felt her legs tremble, but she managed to remain upright. It wouldn't do to fall to the floor of the shower. It would be painful and humiliating at the same time. She wondered how Booth was doing. He had been making the most pleasurable sounds, the kind she loved to hear from him when they were making love in her bed. But now there was nothing. She slowed her movements, hoping she hadn't missed him coming because of her eyes being closed.

She felt her fingers being drawn from her body and lifted. Then she felt them enter his mouth where her juices were sucked off tenderly, a warm tongue curling around each digit so as not to miss a single drop. Her hand was released and a whisper of air across the side of her face let her know that his mouth was at her ear.

"Keep your eyes closed," his voice made her shiver. It was full of want, need, desire, lust, and on top of it all, love. She felt herself being turned around, her hands being placed against the wall of the shower, bracing. Next her legs were gently spread apart, one finger giving her clit a playful tweak. A moan escaped her lips and anticipation flooded her being. She fleetingly thought, _so much for taking it easy_ before an exclamation left her mouth as she felt him penetrate her from behind in one smooth thrust.

Her only regret with being in this position was that she couldn't see him. She loved watching his face as he came, and she knew he had the same regret. But, there weren't a whole lot of options, and the feelings evoked in the course of their joining helped soften the blow of not being able to see each other. Brennan felt his hands at her breasts, kneading the mounds and rubbing the sensitive peaks.

The steady rhythm they'd started with became erratic with approaching climax, and with identical cries of overwhelming passion, they came, one after the other. His head rested on her back and he peppered the spot with soft kisses before easing out of her body and wrapping an arm around her, pulling her gently upright.

"All right Bones?" he asked, breath still coming in pants.

Getting her breathing under control, Brennan replied her earlier thought. "So much for taking it easy."

He chuckled. "I can't resist you, you know that. I love you."

"I love you too," she replied, leaning up to kiss him before shutting the water off. It was starting to get cool, and now that she that was coming down to earth from her orgasm induced high, she could feel little goosebumps starting to form on her body.

While she was brushing her teeth, Booth, having already done so, lay in their bed and thought. There was a reason he was remembering his dreams. And as much as he was afraid to admit it, he believed that maybe the events of the afternoon were a sign. A sign that he was supposed to take the risk.

His belief was reinforced by the sight of her emerging from the bathroom, light blue nightgown flowing from her body as she climbed in the bed next to him, leaning into him automatically while whispering a goodnight. He returned it, then reached over to shut off the bedside lamp. He loved her, she loved him. That, coupled with the signs all pointed to one conclusion. He was going to do it. He was going to ask Temperance Brennan to marry him.

**A/N: This was one of those chapters where I had no clue where it was going. I had the first few lines planned out, and that's it. I like doing that. Just typing and seeing what comes out. That said, I had no idea whatsoever that it was going to get dirty! Hope you all enjoyed! Thanks so much for reading!!**


	31. secret

**A/N: Nothing much to say except I swear I'll try and update sooner next time! Please enjoy!**

**Chapter 31: secret**

"Wake up." The soft whisper didn't quite register in his brain.

"I said wake up." It was a little louder this time, still close to his ear. That time it did register, and he groaned and rolled over, away from the gently commanding voice.

"If you don't get up you'll be late. It's your first day back, and you don't wanna be late, do you?" Had that much time passed already?

His muffled words sounded a lot like 'don't care'. "Yes, you do," Brennan replied.

"Do not."

"I'm not arguing with you. Just get up."

"Ten more minutes."

"No. If you don't get up, I'll…walk to work."

That got a reaction. He sat up, eyes still half closed, hair a mess. "You wouldn't dare."

"Try me." Truthfully, it was an empty threat. Her feet would hurt like crazy after the first couple of blocks. Plus, there was the whole taking it easy thing.

"Angela would kill you. She'd show up here, I'd tell her you started walking, she'd track you down, and she'd kill you. After she killed me for allowing out that door."

"No, she wouldn't."

"Not literally Bones. Just figuratively."

"I suppose she would. Now get," she grabbed his arm and tugged, "up."

"Fine." She let go of his arm, and walked out of the room, leaving him to, she thought, get showered and dressed for the day. As soon as she was gone, however, he collapsed back into bed, pillow over his face.

When she returned a while later, he was up and ready, tying his tie in front of the mirror.

"Ready for your big comeback?" she asked, coming up behind him. He turned to face her, arms as much around her as her belly would allow.

"As ready as I can be. Although, I'd much rather stay here with the two of you."

"We're not going to be here. Remember? A morning schedule works better for me than afternoon. And, I have a checkup today too."

"Angela taking you?"

"Hodgins is."

"Hodgins? Really?" Angela was fine. Angela was a woman. There was just something about Hodgins taking her that was…not right.

"Yes, Angela is working on something for Cam, and she'll be busy for the day."

"And Cam can't take you?"

"What's wrong with Hodgins?"

"Nothing. Sorry, it's just…"

"You're uncomfortable with a male taking me to my appointment who isn't you." She looked up into his eyes. She had hit the nail on the head. It was as plain as day.

"It's stupid."

Brennan had to nod her head a bit. "Yes, it is. But, I can understand that. Don't worry about it. Next time maybe you can take me."

"I can take you today."

"No, you can't. It's your first day back. I don't want you taking off from work for this. It's just a checkup. You're not missing out on anything important."

"I've already missed so much." Her heart softened at his sad expression.

"It's all in the past." She gave him a kiss, then pulled away as a knock sounded on the door. "That will be Angela. Have a good day. I love you." She went to leave the room, but stopped short at the gentle pressure around her wrist.

"Are you really in such a hurry?" he asked, giving her a more leisurely kiss. She let a quiet moan rumble in her throat, allowing him to deepen their kiss. A more insistent knock broke her trance.

"Really, Booth, I gotta go."

"I love you Bones. And you too baby." He rubbed her belly affectionately, and gave her hand a squeeze. She reluctantly left his warm embrace, and, grabbing her purse, was out the door.

Booth glanced at his watch. He could've slept a little longer. He left the bedroom and slumped on the couch. It was so quiet without her. He had yet to go ring shopping, which, he figured, would be easy since he knew exactly what he was looking for. His confidence from the first night he'd decided to ask her had been slowly chipping away as the days passed. Her thoughts on marriage began to sink into him, causing doubt as to her answer. Sure, she'd said yes in the dream, but it was a dream, _his _dream. Of course she'd say yes in his dream. Real life, he was beginning to worry, would be another story.

He was broken from his thoughts by another knock. Had she forgotten something and sent Angela back for whatever it was? He strode to the door, opening it to find Olivia standing there, a bright grin on her face.

"Hey! Thought I'd stop by and give you a lift."

Images of Angela's mother hen tendencies flew through Booth's head. Now, it looked like he had another mother hen on his hands. "Thank you, but I can drive. 100% better now."

"I know, but…just humor me today. Please."

He nodded his assent. "Just give me a few minutes." Despite a small feeling of misgiving, he motioned inside. "Come on in."

She did so, and sat on the couch. "Nice place."

"Yea, it's all Bones. Most of my stuff is still in storage." His voice floated to her from down the hall, and she had a strong urge to follow it and see what their bedroom looked like. Knowing Dr. Brennan, it was tasteful and elegant, like the rest of the apartment appeared to be. It was actually quite similar to her old place in Anchorage.

Booth emerged from the other room. "Ok, let's get goin'."

Olivia plucked her purse from the coffee table where she'd set it, and went out ahead of him, leaving him to lock up.

In her car, Booth thought for a moment. Decision made, he spoke up. "Do you like Bones?"

Thrown by the question, Olivia hesitated before replying. "I don't know her that well, but she seems like a lovely person."

"Do you like her?"

"Yes, I do. In fact, she reminds me of my sister. Why do you ask?"

"Well, there's something important I need to talk to her about concerning our relationship and I wanted to discuss it with someone first. You know, for another opinion."

"Me? Are you sure? I mean, what about her friend?"

"It'll get back to her if I talk to Angela, or any of the squints for that matter. We're partners, right? We can talk to each other about things, right?"

"Of course we can, and I think I know what you're talking about with regards to Dr. Brennan."

"You do? But I didn't…"

She interrupted. "It's a shame really, but the reality is that no matter how two people feel about each other, sometimes things just don't work out."

"Huh?"

Olivia had the grace to flush pink. "Oh my god, I'm sorry. I thought you were going to break it off with her."

"What?! No, never. Nothing like that." Silence, and then, "I was gonna ask her to marry me."

Olivia felt like stomping on the brake, even though they were in the middle of traffic. She inwardly calmed herself down before replying. "Really?"

"Yea. I mean, here's the thing. I was so sure it was the right thing to do. There were all these signs and my dreams and…" He trailed off.

"I sense a big 'but' coming."

"_But_ now, thinking about it more…She hates the idea of marriage. Thinks it's archaic or something like that. Plus, I'm worried she'll think I'm only asking her because she's pregnant."

"Are you?"

"No! I mean, I don't know. Maybe that's part of it, but it's not the only reason. I've been down this road before, and it did not end well." Flashbacks of Rebecca floated through his mind.

Olivia blew out a breath. This was going to be difficult. "Do you love her?"

"Yes."

"And does she love you?"

"Yes."

"And before, did the other woman love you like Dr. Brennan does? Did you have the same kind of relationship?"

"No on both counts."

"Then what makes you think it's going to end the same way? You love each other. Maybe that'll be enough to trump Dr. Brennan's ideas about marriage."

Honestly, she didn't think that would happen. Dr. Brennan seemed, from what she could tell, was a woman who stood by her views. But, where Booth was concerned, it looked like she could go either way. This could end really well or really bad for him. And she'd be there for him either way.

"Thanks Olivia."

"No problem."

After her appointment Brennan tried to get Hodgins to take her to see Booth at the office.

"No can do. I told Angela I'd take you straight home to rest. She'd murder me if she found out I did anything else."

"She wouldn't have to know." What was it with everyone thinking Angela capable to murder?

"She'd know. That woman has a sixth sense about things like this, I swear it."

"Very well, but I'm not happy about it."

"On the bright side, you and little Jack are doing well." He shot her a lopsided grin.

"I'm still not naming him Jack."

"A man can dream."

"In any case, you're right. We're both doing great, and that's something to be thankful for." Once they were in the door, Hodgins took a deep breath.

"Is that a new perfume I smell?"

"No. I don't smell anything." She sniffed. The smell of her apartment greeted her. Same as always.

"I do. It's faint, but it's still there. You want something to drink?" At her nod, he got her settled on the couch and went into the kitchen, muttering to himself. "I know I've smelled that someplace before…"

He returned with a glass of iced tea and placed it in her hand. "There ya go. Need anything else?"

"Nope, we're good. Thank you Hodgins."

"Anytime. See ya tomorrow!" With a wave, he was gone. Once the door was shut, he snapped his fingers. "I knew I knew that smell from someplace else!" He headed out of the building, pulling out his cell phone on the way. If he didn't tell Angela, he'd be killed for sure if she found out.

Olivia entered her hotel room with a small sigh. She really needed to start looking for a place. She'd been here for how long, and was still living in a hotel room? She shook her head. It was borderline pathetic. She jumped at the sudden knock on the door. She wasn't expecting anyone; hell, she only knew a handful of people. Peering through the peephole, a frown crossed her mouth. She debated not answering the door, but, in the end, unlocked it and swung it open.

"Hi there. I think we need to have a talk. Woman to woman." Angela stepped over the threshold without waiting to be invited in. She was determined to be mature and levelheaded about this, to give Olivia the benefit of the doubt.

"How did you know I was here?"

"I have my ways." She sat down at the small table in the far corner and gestured to the chair across from her. Once Olivia was seated she began.

"First off, I'll ask you plainly. Were you in Brennan and Booth's apartment this morning?"

Olivia raised an eyebrow. "What is this, the Inquisition?"

"Just answer the question."

"Yes. I was…"

Angela swallowed her irritation. "Ok. Next question. Why were you there?"

"I came to offer Seeley a ride to work."

"Uh huh. How long were you there?"

"Five minutes maybe."

"Oh." Angela deflated a little. She was looking for an excuse to bash the blonde's brains in, but it looked like that wasn't going to happen. At least not today. "Anything else you wanna tell me?"

"Nope."

Angela's eyes narrowed. "There is something else. You're lying."

This woman was insane. Maybe Angela's worries were founded, but this was going a bit too far. Nothing had happened between them. Olivia was a little disappointed on that point, but if something was going to happen, she would wait for it. She was a patient woman. "No, I'm not. We left, I drove, we talked in the car. That's it. Why are you so…"

Angela cut her off. "You talked? About what?"

"I can't tell you."

"_Paydirt_," Angela thought. "And just why not?"

Olivia was pinned. "Because you'll tell Dr. Brennan."

"Damn right I will. Now, you better keep talking."

"I really can't."

"You'd better or…or…well, I'll do something and you won't like it."

"Why are you doing this?"

"This?"

Olivia gestured between them. "This! All this! Why? Are you mentally unbalanced?"

"Look, Brennan is my friend. My best friend. And she has had a hard life. Therefore, I cannot think of anyone who deserves to be happy more than she does. And Booth makes her happy. But, unfortunately, he's also a man. And, if there's one thing I know, it's men. So, I know that men, however good their intentions are, do stupid things that they don't even realize are stupid. So, I have taken it upon myself to do everything I can to keep their relationship intact and blossoming until hell freezes over, got it?"

"He's going to ask her to marry him," Olivia said quietly, keeping eye contact.

Angela's eyes scanned Olivia's for any thread of dishonesty and finding none, she let an excited gasp escape her lips. "Oh. My. God. This is amazing! Ohmygodohmygodohmygod!" She reached into her pocket for her phone, but Olivia grabbed her wrist.

"You can't tell Dr. Brennan! That was why he didn't tell you, cause he knew you'd tell her right away!"

With a resigned sigh, Angela put her phone away. "You're right. As much as it pains me to say, you are right. I can't take this away from him. She needs to be kept in the dark until he pops the question. I won't say a word. To anyone."

"Thank you."

"I'm not doing it for you. I'm doing it for them." Without another word, she rose and left to go home. This was going to be hard. She hoped Booth proposed soon, or she would end up exploding from keeping the secret.

Later that evening, Booth tried calling Rebecca's for the third time. He wasn't getting an answer. He mentally calculated the time over there. Someone should be home.

"Still no answer?" Brennan called from the couch.

"None."

"Well, if something was wrong, someone would call you, wouldn't they?"

"I assume so."

"Come sit with me. Pacing a rut in my floor isn't going to help anything. They'll get back from wherever they are, see that you've called, and call back."

She made sense. He plopped down beside her and rested a hand on her belly. "How was your day?"

"It was uneventful. My appointment went well, as you know." He'd asked her the second he'd come home, and had followed that up with questions about Hodgins' driving, the parking at the clinic, and if anyone had made the assumption that she and Hodgins were together. "Work was nice. The time went by quickly. I wish I could talk Cam into one more hour."

"Four is just fine."

"Says you."

"Do we need to go over this again?"

"Absolutely not Booth. I know my limits, and I'm certain one more hour wouldn't hurt. Particularly since it's just desk work." She thought for a moment, eager to change the subject. Now was as good a time as any to tell him.

"While at the clinic today, I signed up for a yoga class for pregnant women."

"Sounds interesting. That might be good for you."

"I thought it might be good for you too. It's a couples thing."

His face went pale. "What?"

"We go together, and you do it with me."

"Bones, I don't…"

She took her last remaining coupon out from her pocket and waved it in his face.

"I never should have given that back to you. C'mon Bones! Yoga? Really?"

"Really. It's the day after tomorrow. She grinned as he took the coupon from her and gave him a quick kiss. "Thank you. It'll be fun."

"Yea, I bet," he replied without feeling, already dreading the day after tomorrow.

"Don't be like that."

"Like what?"

"You know, all pouty and pitiful."

"I'm not!"

"Yes, you are."

"I thought you liked me pouty." He shot her a grin that could've melted a glacier. She was an instant Brennan puddle. Not that he had to know that of course.

"I don't like you pouty about things that could prove beneficial for your well being as well as for our relationship. If we like this class, we can continue with couples yoga after the baby's born and we're settled. It could bring us closer together. The nurse who helped me with the signup sheet said that she and her husband have been taking classes for over a year, and they're much closer now than they were before."

"We're plenty close." As if to emphasize their closeness, he scooted closer to her on the couch. "See? Close."

"We're still going to this one. You took my coupon. We'll see how it goes." She lifted his arm and slung it around her shoulder. "You wanna watch something?" She rested the remote on his thigh.

"I could just watch you."

"Well, I'm going to be rather boring, seeing as how I'm just going to be sitting here."

She was about to prompt him to turn the TV on again, when he kissed her. All thoughts of watching TV flew out the window and she kissed him back. Breaking apart to breathe, his lips trailed down her face to her throat, hearing her quiet moans when he latched onto her pulse point and sucked gently, her fingers threading through his hair.

His hands moved down her shoulders to the hem of her shirt before snaking underneath to touch bare flesh, pulling her top up as they went higher. Her own hands moved from his hair down his body before struggling to unfasten his pants, which was becoming a difficult task, thanks to the sudden wave of passion coming over her.

Their impromptu make out session was about to get moved to the bedroom when there came a knock on the door.

"Are we gonna get that?" Brennan panted, hoping he'd say no.

"We should," he replied, but made no move to get up. The knocking continued, insistent. Then Booth's phone rang. He reached over for it and checked the ID.

"It's Rebecca."

Brennan nodded, and let him answer it.

"Hello?"

"Are you gonna open the door, or leave your son and I out in the hallway all night long?"

**A/N: Hope you liked it, and since I kind of left it hanging, I will update asap. Thanks for reading and all your wonderful comments. They are like rays of sunshine in the gloom of grad school! All the more reason for me to update more often!**


	32. talks

**A/N: Thank you so so much for the wonderful awesome comments! I love them and I'm glad you're still liking this. I thought we could use an Olivia free chapter. She is mentioned briefly, but doesn't actually appear. Please enjoy!**

**Chapter 32: talks**

"Rebecca…you're…here? With Parker?"

"Yes."

"So, that means that knocking…?"

"Yes, that's us, now let us in. Please." She sounded impatient, and Booth could almost see her foot tapping against the carpeted hallway.

He strode to the door, with the phone still up to his ear. Upon opening it, a Parker shaped blur ran at him and nearly knocked him off balance.

"God, I missed you so much," he murmured, hugging the boy with one arm, the other still holding the phone. "Oh, guess I can hang up now, since you're standing right over there," he said into the phone. "Bye," he added before hanging up.

When father and son finally pulled apart, Booth invited Rebecca to sit on the couch, then moved into the kitchen for drinks. Parker followed.

"So, how are you Dr. Brennan? It's been awhile," Rebecca asked amiably.

"I'm fine. I've been taking it easy after the whole labor scare."

"Yea, Cam told me about that when she called about Seeley. I'm glad you're both all right. And the baby's ok?"

"He's great."

"That's good. When's your due date?"

"July 23rd."

Rebecca grinned. "You're getting closer. Nervous?"

"More so every day I think. I imagine I'll be a wreck by July." Brennan was surprised at the ease with which she admitted her concerns to the other woman. She figured it was because Rebecca had been through the same thing, and would understand, even more so than Angela.

"Parker was late. It was over a week past his due date. I was going insane from the anxiety. And the uncomfortable feeling. I just wanted him out." She smiled with nostalgia as she remembered it. "I broke down more than once during those days. I got desperate and called my cousin who'd recently given birth to ask her about ways to get labor started. She suggested spicy food, stair climbing, and sex. I tried it all. Nothing. He just came in his own time."

"Recent studies have shown that sex late in pregnancy doesn't stimulate labor," Brennan pointed out.

Rebecca shrugged. "It might have worked. I hadn't exactly been open to sex during my pregnancy, so I wasn't without a willing partner either."

"Small ears nearby," Booth called out from the kitchen. He'd had their drinks ready for awhile, but seeing the two talking on the couch kept him from going in with Parker. Bones needed to talk to another mother alone.

Rebecca's voice dropped to a whisper. "Anyway, the point I'm making is don't be surprised if he's late. It happens a lot. And always be open to things. I don't care what study says what; different things can work for different people. And don't be nervous. You'll be great."

"Thank you," Brennan said sincerely. There must be something about motherhood that brought out a feeling of connectedness in women. Not that she and Rebecca hadn't gotten along before, but the comforting words and shared stories had been unexpected. And she was feeling friendlier towards the other woman in response.

"Can I have my water now Booth?" Brennan asked, drawing him out of the kitchen, Parker in front of him.

Once they were all settled and Parker was plugged into cartoons, Booth turned to Rebecca, his arm wrapped around Brennan's shoulder. "What brings you here during the week? Just a visit? What about Parker's school?"

"Parker's school is out for the week. Some problem with the water pipes. We're here until Thursday morning, then we're off to my brother's."

"So it is just a visit?"

"What else would it be?"

"I don't know. I thought maybe you had called off your engagement and were moving back or something."

She looked at him, biting her lower lip. "I know this has been hard for you. It's been hard for Parker too, but it's something you're just going to have to get through. It'll get easier. Really, it will."

He disagreed, but didn't reply. Brennan squeezed his hand in support. She knew it wouldn't get easier for him. He could be distracted, sure, but the fact that Parker was so far away never escaped his thoughts. She knew that much.

Rebecca changed the subject. "So, picked out a name?"

"Yes, I have," Brennan replied.

"What? When were you going to tell me?"

"I didn't intend on telling you. I wanted it to be a surprise. I still do." With a smirk, she motioned Rebecca over to her and whispered in her ear.

"I like it!"

"What?! You'll tell her, but not me?"

"I trust her not to tell you." She turned to Rebecca. "Do you think it sounds all right together?"

"Definitely."

"That is just not fair," Booth pouted.

Brennan kissed his cheek. "I know. And neither is this." In a sudden acknowledgement of her newfound camaraderie with Rebecca, she said, "Booth and I are taking a yoga class the day after tomorrow. You and Parker are welcome to come and watch. Afterwards, we can all go to dinner."

"That sounds fun! And the next morning will be our flight to New York. It'll be a nice way to end our visit."

"Absolutely not!" He had to be firm. He was the man after all. He couldn't let two women overpower him like this.

"Booth." Brennan fixed him with her 'don't you dare contradict me' look.

"Sorry Bones, not gonna work."

Rebecca cut off further argument. "We should get going Dr. Brennan. Parker needs to get to bed. We've got a busy week ahead of us. We'll see you day after tomorrow. We're staying at the Morrison Clark Inn. You can pick us up there."

"Ok, it's at seven, so we'll pick you up at 6:30."

"Did anyone even hear me?"

"Booth, can you give them a ride back please?"

"Hey, I put my foot down!"

"Of course you did babe, now take them back please."

She hoped the endearment would shake him out of his stubbornness on the yoga thing and get him to go drive them back. It did. Any further protest died on his lips, and a smile took over. He gave her a kiss good bye, picked up Parker, and led the way out the door. Rebecca shot Brennan a wink before following, seeing exactly what she had done. Once the door closed behind them, Brennan turned the TV to news and smiled to herself. Despite what he thought, he was quite easy to manipulate.

Parker fell asleep on the drive over and after putting him in the bed, Booth sat on the edge of it while Rebecca sat in a chair across from him. A comfortable silence ensued until Booth said softly,

"Becca?"

She took notice immediately. He hadn't called her that in years. "What is it?"

"Can I talk to you about something? You can't tell Bones though."

"I'm turning into a regular secret keeper for you two. All right, I won't tell. Shoot."

"I was thinking about asking her to marry me. I discussed it with my new partner and…"

She stopped him. "That trampy woman? You should have just called me if you needed someone to talk to. Or one of Dr. Brennan's friends."

"They would've told. Not intentionally, but they would have. Truth is, I miss that whole partner thing I had going on with Bones. We talked a lot…well, argued, but it was still talking. I told her a lot of things I hadn't really told anyone else. She was like a guy friend…only not a guy. I felt a connection to her as my partner, and since she hasn't been in the field with me, I missed that. We still have a connection, but it's different now that we're together. It's not a partner thing anymore; it's like a soul mate thing. And I guess I went looking for the partner thing again in Olivia."

"You wanted another guy friend…only not a guy?"

"Something like that."

"I can see where you're coming from, I really do, but next time call me. Please. Now, what's this about proposing to Dr. Brennan?" She gave him a smile to ease a bit of the tension that had built up.

"I love her, and I want to spend the rest of my life with her. That's pretty much it. I've been having doubts about whether she feels the same. I know she loves me, but she's pretty much against the idea of marriage."

"And you don't think you'll warrant an exception," she finished for him.

"I don't know."

"What do you want me to tell you? That she'll say yes, and it'll all be perfect? I can't. I'm sorry." She reached across the distance for his hand. "It's a risk. You took it with me, and I think you'll take it with her. If you don't, you'll never know for sure, and I don't think you'll be able to live with that."

He looked in her eyes. "Did you ever love me? Even for a while?"

Rebecca's eyes looked away before meeting his gaze again. "Yes, I did. Just not in the way you needed me to."

He nodded. "I loved you. You know that."

"I do. Go with your heart on this one. At the risk of sounding corny, let me ask you this. What does it tell you?"

"To ask her."

"So do it. That's my opinion. If you wait too long, the right time will pass by."

"You're right." He shot her a grin. "Can I have Parker tomorrow over my lunch hour to go ring shopping?"

Rebecca returned the grin. "Sure, I'll have him ready. Just call before you come get him. That woman that came to get you in Alaska…Angela?"

"What about her?"

"Do you have her number?"

Booth gave it to her. "Why?"

"Well, I wanted a shopping buddy tomorrow since you're taking Parker, and I don't want to subject Dr. Brennan to all that walking."

He stood up. "I should get back. I don't like leaving Bones alone for so long."

"You're being all over protective again aren't you? God, Seeley, get a grip. She's probably just fine, and if anything happens, you'll know about it. She's right where you left her; I'd bet a year's salary on it."

"You remember how I was with you?"

Rebecca's eyes rolled. "Do not remind me! Just go."

He gave a sleeping Parker a kiss good-bye, gave Rebecca a quick peck on the cheek in thanks and left with a 'see you tomorrow'.

Upon his return to the apartment, he found Brennan just as she had been, sitting on the couch, watching the news.

"Wow," he muttered, surprised that Rebecca had been right.

She looked up. "What?"

"Nothing." He stared at her.

"I'll ask you again. What?" She smiled at him, enjoying the attention.

"We're alone again."

She made a show of looking around the apartment. "Yes, we are. Did you have something in mind?"

"Oh, yea. I have something in mind." And without waiting another second, he scooped her up and proceeded to carry her through the living room, heading toward their bedroom.

"Be careful of your back Booth. I've gained weight, and I don't want a repeat of the box incident."

"Come on Bones. Give me some credit. You're as light as a feather."

"Thank you. That's sweet. Impossible, but sweet."

After a few seconds, he gently set her down. "Maybe you'd better walk after all. You know, just in case."

"After I have the baby, you can carry me all you want," she said, shoving aside the independent side of her nature in an attempt to make him feel better. "I don't want you hurting yourself again. If you do, it'll take away from your overall sexual performance."

"Wouldn't want that," he replied, smile in place. He put a hand on her back and guided her to the door.

Angela had been on the phone to Hodgins. She hadn't been able to keep the secret. She'd tried. So hard. But, in the end, she had to tell _someone_. Hodgins would keep his mouth shut. If he didn't, he'd have her to deal with. After hanging up with him, her phone rang. The number was unfamiliar, so she answered with a calm even tone. "Hello?"

"Is this Angela?"

"Yes, who's this?"

"It's Rebecca Stinson, Parker's mom."

"Oh hi! How'd you get my number?"

"Seeley gave it to me. Look, I was wondering if you had a lunch break or something tomorrow?"

"I do."

"Remember when you and…whathisname…I'm sorry."

"Hodgins."

"Yea, Hodgins. Anyway, when you two came up to Alaska, remember when I told you that we might be moving back? Well, it's a little more serious now. Nothing concrete yet, but I'm over to check out a couple of houses. I wanted to know if you wanted to join me. Another woman's opinion would be nice."

"Sure! Wow, I'd love to help out. Anything to give you guys that gentle shove back over here."

"Great. Thanks. Seeley's picking up Parker to…wait, do you know?"

"About Booth popping the question? Yea, I know. Don't ask why either."

"I won't. As I was saying, he's picking up Parker to go ring shopping tomorrow, so after that, I'll give you a call, ok?"

"Sounds good. I'll see you then." After they hung up, Angela could barely contain her smile. They were one step closer to a happy ending.

At his house, Hodgins hung up with Angela. He'd promised not to breathe a word about Booth's marriage proposal, and he fully intended on keeping that promise. Except maybe for Zach. He could tell Zach. The little guy would keep his trap shut. If he didn't, he was dead. Hodgins knew where he lived after all. A yawn kept him from picking up the phone. Tomorrow he'd tell him. For now, sleep.

The next day, Booth, with Parker in tow, arrived at the jewelry store he had seen advertised on TV. The bell above the door jingled their arrival, and Parker's eyes grew big as he laid eyes on all the bright diamond rings. A sales clerk appeared in front of them so fast Booth swore he hadn't seen him move. "Can I help you?"

"Yea, I need this." He pulled out an ad from a newspaper featuring the diamond ring from his dream and showed it to the clerk.

"Ah, right this way." He led them to a counter, went behind it, and pulled a ring from a display stand. "What do you think?"

"Parker?" Booth looked down at his son.

"It's shiny!" The boy responded, as though that were the only requirement.

"Think it's good enough for Bones?"

Parker's head nodded enthusiastically. Booth thought a moment. This wasn't happening exactly like his dream. He wasn't alone, and the encounter with the sales guy was different, but that didn't mean anything, right? The important thing was he got the right ring; the one from the dream and the TV commercial.

"We'll take it."

"Which size do you need?"

"Huh?"

"Which size? The lady's ring size?"

Crap. He'd completely forgotten that little tidbit. Images flooded his mind of the ring being too small or too big. Disastrous either way. He couldn't go back and ask her. She'd figure it out right away. It had to be a surprise.

The sales clerk either sensed his panic or saw it in his face. "Do you have a photo of her?"

He pulled out his wallet and dug out the photo he'd taken of her the day she'd poked around and discovered he didn't have one of her. He handed it to the clerk who squinted at it, peering at her hands folded demurely on her lap.

"A six," he said confidently, handing the photo back.

"Are you sure?" Booth responded warily.

"I'm positive. I've been doing this for years. It's a gift. She's lovely by the way."

"Yes, she is."

"I believe we have a six in stock." He removed the display and scanned the different rings. "Aha! Here we go."

As the purchase was being rung up, Booth decided to go for it after that stupid yoga class tomorrow, after Rebecca and Parker left. He didn't think he could wait any longer than that, and he couldn't risk her finding the ring. Decision made, he returned his attention to his clerk. She wouldn't know what hit her. He glanced down as his son's voice reached his ears.

"Dad, can I get married and buy a girl a shiny ring like that one?"

"Not 'til you're forty Parker."

Brennan looked up from her desk as Angela breezed in. "Sorry about lunch sweetie. I have to take a raincheck. Something super important came up."

"Anything I can help with?"

"Nope. Got it all under control. Here, I brought you some pasta salad."

"Thanks Ange."

"Don't mention it. I'll see you this afternoon." She knelt close to Brennan's bump and cooed nonsense syllables at her nephew before waving and exiting the office. Brennan looked down at her stomach and began rubbing absently.

"I have no idea how you're ever going to learn proper English. Between Angela's nonsense and your father's baby talk, it'll be quite amazing." She lifted her hand and took up her fork, digging into her lunch. As she ate, a smirk formed on her face as she thought about tomorrow's yoga class. It promised to be very interesting.

**A/N: Hope you're all proud of me for getting this posted soon! My school week starts tomorrow, so I probably won't post again until the weekend. Hope this tides you over! Thanks for reading!**


	33. circus

**A/N: I'm a bad, bad author, making you all wait this long. I apologize and offer up this chapter in the hopes that it will help in making amends. Also, I know next to nothing about yoga so I consulted some websites. Therefore, if anything's incorrect, please, please, ignore it. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 33: Circus**

While driving to the Jeffersonian the next day, Hodgins kept stealing glances at Zach. He'd been about to tell him the big secret last night, but had put it off. Now, he found himself debating.

"Hodgins?"

"Yea?"

"Why do you keep staring at me? Do I have something on my face?" He ran a hand over his features, searching for crumbs from his breakfast toast.

"No, I just think I wanna tell you something."

"So why don't you?"

"I said I _think_. I'm still trying to decide."

"Will you let me know when you've decided?"

"Yes."

"Ok then." A borderline uncomfortable silence ensued and Hodgins suddenly felt like he was going to explode.

"Booth'sgonnaaskBrennantomarryhim!" he blurted out.

"Pardon, and please slow down this time."

Hodgins took a steadying breath. "Booth's gonna ask Brennan to marry him," he repeated.

"Thank you. I could understand you completely that time," Zach said calmly. Then what Hodgins said sunk in and his eyes widened.

"Are you positive?"

"Positive. I got the intel from a very reliable source."

Zach nodded knowingly. "Angela. When is this 'going down'?"

"Not sure." He parked the car in the parking lot and the two of them went inside the building together only to encounter Angela.

"Hodgins, I need to talk to you." Without waiting for an answer, she pulled him away from Zach.

"Is this about Booth and Brennan, cause if it is, Zach knows too."

"What?! I swore you to secrecy Jack Hodgins! How could you?"

"It's just Zach. He'll keep his mouth shut. If he tells Brennan, we can kill him. I think we could both take him." Simultaneously, they both glanced at Zach, as if sizing him up.

Angela relented. "Fine." She called Zach over. "I heard from a reliable source that Booth went ring shopping yesterday. Which means he's gonna ask soon. He won't have that ring burning a hole in his pocket for long."

"So, that's good right?" Hodgins inquired.

"Yes! It means I won't have to trust you two to keep the secret for very long."

"Hey!" both men cried out indignantly.

"Look, no offense, but Hodgins, you couldn't keep the secret from anyone longer than a day. Zach, I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt. Of course, the important thing is that Brennan doesn't find out. If she does, then I'm hurting Olivia, since this all goes back to her." She smiled at her plan.

"But didn't Booth tell Olivia?"

"Yes, Hodgins, but I can't very well hurt Booth, now can I?"

"No, you can't," Zach answered.

"Ok, let's get to work. If Brennan comes in this afternoon and finds nothing done, there'll be hell to pay." Angela said, flouncing back to her office.

"Morning Dr. Hodgins, Zach," Cam called, coming out onto the platform, ready to assign duties.

Zach felt a pang of guilt as he heard Cam's voice. She was the only one on the team who didn't know. She was just as involved with this as the rest of them, and even though she hadn't been one of them for as long, a part of Zach felt that she had a right to know. But, he couldn't tell anyone. What if Cam told Dr. Brennan? Zach bit his lip. He had a decision to make.

******************************************************************************

"Please?"

"No."

"C'mon, please! Don't do this to me!"

"It's set in stone."

"Nothing's set in stone! Call them and cancel!"

"No."

"Don't make me beg!"

"I believe I'd like to see that."

"Will it make a difference?"

"It might."

Booth sighed, swallowed his pride, and got down on his knees in front of her. "Please don't make me do this yoga class. I'm begging you." He punctuated his plea with the biggest puppy eyes he could muster, practically whimpering. It was pathetic, it was sad, it was going against everything he stood for, but desperate times called for desperate measures, and Seeley Booth was desperate.

"Hmmm," Brennan pretended to think, tapping a finger to her chin. "I'm gonna have to say…no. We're still going."

"What?! You said begging would make a difference!"

"I said it _might_." She ruffled his hair affectionately and walked to the kitchen, leaving him on his knees in their bedroom, a smirk on her face. She would never back down. He had to learn.

That afternoon, Angela knocked on Brennan's office door and glided in without waiting for an acknowledgement. "Sweetie, I've been thinking and the group hasn't really done anything together in awhile. Could we all have dinner tonight or something?"

"Sorry Angela. We'll have to pick another day. Booth and I have yoga class tonight and then we're going to dinner with Rebecca and Parker before they leave town." She thought a moment and her eyes lit up. "Hey! How about you all come watch the class and then we can all head back to our place and have dinner there. We'll be a little tightly packed, but it'll work."

"That sounds great!" Angela hurried out of her office to let everyone know. Brennan turned back to her work. Perhaps it would be a good idea not to tell Booth.

Upon their arrival at the rec center, Booth sighed dejectedly as he climbed out of the car. There was no way around it. He'd have to go through with this. Rebecca and Parker got out of the backseat while Booth went around to help Brennan, but as usual, she was too quick and was out of her seat by the time he made it around.

"Will you ever let me help you?" he asked in exasperation.

"When I need you to, of course I'll let you," Brennan replied, "now, let's go. You don't want to be the last one there, do you?"

He most certainly did not. Visions of heads turning to stare at his entrance spurred his legs into motion and he grabbed her hand and led her inside to their assigned room, Parker and Rebecca following behind.

As it turned out, they weren't the last ones to arrive, but plenty of heads turned in their direction. He blanched as he caught sight of Cam, Angela, Zach, and Hodgins, and immediately turned and made for the exit.

"Oh, no you don't," Brennan muttered, taking off after him. Hearing her footsteps behind him, Booth turned to face her.

"Did you invite the entire city?"

"You're being incredibly childish about this; you know that?"

He rolled his eyes. "Look Bones, I'm sorry if I don't want to be put on display in front of our friends like some circus freak."

"On behalf of all the circus employees the world over, I take offense to that."

"And on behalf of all the yoga hating men the world over, I take offense to this!"

"You promised and don't you dare raise your voice to me!"

"Same to you!"

"I haven't asked you for much in this relationship Booth, but I'm asking you to do this. I had no idea you'd treat it like it was some kind of torture. I just wanted us to be closer together, and you promised you'd do this with me, and why are you being so goddamn stubborn about it now?!" She could feel tears forming behind her eyes and cursed that her hormones were choosing this moment to rear their ugly heads.

The emotion showing through her now glassy eyes caught his attention and he sighed, running a hand through his hair and stepping closer to her. "You're right. You're right. I promised and now is not the time to…"

"Act like a child?"

"Yea. I'm sorry Bones. It's not a big deal. Really, it's not. Hell, it might even be fun." He choked on the last word, making her grin. "Now, let's get back in there before they start without us."

He put an arm around her and they walked back to the room. "Booth?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you actually realize that you were wrong and acting completely idiotic, or did you just not want to see me cry?"

"Honestly, I didn't wanna see you cry."

"It's merely a result of my pregnancy. I never would have cried otherwise."

"Sure Bones."

"Really."

"I believe you."

"No you don't. I can tell by your tone."

"Whatever you say."

"You're humoring me."

"If you say so."

"Don't patronize me."

"I'm not." He leaned down and kissed the top of her head. "Now, get in there Mom, and let's show everyone how it's done."

Their instructor was what Booth deemed a typical yoga fanatic. She was tall, slender but athletically built, and all business. "Welcome couples!" she announced loudly in a no-nonsense voice. "I am Madame Lafleur. How many of you are first time parents?"

Brennan raised her hand along with several other couples. The instructor glanced at Booth.

"What?" Two minutes and he was already singled out.

"First time?" she asked, as though he hadn't heard the question.

"No," Booth pointed at Parker who gave a happy little wave. "I got him."

Madame Lafleur's eyes traveled from Parker to Rebecca and back to Booth. Then they narrowed, comprehension of the situation washing over her. "I see," she said, and tut-tutted as though disapproving of the whole situation. Booth glared at her and it was only Brennan's hand calmly stroking his that kept him from saying something in defense of the non-traditional family. He looked at the other couples. He couldn't be the only one here with a kid from a previous relationship.

Madame Lafleur continued, "It is not surprising that many women turn to the wisdom of yoga when they are pregnant with their first child. Since bringing a new life into the world is such a sacred and mysterious endeavor, there can be no more important time to start taking care of both your own and your still unborn baby's spiritual, physical, and mental needs." She ignored Booth's amused snort but smirked when she noticed Brennan's elbow dig into his ribs. There was one in every class.

"First we will do a small couples exercise designed to bring you all that much closer to spiritual oneness. After that, we will be practicing various positions that will provide a both a physical, mental, and spiritual comfort for you and your baby. Now, before we begin, there are a lot of aspects to couples yoga that aren't meant to be practiced by pregnant women. That said, I would encourage all of you to attend regular sessions after the birth of your babies. It will help you remain close in the first difficult months of parenting."

"Like that'll happen," Booth whispered.

"Quiet!" Brennan hissed, pressing an insistent finger to his lips.

"Now, I want you to sit opposite each other, and with your palms together, find your sacred center by chanting 'Om' three times."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Booth! Remember our talk?"

"Fine." They did as instructed, Booth feeling utterly stupid, and not tuning into his sacred center at all. Brennan, on the other hand, found that the chant calmed her and she felt what could only be described as inner peace wash over her and the baby.

"Good. Now I'd like you to look in each other's eyes, then bow your heads and say something loving and positive to your partner."

Angela leaned forward in her seat. "What are they saying to each other? I can't tell. I bet it's absolutely adorable though."

Zach studied the pair. "Dr. Brennan said that Booth is a wonderful man and father and she's looking forward to enjoying the experience of parenthood with him. Now she's saying she loves him. Booth says that she's the loveliest woman he's ever known, that he's honored to be the one who gets to hold her at night and that he's lucky that he got to fall in love with his best friend."

"Pushing aside my 'awww' for a second, how did you know all that?" Angela asked.

"I can lip read."

"That's kinda disturbing," Hodgins put in.

"I agree," Cam added.

At her voice, Zach looked over at her. Cam should know. He knew she didn't like being left out of the loop. In fact, if he recalled her words correctly, she was the big curvy part. And that part was important. He would tell Cam. It was only fair. He just needed the right time.

"We're going to start with the Easy pose, which is done like so." Madame Lafleur sat on her mat, crossed her legs with her feet directly below her knees, and rested her hands on her knees with the palms facing up.

"This isn't so bad, I can do this," Booth muttered, copying the instructor.

"Press your hip bones into the floor and reach your head up to lengthen the spine. Drop your shoulders down and back and relax your face. Breathe deeply and hold as long as is comfortable."

She rose from her position with the grace of an accomplished yogi and went up and down the rows of people, adjusting them as was necessary. When she returned to the front of the room, she led them into the tree pose, at the height of which Booth lost his balance and went tumbling to the floor. A laugh from Parker rang throughout the room, followed by an admonishment from Rebecca, whose eyes were twinkling at the sight. Booth grumbled as he picked himself up from the ground, meeting Brennan's grin with a scowl.

"Never said I'd be good at this crap," he muttered, rubbing his neck.

"You're doing fine," Brennan whispered encouragingly. "Try it again."

Feeling eyes on him, most especially Madame Lafleur's, Booth self consciously tried the tree again, this time managing to maintain his balance by resting a hand on Brennan's shoulder.

"You're supposed to have your hands together," Brennan chastised gently.

"And run the risk of falling again? I don't think so. You're pretty well balanced."

"I found my sacred center during our warm-up. Obviously you didn't."

After class had ended, Brennan took the opportunity to tell Booth about everyone coming over for dinner. He had pretended to be irritated that it wouldn't just be them, Rebecca, and Parker, but truthfully, he didn't mind. After that class, dinner with a group of friends sounded like the perfect way to put earlier events behind him. He had asked if Rebecca and Parker could ride with Angela as he had something he wanted to ask his girlfriend. Angela's eyes had gotten wide and she had grabbed Hodgins' arm and looked like she was trying not to jump and down. That had been confusing.

Now, they were driving back to their apartment, and so far silence had reigned.

"I assume you want to talk about something since we're alone," Brennan ventured. She figured he wanted to talk about the class. She knew his fall had been rather embarrassing for him, but she appreciated that he'd seen the class through. Although, not without protesting and whining like a petulant child. Hopefully, not something she'd have to deal with again. One child would be enough for her to handle.

"Yea, Bones, something about the baby."

"I'm not telling you the name I picked out."

"I know. It's something else. You don't have to answer right away. I just want you to think about it."

"Ok." She was getting nervous now.

"I…I want you to think about…getting the baby baptized." He let his sentence hang in the air between them, waiting for her reaction, hoping she wouldn't dismiss it outright as pointless or something to that effect.

Brennan remained silent, absorbing his words. "Ok, I'll think about it. Wait, I don't really have to think about it."

_Here it comes_. He braced himself for her argument against it, thinking about his own defense to whatever she was going to say.

"It's obviously very important to you that he be baptized, and since that's the case, we'll have it done."

He beamed at her response, a surprised look in his eyes as though he'd expected her to say the exact opposite. He probably had. She'd do nearly anything to make him happy, and seeing that smile, she knew she'd done a good thing. She reached over and squeezed his hand, suddenly wondering what it was that she wouldn't do. _Nearly_ _anything_. She shook her head to clear that thought out of her head.

"Thanks Bones."

"You're welcome."

"We have to decide on godparents for him."

"I'll leave that up to you. I'm not too knowledgeable when it comes that kind of thing."

"There's nothing to it Bones."

"All the same, religious matters are not really my area. They're yours and I know you'll pick wonderful godparents." She gave his hand another squeeze before letting go and settling it on her belly, hoping she was making all the right choices.

When they were parked and Booth shut the car off, Brennan remained seated until he came around and opened her door. "Now you're letting me help you?" he asked incredulously as she took the hand he offered.

"I'm spoiling you," she replied with a smile, letting him pull her up. He continued holding onto her hand, pulling her closer to him.

"I think I like being spoiled." He wrapped his arms around her.

"Well, don't get used to it," she told him, bringing her face closer to his for a kiss.

They broke apart only to continue sipping kisses from each other's lips until Hodgins' voice reached their ears. "They're over here, making out!" A 'woo-hoo' from Angela could be heard as well as a giggle and 'eww' from Parker, followed by a 'Parker!' from Rebecca.

Booth glared daggers at Hodgins while Brennan fought the flush that crept across her cheeks.

"What? We can't get inside and I can't speak for everyone else, but I'm hungry."

With a sigh and a shake of her head, Brennan grabbed Booth's hand and followed Hodgins to the building's entrance, where the rest of the group was huddled.

"You could've waited by the door to the apartment," Booth grumbled.

"We did, but it's stuffy and we needed air, so we came out here and I decided to be proactive and find you."

"And thank god you did," came the sarcastic reply. "Another couple of minutes waiting wouldn't have killed you."

"Speak for yourself. Starvation is a serious problem," Hodgins retorted good naturedly. He could get on Booth's nerves easily, and he knew it.

They enjoyed a good dinner with good conversation. Parker helped Hodgins and Booth in the kitchen, while the women lounged in the living room chatting. Zach had offered to help, and Booth seemed ready to accept until Hodgins leaned over and whispered something to him. Booth had paled and then politely declined Zach's offer, shooing him into the living room with the women. Zach could only assume that Hodgins had informed Booth of his last attempt at cooking. It had not ended well.

After dinner, Rebecca and Parker took their leave with the promise to call as soon as they reached New York. Brennan watched Booth's goodbye to his son and felt a sadness come over her. It really shouldn't be this way. They'd have to come and visit once the baby was born and old enough to travel. Parker would like that.

And, she reminded herself, Rebecca had promised that they would be back for the birth, so in a couple of months father and son would see each other again. It wasn't ideal, but it was better than nothing. She shifted, then got up from her seat. She could swear she had to use the bathroom every five minutes.

Zach looked over at Cam. She was talking to Angela. It was now or never. He walked up to them at a pause in their conversation and tapped her on the shoulder.

"What is it Zach?"

"I need to talk to you Dr. Saroyan."

"Sure, what's up?"

Zach paused, and motioned that he would whisper it to her.

"Sorry, Zach, you're going to have to speak up. I didn't catch any of that."

Zach looked around. Dr. Brennan was down the hall in the bathroom. Booth was in the kitchen, doing the dishes with Hodgins. They were talking and there was water running. Plenty of noise to cover up what he was about to say.

Louder than he'd intended to, he announced, "Booth is going to ask Dr. Brennan to marry him."

At the moment he'd spoken, two things happened. The first was that Booth and Hodgins' conversation stopped and the water coming out of the sink faucet was shut off, leaving the apartment so quiet you could hear a pin drop. The second was that Brennan had emerged from the bathroom and was now frozen in the doorway leading to the living room, her eyes wide with shock.

Zach clapped a hand over his mouth, and wished it were scientifically possible for him to curl into a tiny ball and roll away into a corner.

Upon hearing Zach's words, Booth had whirled around from the sink, splashing Hodgins with soapy water.

"Hey!" The entomologist's exclamation died on his lips as he absorbed the scene, looking at each of his friends' faces. It didn't take a genius to figure out that Brennan had overheard. And looking at Booth, it was plain that he'd figured it out too.

Brennan's shaky voice could be heard from the hall where she hadn't moved a muscle. "Booth?"

Snapping into action, he was in front of her in seconds. This was definitely not how this was supposed to go. He'd wring Zach's neck and think about how he'd found out later. For now, his eyes were on the woman in front of him.

"Is that true?" she asked, looking in his eyes.

He nodded. "Yea, Bones, it's true." He dug a hand in his pocket, pulling out the little box and, getting down on one knee, opened it and held it out to her. He would've preferred it if they were alone, but it wasn't like it was a surprise any longer either. "Temperance Brennan, will you marry me?"

When a confident 'yes' wasn't forthcoming, he averted his eyes for a second, glancing down at the ring box. It was still in there, intact and perfect. He had proposed in a clear voice, so she could hear, no stuttering or mumbling. Oh god. She was thinking about it. He looked back at her face. Yep. That was her thinking face. Suddenly overcome with worry, he considered putting the ring back but before he could put the thought into action, she spoke.

"Booth, I…this is…" she sighed in frustration and tried again. "I love you, but…I just can't." As his heart shattered into a million pieces, she continued as though the million wasn't enough. "Marriage is just so…archaic. I can't be a part of it. I've been against it my whole life and if I were to do it now…I just can't." She reached down and took the hand that wasn't clinging to the ring box, drawing him up to stand in front of her. "I love you, and I don't expect you to understand. We're very different in quite a few respects and this is one of them."

She felt awful as she looked at his face, and although she knew it wouldn't do a damn bit of good to ease the pain he must be experiencing, she whispered, "I'm so sorry," feeling like an idiot the second it came out of her mouth. The agony he was going through due to her response was evident in every inch of his body, from his eyes to his hands to his posture. And it was killing her slowly to see him like that, to know she'd caused it.

Did she ever do anything except cause him pain? Right now, she didn't think so. But she couldn't bring herself to take it back, to say she was joking and didn't mean it. She had. It was what she thought. What she'd always thought. But the look in his eyes…it was breaking her down. She looked away before it was successful.

Angela's jaw dropped. No. way. This wasn't happening. Brennan was going to get a good talking to. Just not now. Now they were going to leave. But apparently not before Booth. He backed away from Brennan, shutting the box and shoving it back into his pocket. Turning from her, he headed to the door.

Brennan panicked. Feelings of the last time he'd left her when he was all emotional came tumbling back and she felt the irrational fear she hadn't felt in months come back. Was he going to leave her again?

"Booth?"

He must've sensed the fear in her voice, because he faced her again. "I'll be back. I promise. I…just need to be alone for awhile."

There was sadness in his voice, such as she hadn't heard in a very long time. He turned again and left, the door closing softly behind him. As soon the door clicked shut, Brennan walked as though in a trance to sit down on the couch.

Angela approached. "Sweetie?"

Before she could say anything else, Brennan cut her off, her voice barely above a whisper. "Just go everyone. Please. Just go."

They did so, and Brennan felt the tears come. This time she didn't mind. Her hormones could wreak havoc right now and she wouldn't care. No one was there to see her cry, no one was there to witness as she thought about whether she had made yet another huge mistake.

**A/N: Ta, da! Hope the length was all right. I know I delivered another angst bomb, but it has to happen. Life isn't all peaches and cream, after all! Lemme know what you thought; here's hoping it wasn't too bad! Thanks for reading!**


	34. Hope

**A/N: Ack! Didn't realize so much time had passed. Sorry again. On another note, today marks the one year anniversary of this story's first post! Yay! I'm so very, very proud of this fic! Ok, I think that's enough tooting my own horn. Brennan's dream is in italics; please enjoy!**

**Chapter 34: Hope**

He walked. He didn't know where; he just walked, fingering the ring box that had been shoved back into his pocket. He felt alone, empty, and utterly humiliated. Why didn't things ever turn out as they should? Instead of being happily engaged he was wandering aimlessly through the streets, feeling like some loser reject…again. When would he learn? No one wanted to marry him. He was unmarriable…if that was even a word. Bones would know.

He shook his head and slumped down on an available park bench. How long had he been walking? Hours probably. He'd promised to come back, but not now. He couldn't face her. Not tonight. Maybe by tomorrow it would hurt less. Experience told him that, no, it wouldn't, but he couldn't run away. Not again. It was his fault after all. He had known how she felt about marriage. She hadn't kept that fact a secret from him. A drop of moisture hit the top of his head and his hand immediately went to the spot. Rain, the perfect addition to the evening. As the drops grew more frequent, he debated staying outside and getting drenched. He deserved it.

Then he took a look around his rain soaked surroundings. Maybe he hadn't been aimlessly wandering after all. His subconscious, or whatever was at work here, had led him across the street from a familiar building. He _had_ been walking for a long time. Which meant that, hopefully, she would be home. He felt more lonely than he had in a long time, and a part of him reveled in it, loved the self pity, but another part of him didn't want to be alone, not tonight. So, he got off the bench and walked across the street, barely feeling the cold wind blow rainwater harshly across his face.

Olivia sat in her hotel room, watching a crappy made for TV movie while awaiting the pizza delivery guy. Ten more minutes, she thought, and her pizza would be free. The rain pounded the window outside and she felt regret at making the pizza guy go out into such weather. No one should be out in this. She'd give him a good tip, make it worth his while. Stretching across the bed, she threw her arms out to the sides, a reminder that she was alone, and wondered how her partner was doing. Most likely he was basking in the glow from the engagement ring that was probably sitting on Dr. Brennan's finger right now. She rolled her eyes at her thoughts and attempted to focus on the TV.

The knock on her door brought her eyes away from the clichéd plot being played out onscreen. Another glance at her watch told her the pizza guy was right on time. Jumping up from the bed she strode to the door and opened it, fighting against the biting wind which threatened to close it again.

"_Hey there Sweetie." Brennan's head snapped to the direction the voice had come from._

"_Angela? What are you doing back here? I'm sorry, but I really wanted to be left alone right now."_

"_You're dreaming. You fell asleep after crying your eyes out and here I am."_

"_I'm dreaming about you?"_

"_Not exactly. I'm a manifestation of that part of your mind you never listen to" Dream Angela sat on a couch which appeared behind her and patted the spot next to her. "Please sit down."_

_Brennan did. "I know what you're going to say."_

"_You do?"_

"_Well, yes. You're representing a part of my mind, therefore I know exactly what you're going to say because a part of my mind is thinking it."_

"_Ok, so enlighten me. What am I going to tell you?"_

"_That I should take back what I said to Booth and marry him."_

"_That sums it up pretty well."_

"_I can't though Ange. I've been against the institution of marriage for a long time. To go against my beliefs now would just be wrong."_

"_Yes, but look at what you're doing to Booth. You know he's heart broken right now."_

"_I know and that's why I'm wondering if I'm really the best thing for him. It seems like I only hurt him."_

"_You know that's not true." Dream Angela put an arm around her shoulders. "You've made him very happy and I know you know that because I wouldn't be able to say it if you didn't think it."_

"_I just don't know Ange."_

"_I think you do. Look, would it really be so bad to be married to Booth. Think about it. Booth." She gently shook Brennan's shoulders and gave her a small smile. "And we both know you've been thinking about it on and off. Mrs. Temperance Booth."_

_Brennan shook her head. "Absolutely not! I keep my name, no matter what."_

_Angela scoffed. "You would in the end, sure, but that doesn't mean it hasn't floated through your brain once or twice. It's like junior high, remember? Derek Stonner? You wrote Mrs. Temperance Stonner all over your notebooks. Remember?" She nudged Brennan playfully. "Tempe Stonner? You remember?"_

"_Yes, I remember. Although I'd rather not."_

"_Point being, names aside, you would still be you. Your own person. You wouldn't have to give up any part of yourself. You'd be the same Dr. Temperance Brennan that you are now, and you know it. That sound familiar to you?"_

_Brennan nodded. Dream Angela continued. "It's like you and motherhood. You're not taking away from any part of yourself. You're only adding another dimension. If you can be Temperance Brennan, forensic anthropologist, crime fighter, and mother, then you can also add 'wife' to that list with no problems. Besides, it's just vows, rings, and a piece of paper. You can do that."_

"_Exactly my point. There's no real purpose in us getting married. I mean, what's the difference between what Booth and I have now, and marriage besides those things you just mentioned?"_

"_The difference, sweetie, is that Booth wants those things, and you know it. And that makes all the difference in the world. It'll mean everything to him, and deep down, you know it would mean everything to you. You're just scared of what it all means."_

"_No, I'm not."_

"_I'm essentially you, remember? Don't try to deny it. I know you."_

_Brennan gave a shaky nod of her head. "Then, yes, I am scared." She looked at Dream Angela. "Very well. I'll consider it."_

"_Thank you! I can picture it now. A big wedding, with all the trappings!"_

"_I haven't said 'yes' yet, and besides, I don't think I'd want a big wedding."_

"_Oh, yes you do! You want the decorations, the huge wedding cake, the priest, the sappy vows, the awesome reception, the bridesmaids, the hot wedding night; all of it."_

"_This dream is frustrating me. I can't keep anything from you."_

_Then wake up!"_

Brennan sat up from her position on the couch. The upholstery underneath her head was still damp from tears and she swiped a fist across her eyes, irritated at her weakness. But, then again, wasn't she allowed that from time to time? She placed a hand on her belly and rubbed. "Well baby, it looks like I'm considering marriage, or, at least, engagement. You've certainly turned my life upside down." She looked at the clock. It was past eleven. He'd said he was coming back, so where was he?

She was about to call him when she noticed his phone resting in the charger on the coffee table. Thunder boomed from outside, making her jump at its suddenness. He was out there, somewhere. If he had to be by himself to think about things, then she hoped he'd at least found someplace nice and dry.

Olivia opened the door to reveal a drenched pizza man holding a soggy box out to her.

"Isn't there supposed to be a cover of some sort to put the box in?" she asked. She'd take it anyway, and deal with soggy pizza. She was just that hungry. She paid the guy, told him to keep the change, and closed the door, locking it securely before settling back on the bed with the wet box. A burst of thunder and lightning made the earth shake and illuminated the outdoors briefly before the hotel, and the rest of the area was engulfed in darkness. Perfect. Alone, wet pizza, and now no crappy movie. Olivia sighed, took a bite of pizza in the dark, and hoped nothing would spill on the bedspread.

Angela was lighting candles around her apartment when she heard her knocker rapping against the wooden barrier. Immediately on alert, she scurried to the kitchen and pulled out a large frying pan. If it was robbers, she'd give them a surprise or two. She raised an eyebrow. Did robbers knock? Concluding that, maybe they did if they wanted to lull you into a false sense of security, Angela made her way slowly to the door, unlocking it and then swinging the door open quickly, pan held at the ready. She lowered the cooking implement in surprise.

"Booth?

The man in question looked down at the puddle of water forming on the carpet in front of her door.

"Yea."

"Oh, my god! You're drenched! Come in!" Trying to ignore the water dripping all over her clean carpet, Angela shut the door behind him and went back to the kitchen to put the pan away. "Take your shoes off please," she ordered. Looking back at him, she noticed he was shivering. The evenings were still a little chilly, despite the impending summer and throwing aside concern for her furniture she directed him to sit while she fetched a blanket and a hot cup of coffee.

"Thanks," he replied quietly as the blanket was draped over his shoulders and the steaming cup handed to him. Angela took a seat in the recliner next to the couch and eyed him up and down, making sure he was comfortable, or at least, as comfortable as he was going to get.

"Why are you here?" she asked directly, noticing he hadn't met her eyes since she'd opened the door. She softened her tone and took his hand, warmed by the coffee cup. "I know you're probably feeling embarrassed about what happened." Before she could continue, he cut her off, his voice incredulous.

"_Probably?!_"

"Ok, definitely. But, you can't hide from Brennan or me or anyone else for that matter. It happened. It's awful and so not what I wanted for you guys, but it's over."

"I never wanted everyone to be there, and then to have you all see that... I think I'm going to kill Zach."

"Zach meant well. He always does. But he's like a walking, talking, bad luck charm sometimes. And he has the worst timing of anyone I've ever met."

"Got that right."

"Look at me." When he raised his eyes up to hers, he found only compassion in their depths. "Brennan loves you. She does. She's just having a hard time with the whole thing. Everything's changing for her, so fast, and it's overwhelming her. She has no control in this situation right now. She has no control over when the baby's going to come, over your feelings for her, and over hers for you. The one thing she did have control over tonight, was her response to you. And her views on marriage dictated that response. She didn't want to hurt you; that much I'm sure of, but she's scared of what's happening, and let her scientific thoughts override the emotion I know she feels for you. The scientific is where she feels the most comfortable, the most secure. And it's gonna take time and a lot of soul searching on her part, to get over that hurdle. You with me?"

"I'm with you. I shouldn't have gone through with it at all. I was only setting myself up. I just…thought it'd be different, ya know?"

"I know. And it still could be. She's fighting with herself over this, I know it. We just need to wait and see which side wins out." She gave him a Look. "And never, ever, regret for a second that you went ahead and asked her. You _are_ different, and she knows it. Deep down, she does." She patted his knee. "I think you're staying here tonight. I refuse to be burdened by guilt if you go back out there and catch pneumonia or something."

"If you say so." The lights snapped back on and Angela breathed a sigh of relief and went around blowing out candles. There was just something about thunderstorms she didn't like. She was secretly glad Booth had shown up. She never liked being alone in the dark with the thunder rumbling outside.

"_But_ I'm going to call Brennan, let her know you're all right and safe and still in the continental United States, all right?"

Without waiting for an answer, she picked up the phone and dialed. "Hey sweetie, it's me. Are you ok?" She waited for an answer and the corners of her mouth quirked up at the response. "Good. That storm was awful! I'm so glad the thunder part's over. You know how I am about those. Listen, I found something that belongs to you." At Brennan's answer of 'what' she smirked. "It's tall, has brown hair and brown eyes, and showed up at my door dripping wet….Yep, he's fine, all in one piece."

She glanced over at Booth and winked, attempting to lighten the mood. "I gotta tell you, he looks absolutely delicious wet. I might just have to keep him." She smiled delightfully at the response she got. "Seriously, though, he's gonna stay over. I don't wanna send him back out while it's still raining. I'll send him back to you in the morning, I promise. Cross my heart, hope to die."

After saying 'good night' and hanging up the phone, she turned to Booth. "Ok, you've thoroughly drenched my couch, so I won't make you stay on that. I have a sleeping bag left over from my camping days. You can sleep in that on the floor. That work?"

"Thanks Angela."

"As though I had a choice," she said teasingly, a smile on her lips. "Ok, I need to wash your clothes and get them dry for tomorrow, so get into the bathroom and strip." Her smile grew wicked momentarily. "I never thought I'd be saying that to you in a million years."

"Angela…"

"Oh, god, I'm embarrassing you! You're blushing!"

"Am not!" came the indignant reply.

"Honey, your face is beet red. Now, go! Pass me your clothes and…" she thought for a moment. "I might have something you can wear."

"_Might?_"

"Ok, I do. Don't ask why, it's a long story." She watched him disappear into the bathroom and went across the hall to her bedroom and to her closet. In the very back hung a pair of sweatpants and a T-shirt. She grabbed them both and went back to the bathroom where a hand gripping a pile of wet clothes was sticking out from the crack in the door. She took them and thrust the dry items into the waiting hand. "I'll be right back," she said going back to her small utility room. The extra rent money was worth it to have a washer and dryer. She wasn't a big fan of Laundromats.

"I'm not wearing this shirt."

"Well you're not going without either. I can't promise I'll be able to control myself." She giggled at that. She loved doing this to him. He knew she was joking but it never stopped his face from turning that lovely shade of crimson.

"Cut it out! What would Bones think?"

"Oh, stop it and let me have my fun. Brennan doesn't care. We talked about it. She thinks your reactions are hilarious, as do I. Besides, you know you're hot."

"I do?"

"Yes, you do. Now, put the shirt on." She started the washer and came back, laughing out loud as she saw him scowling in the black shirt, the word 'Man-ho' printed on it in neon green letters.

"How did you come by this shirt again?"

"I told you; don't ask," she said between giggles. "At least it fits…barely." She grinned wickedly and disappeared back into her bedroom, returning with the rolled up sleeping bag. "Here ya go. I'd love to stay up and gossip, but it's late." Smiling softly at him, she wrapped her arms around him, giving him a hug. "She'll come around. I love you both and I personally will not stop until she's walking down that aisle in a virginal white gown."

"Thanks Angela," he said again.

"Don't mention it. Now, get some sleep. You can't be all growly with dark circles under your eyes when you go back to Brennan." She released him and padded back to her bedroom to get some sleep, shutting the lights off on her way.

Booth spread the sleeping bag out on the floor, taking the pillows from the corners of the couch and relaxing his head against them. The ring box was resting in the pocket of the sweatpants and when he rolled over it dug into his side uncomfortably. He pulled it out, opened it and stared at the ring in the pale moonlight shining through the open slats of the blind at the window. Hopefully, soon, it would rest on his love's finger, a testament of their feeling for one another. Soon.

**A/N: Thank you so, so much everyone for reading thus far. We still have a ways to go, and hopefully I'll be posting again soon. My semester will be starting to wind down over the next month, so I'm thinking I'll have more time. Thanks again for the responses!**


	35. mending

**A/N: Ok, I'm back. I've been thinking long and hard about where this is going to end, and if I'm going to do a sequel or not. I haven't made any decisions on either count, so any input from you all would be welcome. My sincere thanks to anyone who's still reading this despite my incredible delays. I'm terrible I know. I'll stop now and just say enjoy!**

**Chapter 35: Mending**

Sunlight shone through the cracks in the blind covering the window in the bedroom in which Brennan lie, bringing her fully awake from a not-so-deep sleep. Turning her head towards the other side of the bed to say good morning to Booth, she frowned upon discovering she was alone. Belatedly, the events of the previous night came back to her and she sighed, casting a glance at the clock. Shouldn't he be back by now? He had promised he'd come back and Angela had said she'd send him back when she'd called last night. Perhaps he was out returning the ring he'd offered her last night. She wasn't sure she wanted him to do that.

She tried to push it to the back of her mind, at least for the moment, and concentrate on getting out of bed without losing her dignity. She certainly hadn't anticipated having difficulties with such mundane things. But she knew one thing; she'd never take the ability to smoothly rise from bed or bend over for granted again. At least she didn't have to hurry; she wasn't due to be in until two. Any earlier and Cam would send her right back home.

Despite the small couch pillows beneath his head, Booth woke with an unpleasant crick in his neck. That, coupled with being alone, memories of last night, and the late time, made this morning one of the worst in his memory. Angela was already gone. Why hadn't she bothered to wake him up? It wasn't like she could forget about him. He was sprawled across the length of her living room. Not exactly easy to miss. He sat up and was relieved to find his clothes, clean and dry, laying out on the couch. The woman was really a lifesaver.

Now, the hard part. Go back to Bones. Easier said than done. But why should it be difficult? He still loved her, more than ever, despite the rejection. No matter what she said, he did understand. She was sticking to her guns, and that was commendable. He wouldn't want her to say yes to him if her heart wasn't all the way into it. She loved him, and that should be enough.

But it wasn't. It just wasn't.

After getting ready and using Angela's phone to make his excuses as to why he was late for work, Booth locked Angela's door behind him and took a cab back home. While walking forever had seemed like a great idea last night, this morning it was the last thing he wanted to do. The sooner he got back, the better.

When Brennan emerged, showered and dressed, from the bedroom, she started, a hand over her heart, at the sight of Booth sitting on her couch.

"Sorry to startle you," he said quietly.

"No problem…hi," she replied, feeling like an idiot. Hi? She shook her head at herself, and came closer to him as he rose from the couch. He expected her to hug him or something to that effect, but she didn't. Instead, her hand dug into his pants pocket, coming up with the ring box.

At her sigh of relief, he shot her a confused look. "What?"

"I thought maybe you had taken it back."

"Not yet."

"Don't," she said evenly. "Just…hang onto it for awhile, ok?"

"I can do that." He took the box from her and put it back in his pocket, taking her hand afterward.

"You're late for work," Brennan informed him.

"I know, so it's no big deal if I'm a little bit later." He led her back to the couch and sat her down, taking the spot next to her. "Last night," he began, thinking before he continued. "It didn't happen the way I wanted it to."

"I thought as much," Brennan interrupted, then clapped a hand over her mouth. "I apologize. Go on, please."

He did. "But, I may have rushed you a bit, and I'm sorry for that. I knew what you thought about the whole…thing, and I shouldn't have expected different, so if I pressured you in any way, I didn't mean to."

"I realize how hard it must have been for you, in front of everyone, and the disappointment you must have…must still feel, well, it must be overwhelming."

"Was that an apology?" he asked with a quirk of his mouth. "Cause if it was, I must've missed it." She met his eyes. That familiar twinkle was in them. There was the Booth she knew.

"It was. Do I need to say the words? Cause I will, if that'll make a difference."

"Try it."

"I'm sorry. Deeply."

"Was that so bad?"

"No." And it hadn't been. Her memory of his reaction to her rejection the previous night had made it simple and painless, no dignity or pride sacrificed. She felt his lips on her forehead and shivered at the chaste contact. "How late can you be?" she managed to ask before those lips found her own.

"I can't stay," was the whispered answer after they broke apart for air. "Olivia's bringing a suspect in for questioning. I can't keep her waiting too long." As if on cue, the cell phone, which Brennan had thoughtfully removed from the charger, rang.

After hanging up, Booth turned to her. "She's got him waiting. I gotta get over there. After I change." He disappeared into the bedroom and returned in record time, seeing Brennan looking ridiculously alone, not bothering to hide her disappointment. He locked eyes with her. "Do we need to talk about this some more? Cause I'm not going in until I know we're ok."

"We're ok. We always were. Are _you _ok?"

"Hey, I have you, and the little guy, and that's good enough for me." A small part of him disagreed, but he shoved it down. He'd have to take what he could get and maybe Angela was right, maybe she would warm up to the idea of marriage.

"Good. I feel comfortable letting you leave now."

"Oh, do you? You think you could keep me from leaving for work?"

"I _know _I could."

"Uh huh, sure Bones."

"I'll prove it." She began pulling off her top, only to have Booth stop her before she got too far.

"Fine. But, that's cheating."

"No, it isn't. I simply know the male mind enough to know that baring my breasts would stop you from doing just about anything. It's not my fault that men think with their…"

"I'm gonna stop ya right there Bones."

"But how is that cheating?"

"I'm out the door."

"You haven't even turned the knob yet."

"Have a good day." His hand turned the doorknob and he slowly backed into the outside hallway, smirking at her all the way.

"Wait!"

"What?"

As if he didn't know! "I love you," she said, planting a soft kiss to his mouth before releasing him to the outside world.

"Love you too." With a smile in her direction and a gentle pat to her stomach, he was gone.

"Impossible man." Brennan plopped unceremoniously on the couch and rubbed the spot on her stomach where his hand had been. "You had better be more manageable than your father. Otherwise, I'll go permanently insane trying to keep both of you in line."

After an uninteresting interrogation session, wherein Olivia did most of the questioning, and Booth just stood in the guy's personal space, being intimidating and playing with the box in his pocket, it was time for a not-so-well earned lunch break. Grabbing a sandwich to go, Booth arrived at the Jeffersonian, making for Angela's office, and fighting the strong urge to fling Zach from the platform and into the aquarium of flesh eating beetles that were busily cleaning a skeleton nearby.

Bones wasn't due for a couple of hours, so he could talk to Angela without the huge distraction that was his girlfriend. Wait, huge? He didn't mean that _she_ was huge, it was just an expression. No, she wasn't huge, she was just…big, but in a good, pregnant way, not the other way. He shook his head. He didn't have to justify his own thoughts to himself. Now, if he'd said that aloud, with her within earshot, now that was another story. One he didn't want to think about.

He tapped on the wall next to the open door. "Angela?"

"Hey! Come on in. What are you doing here? Brennan's not going to be in until two."

"I know. I needed to talk to _you_ actually."

"If you're wondering why I didn't wake you up, it's because you looked so adorable, all asleep and drooling. I couldn't possibly wake you up. Plus, Brennan says if you don't wake up on your own or to some kind of sexual activity, you're Oscar the Grouch. I didn't want that."

She spoke so fast, he needed a minute to unravel the trail of words. Once he had, he replied, "Ok, one, I don't drool, all right? Two, how I like to get woken up is personal, and three, she actually said Oscar the Grouch?"

"My words, not hers, but you get it."

"I was wondering why you made me late, but that's not why I'm here. Can I sit?"

"Sure." He took the seat across from her and unwrapped his sandwich, taking a bite before addressing her.

Before he could get a word out, she stopped him with a hand held up. "Uh, how old are we?"

At his puzzled look, she elaborated. "Don't even think about saying a word until you've swallowed. I get enough of men talking with their mouths full just being around Hodgins and Zach."

He swallowed. "Sorry."

"I'm used to it. Now, what's up?" Her eyes suddenly widened. "Did she say 'yes'?!"

"No." Angela's face fell.

"It'll happen." She leaned over and patted his hand where it rested near his sandwich.

"Anyway, I wanted to know if you maybe would want to…be the baby's godmother."

Angela's eyes and mouth widened more than before and she placed a hand over her heart. "Oh, my god. Are you serious?"

"Of course."

"Do you even need to ask?! I will! Yes, yes, yes!!" She leaped out of her chair and crossed to the other side in an instant, engulfing him in a hug so tight, he thought he'd suffocate.

"Uh, Angela?" he asked after a minute of nonstop squeezing.

"What?"

"Gotta breathe here."

"Oh. Right." She released him, and regarded him seriously for a moment. "I would be honored to be the baby's godmother. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Just so you know, my mother was Catholic. It's not the same but…"

"Huh?"

"Well, I mean, I thought a godparent had to be Catholic."

"Bones isn't, and she's the mother, so I guess we're bending the rules a bit."

"You rebel! Is there gonna be a godfather?"

"I was considering Hodgins. After all, you guys brought me back."

"Ugh. As long as I don't have to marry him or anything."

"Nope." A smirk appeared on his face. "Although, I think he likes you."

"Does not." She knew he was saying it to get back at her for all the times she'd embarrassed him.

"If you say so. I gotta get back soon, so if I'm gonna talk to Hodgins, I'd better get goin'. Thanks Angela."

"Pleasure's all mine. I was gonna spoil him anyway, but now I have a legitimate reason." She beamed at him and shooed him to the door.

"Hey Hodgins, got a minute?"

Hodgins glanced up from the microscope, and eyed Booth. "Everything ok?"

Booth nodded. "Just fine."

"Good. You know Brennan's not coming in for awhile yet right?"

"Yea, I needed to ask you something."

Zach appeared in front of him all of a sudden. "Agent Booth, I just wanted to apologize for last night. I had no idea that would happen, and it wasn't my intention for Dr. Brennan to find out, and I sincerely regret my actions."

Again, Booth mentally unraveled Zach's words, uttered with characteristic speed, and tamped down the urge to cause the young man pain. It wasn't done on purpose, and like Angela had said, Zach had awful timing.

"It's fine Zach. I know you didn't mean for it to happen that way."

Satisfied that his apology was accepted, Zach moved back to his work station, leaving the other two to talk.

By the time two rolled around, Booth was safely ensconced in his office going over records, his hand toying with the ring box on his desk when Olivia came breezing in. "I brought you more paper work."

"Just what I always wanted, how'd you know?"

"I have my ways." She dumped the stack with its colorful paper clips in front of him.

"Department's on a budget, but they just can't live without their colored paper clips," he muttered. "Like the plain ones wouldn't work as well."

"They make the dreariness of paper work more cheerful. Or try to anyway."

He gave her a grin and thumbed through the stack, noting that each group was held together by a different color clip. Didn't they ever pull out two of the same color in a row? "If I wanna get home on time, I'd better get started on all this."

"I wish I could help, but I'm not authorized."

"You could forge my signature," Booth looked at her hopefully.

"I dare not. Chicken scratches. You're worse than my doctor."

His mind suddenly left their conversation, and Olivia picked up on it easily enough. "You ok?" No answer. "Hello? Earth to Seeley Booth?" She waved a hand in front of his face and his eyes finally focused on her.

"What?"

"You ok? You zoned out for a second there."

"Everything's catching up with me. Bones is due in a couple of months, and then there's the other business." He averted his eyes when he spoke the second half of the sentence.

Olivia's own eyes narrowed. "What other business?"

Booth recalled Rebecca's words. "Nothing for you to worry about." He'd have to call Rebecca later, update her on what happened after she and Parker left.

Olivia tried to keep up a cheerful tone, despite the hurt she felt at the brush off. "I better go. I'm gonna update my case report."

He raised a hand in farewell, the other hand reaching for the top of the paper stack, three pages held together with a bright red clip. He glared at it as he took it off. "Say something to the office supply people about this if you see them. It just bugs the hell out of me."

"Don't check your email then, if cheerful paper clips bug you," she warned, tossing him a smile before taking her leave. Once her back was turned, the smile vanished. Something happened with him. And it didn't take a genius to know it was something to do with Brennan. Her memory brought forth the image of his desk, where now she could see a small box close to where his hand had lain. The ring box! She'd turned him down! Idiot. What was wrong with that woman?

Once Olivia had mentioned email, Booth couldn't get his mind off of it. His phone had access to email, and he hadn't really used it all that much for that purpose, so why not? He fiddled around with the buttons for awhile and once he was logged on, he noted an email from the office supply head, Jan. He opened it and was greeted with a huge smiley face, blinking happily at him from the phone screen. Chirpy music assailed his ears and a message wishing him a happy day flashed at the bottom of the screen. Didn't these people ever work? Or did they spend their time sending every agent annoying emails and buying unnecessary paper clips?

Going back to his inbox, he saw the one below the smiley message was from Bones. He clicked on it, and read the plain no nonsense type.

_Booth,_

_I just wanted to send you a little message saying hello. I'm bored at work, can you tell? Cam won't let me do anything. I think your son is bored as well; it seems like he's kicking more than usual. I can't imagine there's a lot to do in the womb though, thumb sucking perhaps, and kicking, but not much else. You remember my last ultrasound. He was sucking his thumb and I swear, I thought you were going to cry. I know what you're thinking, that you weren't going to cry, but I saw your eyes get glassy Booth; don't deny it. As I said, I'm very bored. I'm picking an argument with you via email. I'm sure you're busy since you actually get to work, so I'll cut this off. I love you very much._

_Bones_

He debated between getting down to work and replying. Replying won out, but he promised himself he'd make it short.

_Bones,_

_I'm sorry you're bored. Baby too. But it's for the best, remember that. I wasn't going to cry. There was dust in my eyes and the lighting was bothering me. I have tons of paper work to do, so I'll let you go. I love you too._

_Booth_

_P.S. Does the Jeffersonian use colored paper clips or the plain metal ones? Don't ask._

After sending it, he kept the phone on in case she replied, and started in on the paperwork.

Brennan banged her forehead gently on her desk, groaning softly at the lack of things to do. Within the hour, she'd done her desk work, and now was stuck. She didn't want to go home until she had to, and she wasn't sleepy enough to want to take a nap. At least she was getting up every five minutes, or what felt like it, to visit the ladies room, which meant she was able to move around some. The alert on her computer sounded, letting her know she had an email. She clicked on it and read through it. It was from Booth, but what was the meaning behind that postscript question? How odd. Oh, well, a reply would kill more time.

_Booth,_

_The Jeffersonian uses plain paper clips. They're cheaper and just as good as colored ones. Why? I don't believe for a second that you weren't about to cry. It was a touching moment, so it's nothing to be ashamed of. I forgot to mention in my last email that Angela and Hodgins told me about you asking them to be godparents. I think they are wonderful choices and I knew you would do well in your selection. I hope you're not having too hard a day because I have plans for us tonight. Our bed needs a little warming up after your absence last night. I still have an hour before Cam will make me go home. I think I'll play some solitaire on the computer. Have you ever played? It's ridiculously addictive._

_Bones_

Ten minutes later, her alert sounded yet again, interrupting her game. Oh well, she was losing anyway.

_Bones,_

_Don't ask about the paper clips. It's complicated. For the final time, I wasn't going to cry. That florescent lighting is terrible. Have fun with your solitaire. I have played. I don't anymore, otherwise I'd never get anything done. Were you coming onto me in your last email? If so, I'm game._

_Booth_

Brennan shook her head at the screen and exited out of her email account. She moved the mouse to continue her game when her eyes fell upon the disc in her purse. Her latest ultrasound. The one that caused the crying debate. She picked it up and placed into the drive. Her son, tiny thumb in his mouth, appeared on screen. As she watched, she felt tears form at the corners of her eyes. Lighting indeed! He'd almost cried, no doubt about it. She watched a while longer, thinking about all the hopes and dreams she had for the baby. The happiness she wished for him. A childhood filled with wonderful moments, much like those she recalled from her own childhood, before her parents had left.

Parents. Mom and Dad. Together, in love, and happily married. A little nuclear family, normal and traditional. That had been her parents, Russ, and herself. At least as far as she had known at the time. Normal, though, was a relative term. Nowadays, normal could be any number of things. The feeling became stronger the more she watched. She thought of Parker, going back and forth between Rebecca and Booth, moving away, his mother's new fiancé. That wasn't what she wanted for her son. And if marriage would strengthen the bond she and Booth already shared, then it would make sense to go ahead with it. He wanted it, she wanted it…didn't she? She certainly wanted it for the baby. But herself?

After all the years spent speaking out against the institution, could she really go through with it? Yes she could. She was Temperance Brennan. She could do anything Plus, like Dream Angela had said, it was Booth. Marriage to Booth could be a very good thing. And, as had also been discussed in the dream, deep down, a part of her did it. That part of her mind that she didn't listen to. Well, she was going to listen to it now. Brennan nodded resolutely to herself. Yes, she did want this. For herself, for the baby, for Booth, for _them_. A family. Like her own had been. It would be perfect.

**A/N: Ok, I really hope you liked it. Please review if you feel the urge. I appreciate it greatly. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
